Bajo la lluvia
by Lis45C
Summary: Isabella Swan. alumna del internado Forks nunca pensó que su vida cambiaria cuando por casualidad se quede encerrada en un cementerio con un extraño hombre, que luego resulta ser su profesor Por favor entren, es mi primera historia
1. Chapter 1

**Bajo la lluvia **

I.S. alumna del internado Forks nunca pensó que su vida cambiaria cuando por casualidad se quede encerrada en un cementerio con un extraño hombre, que luego resulta ser su profesor

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 1**

Domingo 4 p.m. Isabella Swan estaba en el cementerio visitando la tumba de su madre Rene quién había muerto hace 5 años en un accidente automovilístico, la joven contemplaba con ojos cristalinos la fotografía de su madre, sin darse cuenta el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y no solo la noche llegó sino también la lluvia empezó a caer pero a ella no le importo, levanto su rostro y cerró sus ojos, la lluvia fácilmente se confundía con sus lágrimas, lo cual agradeció ya que a ella nunca le gustó que las personas la vieran tan frágil, de pronto la lluvia cayó con mayor intensidad obligando a la joven a correr hacia la puerta, al llegar a ella se dio cuenta que está estaba cerrada, frustrada medito sobre la mejor manera de salir del lugar, pensó en trepar la pared y saltar al otro lado, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?, pero con lo increíblemente descoordinada que era no dudo ni un minuto en rechazar la idea ya que de llevarla acabo de seguro al siguiente día estaría en el hospital, y ya que no tenía más opciones, decidió buscar un refugio donde pudiera pasar la noche, entonces recordó que en medio del cementerio había una iglesia pequeña, se dirigió allá pero en el camino le pareció escuchar que la seguían por lo que apresuró su paso, y al hacerlo tropezó, cerró sus ojos ya que estaba segura que el impacto llegaría de un momento a otro, quedó desconcertada al no sentir el golpe sino en su lugar, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola para evitar que cayera, poco a poco levanto la vista y al hacerlo se encontró con los más hermosos ojos que había visto en toda su vida, unos profundos ojos verdes, que se iluminaron al verla al igual que su sonrisa,

_-¿Quién eres?-_ pregunto desconcertada, mientras poco a poco todo se volvió negro

Él joven sin hacer ningún esfuerzo la cargó hasta llevarla al interior de la iglesia, esperando que ella recobrara la conciencia, pasaron pocos minutos cuando ella finalmente abrió los ojos, algo desorientada intentó ponerse de pie, pero él se lo impidió

-_suéltame_- grito y se alejó lo más posible de él

-_no te voy a hacer daño_- le prometió él y le sonrió- _solo intento ayudarte_, _creo que ambos nos hemos quedado atrapados aquí esta noche, -_la observó por varios minutos- _enserio, no pienso hacerte daño, siéntate por favor_

_-gracias- _dijo Bella, mientras se sentaba y lo analizaba, en toda su vida, nunca había conocido a alguien tan perfecto, tan hermoso, parecía sacado de un sueño, era alto, piel blanca y el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo, pero lo que sin duda más la había impresionado eran sus ojos verdes, tan intensos; su aterciopelada voz que la hacía sentir extrañamente calmada y su sonrisa la cual la dejó sin aliento.

-_¿me escuchas?- _preguntó repentinamente el chico, ella se limito a asentir- _ok, no sé si te enteraste, pero te dije mi nombre, _-ella lo miró confundida por lo que no pudo evitar reírse- _soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- _dijo extendiéndole la mano, al estrecharla ambos sintieron una extraña corriente recorrer sus cuerpos, en ese instante varias personas entraron a la iglesia provocando que se separaran inmediatamente, el padre de la chica había llegado y sin cruzar palabra con el joven se la llevó

Había transcurrido una semana desde aquel acontecimiento y Bella se preparaba para iniciar su último año en el internado de Forks, a ella le gustaba aunque no lo admitía en frente de su papá, tenía muchos amigos y sin proponérselo era de las chicas más populares.

_-¿tienes todo listo?- _pregunto nuevamente Charlie

-_sí papá no te preocupes, mañana me dejarás en mi cárcel por otro año más, aunque te advierto este es el último- _respondió Bella

_-lo sé y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, será el último año y te graduarás como la mejor, me lo prometiste- _ella asintió y lo abrazó- _y a pesar de que le llames "cárcel" se que te encanta el lugar_

_-mmm- dijo_ simplemente

-_ok, te dejo para que descanses, mañana te espera un gran día- _dijo Charlie mientras salía de la habitación de su hija

A la mañana siguiente, Charlie llevó a su hija al internado, la ayudo a llevar sus maletas hasta su habitación, la cual compartía con su mejor amiga Alice Brandon, se habían conocido a los cinco años y desde el primer momento fueron inseparables, al llegar no había nadie, dejaron sus pertenencias y Bella lo acompaño nuevamente al auto para despedirse prometiendo visitarlo el fin de semana, él se fue y cuando ella se disponía a regresar a su habitación fue interceptada por Rosalie, otra de sus amigas, quién no dudó en abrazarla

-_Bella, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, han sido las vacaciones más largas de mi vida, juró que jamás me iré sin ustedes_

_-wow que efusiva, Rose dime ¿Qué pasó en las vacaciones?_

_-fue horrible, ya sabes todo el lío con el divorcio de mis padres, primero fui con mamá, luego con papá, escuchando sus constantes críticas –_su rostro se tenso y luego suspiro- _en fin al menos algo bueno resultó porque mi hermano volverá de Europa e iniciará la universidad aquí ¿no es genial? –_dijo finalmente alegre

-_me imagino que sí Rose, y me alegro por ti, creo que será un gran apoyo, pero mejor vamos a la habitación para poder platicar mejor, _-propuso Bella, su amiga estuvo de acuerdo y caminaron casi sin hablar, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al encontrar a Alice lanzando ropa por todos lados- _Alice, deja mi maleta tranquila, no tengo la más mínima idea de porque estás haciendo esto, pero apártate cuidadosamente y no saldrás herida- _el tono que utilizo fue lo bastante amenazante para que su amiga obedeciera pero después de unos segundos las tres chicas empezaron a reír, la escena era típica del primer día, Alice siempre revisaba las pertenencias de sus amigas, para asegurarse que tengan todo lo necesario, lo cual incluía ropa (ya que el uniforme solo lo utilizaban en las mañanas), accesorios, zapatos, maquillaje, cartera, en fin todo lo que una chica necesita para estar a la moda, las tres chicas tenían 17 años, Rosalie era alta, rubia, escultural y con gran sentido de la moda, al igual que Alice pero ella era adicta a las compras y muy hiperactiva, su figura era pequeña, delgada, pero con curvas, Isabella es castaña, estatura mediana, con una hermosa figura, pero al contrario de sus amigas, detesta salir de compras

-_en serio Bella, solo me deshago de las cosas innecesarias, este fin de semana podemos salir y comprar todo nuevo- _explico Alice- _y luego iremos a la habitación de Rose para la misma revisión _

_-con mi ropa no tendrás problemas- _aseguró Rose

_-ya lo sé, pero quiero llevar varias de mis cosas allá, tú tienes más espacio en tu armario ya que no compartes habitación con nadie_

_-cierto, soy la única que tiene ese privilegio_

_-solo porque eres la hija de la directora- _le recordó Bella

-_sí, pero gracias a eso, también hemos obtenido algunos beneficios- _dijo Alice riéndose- _y debemos asegurarnos que este año sea el mejor ya que será el último, no puedo esperar a ver a los nuevos alumnos o profesores, tengo el presentimiento que pronto conoceré al amor de mi vida _

_-Ali, deja de soñar, y concéntrate en estudiar, las tres siempre hemos sido las mejores estudiantes y le prometí a Charlie graduarme como la mejor- _dijo Isabella provocando risas de sus amigas

-_habrá tiempo para todo Bellita- _aseguró Alice- _este año también tengo un buen presentimiento para ti_

Las chicas se sumergieron en sus historias de vacaciones, por lo que la mañana pasó volando, fueron a almorzar y luego a retirar sus horarios, saludaron a sus amigos, conocidos y aunque fue por formalidad también a sus "enemigos" por así decirlos, siempre han tenido rivalidad con algunos de sus compañeros especialmente con Lauren y su grupo, rápidamente llegó la noche y como casi siempre la lluvia empezaba a caer, Bella quién había salido a caminar, se detuvo frente al estacionamiento, al ver a lo lejos a un chico que pareció reconocer, quería acercarse pero luego de pensarlo un par de veces decidió marcharse, se dio la vuelta y camino unos pasos y como era su costumbre se tropezó, cerró los ojos resignada a caer pero no lo hizo ya que alguien la alcanzó a sujetar, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, provocando un gran estremecimiento en su interior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 2**

-_deberías tener más cuidado mientras caminas en especial en los días lluviosos- _dijo Edward soltándola mientras ella reaccionaba y se posicionaba frente a él –_no estaré aquí siempre para salvarte- _ella levanta la vista y sus miradas se encuentran, la lluvia sigue cayendo pero a ninguno le importa, solo se miran y sonríen repentinamente él toma su mano y ambos sienten una extraña corriente recorrer su cuerpo, se acercaron poco a poco, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros…

El despertador suena provocando que Isabella caiga de la cama

-_¿en verdad sucedió eso?- _se pregunto ella en voz alta

-¿_sucedió que Bella?- _preguntó Alice desde el otro lado de la habitación

-_eh… no, nada, será mejor arreglarme para ir a clases- _respondió nerviosa

_-tarde o temprano me lo contarás y lo sabes, así que no retrases los hechos o me veré obligada a llamar a Rosalie- _amenazó Alice haciendo que Bella se preocupara, pero aún así no dijo nada… cuando ambas estaban listas fueron a desayunar, se encontraron con Rosalie en el camino, quién no paraba de hablar de la llegada de su hermano, sus amigas no lo conocían, solo habían visto un par de fotos cuando era pequeño

-_¿Cuándo llega Jasper?- _pregunto Bella

-_la próxima semana, y por supuesto que tienen que conocerlo… _–decía Rosalie hasta que escucho un grito de su amiga, y se giró para verla, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que Bella se encontraba en el piso y parada al lado Lauren sonriendo, inmediatamente se apresuró a ayudarla junto con Alice

-_deberías fijarte por donde caminas- _soltó Lauren aún con la sonrisa en el rostro- _uno de estos días podrías sufrir un grave accidente_

_-la que podría sufrir "un accidente" eres tú si no dejas de molestarnos- _respondió Rosalie enojada y con toda la intención de golpear a Lauren, pero Alice la contuvo –

-_Rose no vale la pena- _dijo Bella, quería evitarle problemas a su amiga- _eso sí Lauren si yo estuviera en tú lugar andaría con cuidado, porque "los accidentes" suceden en cualquier lugar_

_-y a cualquier hora- _agrego Alice

-¿_Es una amenaza?- _pregunto Lauren

-_claro que no, ¿Por qué haríamos tal cosa?, simplemente tómalo como un consejo- _dijo Bella y juntos con sus amigas se alejaron de la chica

Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal, pronto llegó la hora del almuerzo, y se reunieron con su habitual grupo, entre los que estaban Ángela, Ben y Jacob, su plática básicamente se centro en sus vacaciones, cada uno daba detalles de sus viajes, lamentablemente el tiempo transcurrió demasiado rápido y tuvieron que regresar a clases, miraron su horario y sonrieron al notar que era su clase favorita… música (las tres amaban la clase, a Rosalie le gustaba cantar, a Alice tocar el piano y a Bella la guitarra), acudieron de inmediato al salón… pasaban los minutos y el profesos no aparecía todos parecían emocionados ante la ausencia de este y rápidamente empezaron a platicar entre ellos...

-_que decepción, la única clase que me gusta y no viene el profesor- _se quejó Alice fastidiada, por lo que sus amigas se rieron enseguida y ella no tardó en unírselas, luego de unos segundos nuevamente se puso seria y con un tono maligno de voz empezó a hablar- _pero podríamos aprovechar el tiempo_

_-¿en qué piensas Ali?- _pregunto temerosa Bella

-_nada malo –_aseguró ella y miró a Rose- _sabes, Bella hoy despertó hablando sola, aunque claro no es raro ya que habla en sueños, pero esta vez parecía nerviosa y se negó a contarme nada, me preguntaba ¿Por qué?_

_-no pienso hablar de eso y menos en este lugar- _aseguró Bella, aunque sabía que no podría mantenerse tan firme, lo único que suplicaba era que llegara alguien a salvarla, y como si la hubieran escuchado, entró la directora y todos le prestaron atención

-_lamente la demora pero vengo a presentarles al nuevo profesor de música, su nombre es Edward Cullen _- la directora lo llamó e inmediatamente entró, en ese instante todas las chicas pusieron su mirada en él, provocando el disgusto de sus compañeros, luego de unas palabras más por parte de la directora ella se retiro, y las chicas empezaban a lanzarle preguntas a él, Bella hasta ese momento no decía nada, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad, pero no recordaba donde, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward, ambos estaban sorprendidos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo

_-¿lo conoces?- _preguntó Alice con curiosidad, pero ella lo negó –_Bella se perfectamente cuando intentas mentirme, así que será mejor que hables de una vez _

_-no estoy mintiendo- _aseguró Bella, solo lo había visto una vez o dos, aún no estaba segura si lo último sucedió o fue solo un sueño, así que sinceramente podría decir que no

-_cuando lleguemos a nuestra habitación hablaremos sobre esto- _aseguro su amiga

Edward pidió que presten atención y empezó a hablar, algunas veces sus miradas se encontraban y sonreían, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para algunos de sus compañeros

_-la próxima semana todos cantaran, ustedes pueden elegir la canción y con quién trabajar, así que formen grupos de tres personas y denme la lista- _informó Edward por lo que rápidamente todos empezaron a buscar con quién trabajar, rápidamente Alice escribió los nombres de sus amigas y el suyo en una hoja y se la pasó a Edward, lo mismo hicieron los demás, la clase terminó y con eso su día escolar, todos salieron apresurados del aula, a excepción de Bella quién se tomó su tiempo para recoger sus cosas, sus amigas ya se habían retirado prometiendo esperarla en su habitación, esa era la principal razón por la cual se demoraba tanto, sabía que ellas la esperarían e iniciarían un interrogatorio

En el escritorio varias chicas rodeaban a Edward entre ellas estaban Jessica, Lauren, Irina y Kate, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas, él parecía algo irritado provocando que Bella riera mientras salía del salón, después de unos segundos volvió a entrar y se dirigió a él

-_profesor la directora lo llama a la dirección- _dijo Bella, todas la regresaron a ver fulminándola con la mirada, mientras Edward sonreía agradecido, se disculpó con las chicas y salió junto a Bella

_-¿de verdad me llama, o solo me estabas ayudando a escapar?- _pregunto Edward

-_en realidad me pareció que estaba incómodo con ellas, solo quería ayudarlo_

_-te lo agradezco, puedes llamarme Edward por cierto y ¿tú eres?_

_-Isabella Swan, pero puede llamarme Bella_

_-no me trates de usted, me haces sentir viejo _

_-no creo que seas tan viejo- _afirmo ella- _pero dime ¿Cuántas años tienes?_

_-25- _en ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía a dónde se dirigía -_¿este camino nos lleva a…? –_dejó la frase inconclusa esperando que ella respondiera

-_oh lo siento, yo me dirigía a mi habitación, pero podemos ir a otro lado, claro si quieres seguir con esta conversación_

_-me encantaría- _admitió él, ella se dio media vuelta y él la siguió, en el camino no dijeron nada, finalmente llegaron al jardín que se encontraba al lado del estacionamiento y se sentaron en una banca y finalmente él fue quien rompió el silencio- _me parece conocerte_

_-tengo la misma impresión, pero no estoy totalmente segura de que seas la misma persona- _en ese momento recordó su sueño, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, lo que a él le pareció encantador y la observó fijamente esperando que explicara su reacción pero ella se puso nerviosa- _cre… creo que debería irme_

_- ¿Por qué?- _pregunto extrañado, al no recibir respuesta continuo –_tal vez tenga la respuesta, porque ahora estoy seguro de quién eres_

_-sí, entonces tú –_dejó la frase inconclusa, no estaba segura que decir por lo que decidió esperar a que él continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 3**

_ "No lo puedo creer, es él, y me recuerda"_ pensó Bella pero aún así no dijo nada, estaba esperando a que el hablara

_-claro que te recuerdo- _dijo finalmente Edward –_sería difícil olvidarte, pero voy a corregir algo que dije anteriormente, ya que creo que de ahora en adelante siempre voy a estar aquí para salvarte_

_-¿entonces no estaba soñando?- _pregunto una sorprendida Bella, pero se cubrió la boca inmediatamente asustada y avergonzada

-_¿de qué sueño estás hablando?-_

_-yo…he… bueno… anoche, yo salí a caminar y… tú… _

_-ah, lo recuerdo perfectamente, y también lo del cementerio, no debes preocuparte- _le aseguro él

-_ok, entonces déjame aclarar algo- _ella lo miró y él asintió- _aunque primero déjame agradecerte por lo del cementerio, creo que estuve asustada la mayor parte del tiempo y tú solo querías ayudarme_

_-sí, no tienes nada que agradecerme, fue una verdadera casualidad habernos encontrado, pero agradable debo admitir, aunque te fuiste demasiado pronto_

_-mi papá me encontró y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de tu presencia _

_-es entendible, estaba preocupado por ti_

_-siempre se preocupa sin necesidad, es muy sobreprotector, es lógico así son los padres_

_-es cierto, a veces exageran, pero tu papá tenía toda la razón en preocuparse, estabas sola, en un cementerio, en medio de una tormenta, ¿te imaginas todo lo que pudo suceder?, podrías encontrarte con delincuentes _

_-tuve la suerte de encontrarme contigo_

_-no creo que eso haya sido suerte- _dijo más para él que para ella- _será mejor que te vayas_

_-¿Por qué?- _pregunto entre dolida y desconcertada

-_porque es hora de que me retire, te veo en clase-_ dijo mientras se ponía de pie- _pero antes… _

_-¿antes qué?_

_-si me lo permites, quisiera despedirme de la manera correcta –_ella solo asintió y él tomó su mano y deposite un pequeño beso en ella, luego la soltó y camino hacia su coche e inmediatamente se fue

Edward condujo hasta su casa en donde lo esperaba su hermano

_-¿Cómo te fue?-_ pregunto Emmet

-_bien, todo va bien hasta ahora, no debes preocuparte por nada_- dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-¿te reconoció?

_-sí, al principio pensé que no, pero luego me lo confirmó, ella recuerda "mi ayuda" _

_-solo ella podría pensar que esos encuentros fueron coincidencia-_ dice Emmet mientras ríe- creo que lo planeamos bien

_- aunque-_ Edward se pone serio y mira a su hermano- _ella no tiene la culpa de nada_

_-espero no te estés arrepintiendo, ayer me dijiste que te gustaba, Edward entiéndelo entre tú y ella no puede haber nada, no te vayas a enamorar_

_-yo no me estoy enamorando, estoy consciente que eso lo arruinaría todo… hemos esperado mucho tiempo, y tengo muy presentes los motivos, por nuestros padres, debemos hacerlo por ellos, debemos vengarnos- _responde un firme Edward mientras se va hacia la cocina, dejando a su hermano solo, después de varios minutos regresa con un vaso de agua y luego continúa- _fue muy conveniente el hecho de que cuando nuestros padres murieron, nos hayan adoptado nuestros padrinos y cambiara nuestro apellido_

_-así será más fácil- _concordó Emmet- _Charlie Swan no se imagina que estamos cerca y cuando se dé cuenta será demasiado tarde_

Bella regresó a su habitación e inmediatamente sus amigas empezaron con el interrogatorio

-_de verdad chicas, no tengo nada que contarles- _dijo Bella

-_mmm, ok, digamos que te creemos- _dijo Alice- _pero responde algo ¿de dónde vienes?_

_-solo estaba dando un pequeño paseo- _respondió Bella, sus amigas lo hubieran dejado pasar de no ser que un leve rubor apareció

-_¿con quién diste el paseo?- _pregunto Rose

-_pues, con Edward, antes que digan nada, se los explicare, mmm cuando iba a salir del salón vi que Lauren y sus amigas lo molestaban y decidí ayudarlo, dije una pequeña mentira, dije que la directora lo buscaba, y salimos de ahí después fuimos a caminar y conversamos- _explico Bella y se fue directamente a su cama, seguida por sus amigas

-_entonces tenía razón y sí lo conocías- _dijo Alice-

_-ahora la pregunta es ¿de dónde?- _pregunto Rose

-_se los contaré solo porque sé que no me van a dejar tranquila si no se los digo- _empieza a relatar lo sucedido en el cementerio, la noche anterior y finalmente la pequeña conversación que tuvieron por la tarde- _eso es todo_

_-sabía que este año encontrarías a alguien- _grita emocionada Alice

-_es solo el profesor Alice, por favor no empieces con eso- _explica Bella

-_¡ay por favor! Me vas a decir que no te gusta, porque es muy guapo- _agrega Rose

-_sí me gusta y ¿a quién no?, pero no deja de ser el profesor, Rose tu mamá lo despediría y además, no creo que se interese en mí cuando debe tener a miles de personas atrás de él_

_-claro que se fijo en ti- _interviene Alice- _con las demás dices que no quiso conversar en cambio contigo sí, además está el hecho de sus encuentros, es el destino Bells, ¿no lo ves?, tengo el presentimiento que él es la persona indicada para ti- _la abraza- _por lo que de ahora de adelante deberías vestirte y arreglarte mejor_

_-no, no y no, chicas no quiero_

Llega la noche, y todos se van a la cama, Bella rápidamente queda dormida y empieza a soñar, se ve caminando en medio del bosque, está buscando a alguien, de pronto llega a un hermoso prado, está lleno de flores, ve que en el centro esta alguien mirándola fijamente, quiere acercarse pero algo se lo impide, empieza a caminar hacia él, pero mientras más lo hace más se aleja, empieza a correr, y de pronto desaparece, y se ve en otro lugar, una gran casa en medio del bosque, en la puerta dos personas le están sonriendo, está vez, ella logra acercarse, son un hombre y una mujer, a los cuales nunca han visto, la invitan a entrar, ella lo piensa un momento y finalmente entra, la casa era muy espaciosa, la invitan a la sala y se sienta en un gran sofá blanco, _¿Quiénes son ustedes? _Pregunta, ellos le sonríen y el hombre le responde _"pronto lo sabrás" _


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 4**

Bella se despertó sobresaltada, estaba consciente de que había sido un sueño pero aún así había algo que la asustaba, cogió su celular para ver la hora, era las 4 a.m., frustrada tomó su cobertor y se cubrió completamente, cerró los ojos e intento dormir nuevamente sin ningún éxito así que se limito a esperar que las horas pasaran, cuando apareció el primer rayo de luz por su ventana, se levantó intentando no hacer ruido para evitar que Alice se despertará, (su amiga odiaba madrugar para ir a clases pero si era para ir de compras era la primera en levantarse), se cambió rápidamente, tomo su bolso y salió a caminar antes del desayuno, por alguna razón había llegado hasta el lugar en el que había conversado con Edward el día anterior, se sentó en la misma banca, cerró los ojos tratando de rememorar su último encuentro, ni siquiera escuchó que alguien se acercó y se sentó a su lado

-_Buenos días Bella- _dijo Edward con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y disfrutando el hecho de haberla asustado, ella solo lo miró al principio desconcertada, por lo que se demoró unos segundos en responder

-_Buenos días- _respondió ella sonriéndole, -_no esperaba encontrar a alguien por aquí a estas horas, pero me alegro que seas tú el que haya aparecido_

_-espero no haber interrumpido nada importante, parecías bastante sumida en tus pensamientos- _agregó él provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica cuando recordó sus pensamientos –_y ahora te has puesto nerviosa_

_-no, para nada, no estoy nerviosa, simplemente sorprendida creo, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?- _

_-mmm y ahora me cambias el tema, me pregunto ¿en qué estabas pensando?- _se preguntó a sí mismo- _¿algún día me lo dirás?_

_-no, definitivamente no, prefiero guardarme mis pensamientos para mí- _respondió Bella mientras se ponía de pie

-_antes que te vayas, quisiera entregarte algo- _dijo Edward sujetándole del brazo para impedir que se marchara

-_¿Qué?- _

-_esto- _le extendió un sobre y se lo colocó en la mano, ella lo recibió no muy segura y lo guardo en su bolso- _espero tu respuesta pronto_

_-no prometo nada- _dijo Bella mientras caminaba de prisa rumbo al comedor, en donde ya la esperaban sus amigos

-_Hey Bells por aquí_- gritó Jacob para llamar su atención, aunque no era necesario porque ella ya los había visto desde que entró, tomó su comida y caminó hasta sus amigos-

-_hola- _saludó Bella a todos sus amigos, ellos le respondieron en coro

-_ya Bella, dinos ¿Qué pasa?- _preguntó Ángela

-_a mí nada- _le respondió ella

-_pareces algo ansiosa, como si quisieras hacer algo, pero no te decides- _

-_eso es cierto Bells- _agregó Jacob –_pero no te preocupes si necesitas mi ayuda, solo dímelo- _entonces la abrazó tan fuertemente que parecía quería romperla, por lo que todos rieron al ver la expresión de su amiga

Edward miraba la escena desde afuera, sabía que sería difícil conseguir el amor de Bella, pero no imposible, estaba consciente de sus motivos sin embargo le disgustaba la cercanía entre ella y Jacob, por lo que cambio su rumbo y se dirigió hacía el estacionamiento para buscar algo que dejo olvidado en el coche y despejar su mente, en el camino lamentablemente se encontró con Lauren, que no dudó en acercarse y empezar a platicarle, así que él simplemente la ignoró, disgustada ella se despidió y fue directamente al comedor, mientras él entró en su auto, puso un cd de música clásica y empezó a escucharla, hasta que el timbre su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos

-_Buenos días Esme- _saludó él- _sí, no te preocupes/ lamento no poder ir por ustedes al aeropuerto, pero Emmet se encargara/ sí estoy bien, y mi hermano también/ también los extrañamos así que será mejor que lleguen pronto- _habló unos minutos más y finalmente colgó, vio su reloj y era tarde para su clase pero no lo suficiente para dejar de asistir-

Las horas transcurrieron de prisa y pronto llegó la tarde, las clases habían terminado y Bella y sus amigos estaban reunidos en la cancha de básquet

-_¿Por qué nos citaste aquí Alice?- _preguntó Ángela

-_me pareció un buen lugar para reunirnos, ya que a esta hora nadie viene por acá- _respondió su amiga

-_el asunto no es porque sino para que, así que Alice responde- _dijo Rose mientras se sentaba

-_la rubia tiene razón- _agrego Jacob mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga- _sinceramente preferiría dormir un poco_

_-quiero organizar una fiesta, y necesito la ayuda de todos… porque quiero que sea aquí en la escuela- _les explico Alice, ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada por lo que ella continúo- _ya sé que aquí nunca han hecho una, pero Rose, amiga, sé que tú podrás convencer a tu mamá ¿cierto?- _Rose al principio estaba reacia pero terminó por aceptar

-_si te vamos a ayudar, deberías decirnos el motivo y no creo que sea porque es nuestro último año aquí pequeña duende- _dijo Bella-

-_la verdad es que he tenido un sueño bastante interesante y sé que algo extraordinario va a suceder- _respondió Alice feliz dando pequeños saltos

Emmet llegó por la tarde a su casa, junto con sus padrinos Esme y Carlisle, al verlos Edward se apresuró a saludarlos, conversaron por unos minutos y luego se fueron a descansar, habían llegado cansados del viaje

-_¿te llamó?- _pregunto Emmet

-_no, no lo ha hecho, ni siquiera sé si a leído la carta, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro que llamará, será mejor que preparemos la cena para cuando ellos se despierten- _ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, y empezaron a cocinar, hablaron de nimiedades hasta que él teléfono sonó, era para Emmet, habló unos minutos y luego colgó, regresó junto a su hermano feliz

-_hermanito, tenemos mucha suerte, ahora voy a poder ayudarte, me contrataron en el internado, para ser el profesor de deportes_

_-¿en serio? Ni siquiera sabía que querías el puesto_

_-solo lo quiero para poder vigilar los avances de nuestro plan_

Llegó la noche, Bella no podía dormir, quería saber lo que decía la carta, pero no había tenido ni un minuto sola para poder leerla ya que Alice la arrastró junto con Rosalie a la oficina de la directora, después de varios argumentos y horas de discusión había terminado aceptando el baile, luego su hiperactiva amiga había empezado con los preparativos que duró unas cuantas horas más, así que ahí estaba Bella, eran las 11 de la noche y sin poder dormir, así que tomo la carta, una linterna y se cubrió totalmente con el cobertor para empezar a leer

_"Bella_

_No sé si llegarás a leer esta carta, creo que no me he comportado de la manera correcta contigo, me refiero al hecho de que soy tu profesor, y aún así me he permitido acercarme demasiado a ti, pero no me arrepiento de ello, cuando te vi en el cementerio, me impresionaste mucho, no solo por tu belleza sino por tu forma de actuar, te vi en la tumba junto a tu madre, quise acercarme pero no me atreví, luego empezó la tormenta y tú me diste el pretexto adecuado para ayudarte, cuando estabas a punto de caer, pero aún así ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de preguntar tu nombre, me sorprendió verte en el internado la otra noche, nuevamente estabas tú en medio de la lluvia, supuse que eras una alumna pero aún así en cuento me viste decidiste cambiar de rumbo, eso me decepcionó, me diste una nueva oportunidad de salvarte, pero esa noche fue diferente porque pude sentir tus labios sobre los míos, eso provocó una gran alegría en mi corazón que no sé cómo explicarlo, aunque probablemente no lo recuerdes ya que te desmayaste enseguida, tal vez si lo recuerdas para ti no tenga ningún significado; después te vi en clases, cuando me miraste supe que me habías reconocido pero parecías querer ignorarme, no sé qué te hizo salvarme de esas chicas, pero para mí fue un verdadero placer compartir aunque sea unos minutos contigo, así que no sé si tenga el derecho de pedirte esto pero quisiera hablar contigo de todo esto pero en persona, si no lo deseas simplemente ignora la carta y si por el contrario quieres aclarar algo conmigo o simplemente conversar de cualquier tema llámame, en la parte de atrás te dejo mis datos, sé que tal vez no sea correcto todo esto, pero lo que siento cuanto estás cerca de mí es lo mejor que me ha pasado, así que al final tú decides_

_Edward"_

Al terminar de leer ella quedó atónita, no podía imaginar que Edward le haya escrito eso a ella, volteo la hoja y efectivamente ahí estaban sus datos, ahora lo que tenía que pensar es que iba a hacer, él tenía razón al final quién iba a decidir era ella, en ese momento el cobertor fue retirado y Alice tomó la carta, encendió la luz y sin que Bella pudiera hacer nada la leyó, quedó igual de sorprendida pero emocionada, le dijo a Bella que debería llamarlo, incluso llamaron a Rose, quién al principio se molesto por ser despertada pero cuando escuchó de que se trataba no le importó y también leyó y releyó la carta, luego de unos minutos de conversación las chicas quedaron dormidas siendo Edward el protagonista de los sueños de Bella


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente las tres se levantaron tarde y en tiempo record se alistaron para ir a clases, al llegar el profesor ya había llegado, les permitió entrar y empezó con un discurso sobre puntualidad y responsabilidad, el día transcurrió rápidamente, al igual que el resto de semana, en esos días Bella no había coincido con Edward en ningún sitio y ella junto con sus amigos eran los encargados de organizar el baile por lo que siempre estaban ocupados, era viernes y al finalizar sus clases podrían salir del internado.

-¿_Estás bien Bella?- _pregunto Jacob mientras acompañaba a su amiga a la habitación, viendo que no respondía continuo- _hace días que pareces extraña ¿te preocupa algo?_

_-no, pana nada- _contesto nerviosa

-_nunca has sido buena mintiendo, así que ni lo intentes, mejor dime lo que te preocupa, tal vez pueda ayudarte_

_-es solo que tengo que pensar en algo, nada grave, te lo contaré, pero más adelante- _se detuvieron en frente de una puerta-

_-ok, voy a esperar a que te sientas preparada y me lo cuentes, nos vemos mañana en la reunión de Alice- _le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, ella inmediatamente entró en la habitación y vio a sus amigas ya listas para salir

-_¿me van a esperar?- _pregunto Bella mientras se sentaba en la cama

_-claro Bella, no te preocupes, además te tengo una sorpresa- _dijo Alice mientras Rosalie reía-

_-Alice, no me asustes… dime ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?- dijo Bella _

_-siempre dramatizas todo, y no, no te debes asustar, la sorpresa es que este fin de semana te quedaras en mi casa, junto con Rosalie, hablé con tu papá y le pedí permiso- _

_-no te preocupes Bells la pasaremos genial organizando el baile, Alice también habló con mi mamá- _agregó Rose

_-mmm, ok, de todos modos no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a casa_

_-¿lo dices por Edward?- pregunto Rose, a lo que Bella solo asintió- ay Bella solo llámalo, es lo que quieres hacer_

_-sí, pero no tengo idea de lo que voy a decirle_

Carlisle y Esme salieron a dar un paseo por el pueblo, se habían conocido en ese pueblo cuando eran niños, estudiaron juntos y cuando se casaron se mudaron a Londres, en donde conocieron a sus mejores amigos Edward y Elizabeth y a sus pequeños hijos Edward y Emmet, eran muy unidos a ellos por lo que no dudaron en ayudarlos y acogerlos como sus hijos después de la muerte de sus padres.

-_Esme, ¿eres tú verdad? - _pregunto una señora, la cual se acercó y la abrazó- _¿no me recuerdas? Soy Mary, íbamos juntas en la secundaria_

_-Mary, claro que te recuerdo, si no has cambiado mucho, lamento no haberte escrito o llamado en todo este tiempo- _dijo Esme- _¿recuerdas a Carlisle?_

_-por supuesto, asistí a su matrimonio, lástima que para cuando me casé ustedes ya no estaban en el pueblo_

_-me hubiera encantado conocer a tu esposo y asistir a su matrimonio- _dijo Esme

-_debes conocerlo, los invito mañana a almorzar a mi casa, así conocerás a mi esposo y mi hija, y no acepto un no por respuesta- _

_-será un placer- _

_-eso incluye también a tus hijos, si tienes hijos ¿verdad?- _pregunto Mary

-_sí tenemos dos hijos, mañana te los presento- _

_-estupendo, mi hija invito a sus amigas a pasar el fin de semana en la casa, estoy seguro que serán muy buenos amigos, así como nosotras_

Edward había llegado a casa tras salir del internado, la casa estaba vacía, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos, casi al instante quedó dormido y rápidamente comenzó a soñar, estaba en Londres, en la casa de sus padres, entró y comenzó a recorrerla, todo estaba igual que la última vez que entró ahí, de pronto vio a sus padres, corrió hacia ellos pero un golpe en la cabeza lo despertó, era Emmet quién lo golpeo con una almohada

-_Emmet, no vuelvas a hacer eso- _grito Edward

-_lo he hecho muchas veces y sabes que tus amenazas no me asustan, así que termina de despertarte que quiero hablar contigo_

_-dime de una vez que quieres- _

-_en realidad nada_

_-si no tenías nada importante que decirme ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma?_

_-estoy preocupado, hemos planeado esto desde hace tiempo, pero tú pareces no querer seguirlo, ya no has buscado a Isabella, solo estás retrasando las cosas_

_-no retraso nada, solo le doy un poco de espacio para que no sepa que la estamos siguiendo, así que olvídalo, trata de calmarte todo saldrá bien y en cuanto termine nos iremos de nuevo a Londres_

Jacob llegó a casa de su padre, lo encontró viendo la televisión junto con Charlie, los saludó y se sentó junto a ellos a ver el partido al poco tiempo terminó

-_deberíamos llamar a Bella para que cene con nosotros- _propuso Jacob

-_no es necesario, Alice me llamó y me dijo que se quedaría el fin de semana con ella, creo que tienen que organizar un evento o algo así- _dijo Charlie –_creí que estabas enterado, de todos modos tú pasas más tiempo con ella que yo_

_-mañana quedamos en reunirnos en casa de Alice, pero no me comentó que se quedaría con ella, supongo que tiene lógica, aunque eso cambia mis planes_

_-¿de qué planes hablas?- _pregunto Charlie

-_ah… Charlie, yo quería invitar al cine y luego a cenar a Bella, pero si está con Alice va a ser prácticamente imposible_

_-al fin te decides a invitarla, ya te habías tardado, sinceramente creo que tu serías la mejor pareja para mi Bella_

_-gracias Charlie, ahora solo me falta saber la opinión de ella_

_-llámalo Bella- _insistía Alice

-_Alice, déjala tranquila, ella sabrá si llamarlo o no, mejor continuemos con lo de la fiesta… no importa si estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices y que planeo marcar ese número si Bella no lo hace en los próximos diez minutos- _amenazó Rosalie mirando fijamente a su amiga

-_no, ustedes no serían capaces de hacerme eso- _lo considero por unos segundos- _si son capaces de hacer eso, pero no lo harás esta vez, por favor, solo por esta vez déjenme hacer las cosas a mi manera- _pidió Bella

-_¿y cuál es tu manera?- _pregunto Rosalie

-_lo llamaré, pero obviamente no hoy, ¿ya vieron la hora?, es tardísimo, lo llamaré el domingo, así que hasta que sea domingo ustedes no me vuelvan a mencionar nada ¿entendieron? –_ambas asintieron y empezaron nuevamente con la organización de la fiesta

A la mañana siguiente Ángela, Ben y Jacob llegan temprano a casa de Alice, las chicas ya los esperaban, se pasan toda la mañana encerrados planeando la fiesta

-_Alice deberíamos descansar, estoy muy cansado- _se queja Jacob

-_estoy de acuerdo con él- _alega Ben- _necesitamos salir de aquí, además ustedes pueden con esto, no nos necesitan_

_-sí y ya es hora del almuerzo- _dice Bella- _todos estamos cansados y queremos salir aunque sea un momento de aquí_

_-podemos continuar en el jardín- _propone Alice, después de varias quejas todos salen y se dirigen al jardín, y se dan cuenta que había sol

_-Alice nos perdimos de un día hermoso por estar encerrados en tu habitación- _reclama Rose

-_es cierto, pudimos haber nadado en la piscina- _dice Alice- _y ya no tenemos oportunidad porque deben estar por llegar los invitados de mi mamá- _

Suena el teléfono de Ángela, habla por unos minutos y cuelga, se disculpa con los chicos y junto con Ben salen de la casa

_-¿Dónde está Bella?- _pregunta Jacob

-_se quedó en mi habitación hablando con Charlie, debe estar por bajar- _responde Alice dirigiéndose a la piscina, Bella baja y ve a su amiga cerca de la piscina, corre para empujarla, pero antes de llegar a ella, cuando está cerca se resbala, alguien trata de atraparla pero también pierde el equilibrio y ambos caen


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 6**

"_Bella, ¿estás bien?- _preguntaba Edward mientras la sacaba de la piscina con ayuda de Emmet, poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a su alrededor varias personas, de inmediato se sintió apenada y trató de levantarse pero al hacerlo sintió un mareo, casi se cae pero Edward la sostuvo firmemente

-¿Qué_ fue lo que pasó?- _pregunto ella, tocándose la cabeza

-_te resbalaste, caíste al agua llevándote a Edward, pero te golpeaste en la orilla de la piscina- _explicó rápidamente Alice y luego pregunto- _¿te sientes mejor?_

_-creo que sí, me duela la cabeza _

_-primero llévenla para que se cambie de ropa y luego subiré a revisarla- _dijo Carlisle, por lo que todos lo regresaron a ver- _soy doctor_

_-no es necesario, yo estoy bien- _dijo Bella, ahí se percató que Edward aún la sostenía de la cintura, quiso soltarse pero él se lo impidió

-_Edward ¿Por qué no ayudas a Bella a llegar hasta su habitación?- _intervino Carlisle, él asintió pero cuando la iba a cargar Bella habló

-_creo que puedo caminar, no es necesario que…-_Edward no le prestó atención y la cargo sin ningún esfuerzo ante la atenta mirada de todos, Alice rápidamente lo guio, cuando llegaron a la habitación, la colocó en la cama- _gracias Edward, aunque te dije que no era necesario- _dijo Bella

-_no parecías en condición de caminar, ahora con permiso me retiro- _dijo antes de salir y Alice agrego un gracias de su parte

-_te lo dije Bella, es el destino, ustedes deben estar juntos- _grito emocionada Alice

-_Ali, deberías gritarlo más, creo que no te escucharon los vecinos- _

-_lo siento, pero admite que tengo razón- _Bella iba a argumentar algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Alice la ayudo a llegar hasta la ducha mientras ella elegía ropa para su amiga

Mientras esperaban que las chicas bajaran Carlisle, Esme, Mary y Fausto (padre de Alice), estaban en el salón conversando animadamente, habían conseguido ropa a Edward y le enviaron a ducharse y a cambiarse, Jacob salió unos minutos de la casa y Emmet y Rosalie estaban en el jardín.

-_así que serás mi nuevo profesor de deportes, eso va a ser divertido- _dijo Rose mientras reía y Emmet se unía a ella, luego de unos minutos se tranquilizaron

_-exactamente ¿Por qué nos estábamos riendo?- _

_-Ay Emmet, no tienes ni idea, pero por el momento dejémoslo así, ya te darás cuenta más adelante, lo que sí es una pena es que seas mi profesor_

_-¿Por qué?, ¿tan malo sería tenerme a mí como profesor?_

_-no es eso, simplemente que siendo mi profesor, no podría salir contigo, es una verdadera lástima, pero no te preocupes, lo superaré pronto_

_-yo no creo que sea un impedimento, tampoco es que sea muy viejo, yo tengo 27 y tú si no me imagino debes tener ¿18? –_Ella asintió- _¿lo ves? Son nueve años, no son muchos_

_-¿te parece que nueve años no son demasiados?- _el asiente- _ya quisiera escuchar lo que mi mamá diría al respecto, oh no, mejor ni me lo imagino, en realidad no quieres conocerla_

_-la conozco, -_ella lo mira sorprendida pero luego entiende es la directora y si el va a ser profesor es obvio que la conozca- _me parece una mujer encantadora, no creo que tenga problemas conmigo y tu tampoco –_dice acercándose a ella, por lo que Rose se pone nerviosa

-_será mejor entrar, ya deben estar por bajar las chicas- _dice Rose mientras empieza a caminar hacia el salón

Después de media hora finalmente todos pasaron al comedor, el almuerzo transcurrió rápidamente entre pláticas y anécdotas contadas por todos, al terminar los adultos se quedaron en el salón aún conversando mientras los demás salieron al jardín y también platicaban, estaban cerca de la piscina

-_creo que me alejaré de aquí por ahora, estaré mejor cerca de las flores- _dijo Bella mientras se alejaba de la piscina, Jacob iba a levantarse para acompañarla, Alice se dio cuenta y decidió intervenir

-_claro Bells no hay problema- _luego se dirigió a Edward- _¿Por qué no la acompañas?_

_-sí, claro- _dijo él y se unió a ella, caminaron por unos momentos en silencio y luego agregó- _si te incomoda mi presencia, solo dímelo, y me iré_

_-no es eso, solo que estoy algo cansada- _mintió pero él se dio cuenta, no dijo nada en espera de que ella hablara- _Edward, quisiera hablar contigo, respecto a tu carta, pero no ahora ni aquí… _

_-no estás obligada, sé que no sientes nada por mí_

_-eso no es cierto, yo pensaba llamarte mañana, pero me alegró verte hoy aquí, así que no saques conclusiones apresuradas y dime ¿podemos vernos mañana?_

_-solo dime la hora y el lugar y ahí estaré_

_-entonces, mañana a las 10, en el restaurante que está afuera de la ciudad ¿te parece?_

_-por supuesto- _le responde sonriendo, cuando iba a continuar ve a Jacob corriendo hacia ellos- _creo que será mejor retirarme_

_-¿Por qué?- _pregunta preocupada, pero luego ve a Jacob al lado de ella

-_Bells ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- _pregunta Jacob

-_me voy con mi hermano- _informa Edward, comienza a caminar hacia el resto de los chicos

-_¿de qué hablaban?- _pregunta Jacob

-_de nada en particular, mejor dime ¿Qué tienes que decirme?_

_-pues en realidad quería preguntarte algo… ¿quieres ir al cine y luego a cenar?_

_-lo siento Jacob, hoy no puedo… le prometí a Alice quedarme con ella todo el fin de semana_

_-claro, entonces será otro día_

_-sí_

_-¿el próximo fin de semana?_

_-sí_

_-ok, espero que no lo olvides y no hagas planes, ahora si me retiro, creo que ahora no podremos seguir planeando nada, ya que tienen compañía_

_-nos vemos en el internado Jake- _se abrazan y se despiden con un beso en la mejilla-

Una hora más tarde, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet y Edward se retiraron, al igual que los padres de Alice, quedando las chicas solas en la casa

-_ya Bella cuéntanos de una vez, lo que hablaste con Edward- _insistió Alice

-_solo quedamos en vernos mañana para hablar de la carta, nada más, no tuve tiempo porque Jake llegó- _

_-que mala suerte, pero bueno, dime ¿a qué hora van a verse?, necesito saber cuánto tiempo tenemos para arreglarte_

_-Alice, por favor no pensarás levantarme en la madrugada para arreglarme, no es necesario solo vamos a hablar- _replica Bella

-_Bella ¿Qué estás diciendo?- _grito Rosalie- _no es solo una charla, es como su primera cita, no la puedes arruinar, debes verte bien y si tenemos que empezar a arreglarte esta noche eso es lo que haremos_

Bella no respondió en lugar de eso se resignó y se puso a disposición de sus amigas

A la mañana siguiente Edward estaba dormido, pero fue despertado por su hermano…

-_Emmet ¿Por qué no me dejas dormir?- _se quejó Edward

-_porque me gusta molestarte eso es todo, y aún no me has dicho ¿Qué le piensas decir a Isabella?_

_-no lo sé, depende de lo que ella me diga, ya basta Emmet no tienes por qué estar nervioso todo va a salir bien y nadie sospecha nada_

_-ya sé que nadie sospecha, es solo que quiero tener todo bien planeado, para que nadie siga sin sospechar, ellas empezaran a preguntarnos sobre nuestra familia, nuestras vidas y debemos contestar lo mismo, así que hay que ponernos de acuerdo_

_-Emmet, ya lo hablamos, ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, no sé qué te pasa ahora, pero espera, dijiste ellas ¿a quién te refieres?_

_-Rosalie, ella me gusta, y sé que yo también a ella_

_-No puedes tener nada con ella_

_-¿Por qué?, estoy seguro que ella nos ayudaría si se entera de la verdad_

_-No, Emmet espero que no hagas ni digas nada que nos descubra_

En casa de Alice, entre ella y Rosalie arreglaban a Bella, se tardaron dos horas en decidir cuál sería el atuendo apropiado para su amiga, ellas se habían levantado a las cinco de la mañana para escogerlo, a Bella la despertaron después, solo bajaron a desayunar pero comieron a toda velocidad, arreglaron el cuarto de Alice hasta que parecía un salón de belleza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Bella llegó al restaurant eran las 9:55 y se sorprendió al ver a Edward ya esperándola, bajo del auto, se despidió de sus amigas y se acercó a él

-_llegaste temprano- _comento Bella poniéndose delatante de él

-_no me gusta hacer esperar a las personas –_dijo sonriendo mientras la observaba- _te ves más hermosa que nunca_

_-gracias- _un leve rubor apareció en su rostro

-_así que ¿un restaurant a las 10?- _

-_bueno en realidad, fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ya sabes está lejos del pueblo, no creo que venga nadie conocido por aquí_

_-ah, entonces debo suponer que nadie sabe de este encuentro_

_-solo mis amigas, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte_

_-yo no estaba preocupado, acaso ¿debería estarlo?_

_-creo que no, pero bueno ya que obviamente no vamos a entrar al restaurante dime ¿A dónde vamos?_

_-no lo sé, dímelo tú_

_-pues no tengo la menor idea_

_-¿Qué te parece un paseo por el bosque?- sugirió Edward- acabo de encontrar algo muy interesante _

_-mmm ¿por el bosque?- _el asiente- _debo advertirte que soy propensa a las caídas, aunque eso ya debiste haberte dado cuenta_

_-no hay problema, yo no permitiré que caigas, siempre estaré listo para protegerte hasta de ti misma si es necesario_

_-ok, vamos_

Subieron al auto de Edward, quién condujo en dirección del bosque, al bajar se encontraron una senda y para sorpresa de Bella no la siguieron, caminaron por el bosque durante una hora, ella se tropezó con todo lo que se encontraba en el camino, pero como lo dijo, Edward no permitió que se cayera ni una sola vez, descansaron un par de veces, hasta que por fin llegaron a un hermoso claro lleno de flores, Bella quedó sorprendida porque pudo reconocerlo, era el mismo lugar de sus sueños

-_¿te gusta?- _pregunto Edward

-_sí, es hermoso… _

_-a mí también me lo parece, lo encontré está mañana_

_-¿Qué hacías aquí por la mañana?_

_-caminar_

_-¿Caminar? ¿Solo eso? _

_-sí_

_-¿Por qué caminarías por aquí?_

_-en realidad, es extraño, no sé si me lo creerías_

_-solo dímelo_

_-alguien me lo mostró mientras dormía, ya sabes en mis sueños, y tuve curiosidad, reconocí el camino y lo encontré_

_-¿en sueños?_

_-sí, mmm te dije que no me lo creerías_

_-si te creo, pero me sorprendí, porque también lo había visto en sueños, pero nunca encontraría el camino de eso estaba segura_

_-¿en serio?, eso sí que es una coincidencia_

_-destino_

_-¿Qué?_

_-es así como lo llama Alice, dice que es el destino, ella cree mucho en eso_

_-oh, pero ya que estamos aquí no nos desviemos del tema, ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?_

_-¿sobre la carta cierto?- _el asiente_- ok, en realidad me sorprendió mucho cuando la leí, pero al mismo tiempo me alegro, yo jamás me he enamorado, así que todos estos sentimientos para mí son nuevos, sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo, en realidad hemos conversado un par de veces, pero cuando estoy contigo siento algo… mmm, no sé cómo explicarlo- _ella sonríe, intenta seguir hablando pero está muy nerviosa- _Edward por favor di algo_

_-creo saber exactamente lo que sientes- _se acerca más a ella, toma su rostro en sus manos, ella cierra los ojos- _¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso?- _Bella abre los ojos y se sonroja

-_lo siento, yo estoy confundida respecto a eso, no lo recuerdo bien_

_-me lo imagine, pero no te preocupes, así que será mejor forzar un poco tu memoria_

Ella iba a argumentar algo pero no pudo, ya que rápidamente él puso sus labios sobre los suyos, al principio no reaccionó, pero rápidamente le respondió el beso, fue corto pero lleno de amor, ambos estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de sensaciones que inundaron sus cuerpos, ninguno había experimentado tal emoción hasta ese momento, poco a poco se separaron pero no del todo, ya que él no se lo permitió, ambos sonreían

-_creo que este podría contar como nuestro primer beso- _ofreció ella

-_sí, puede contar como el primero, pero no como el último- _dicho eso, nuevamente unió sus labios, ella no tardo en responder, ahora más que sorprendida estaba feliz, cuando se separaron él inesperadamente preguntó- _Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-sí- _contestó ella sin pensarlo ni dudarlo ni un solo segundo y volvieron a fundirse en un beso,

Poco a poco la lluvia empezó a caer, no era una gran tormenta era una lluvia leve, lo que a ellos no les importó ya que estaban muy cómodos el uno con el otro, luego se sentaron debajo de un árbol, esperando cubrirse, hablaron toda la mañana y tarde, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba empezando a oscurecer y empezaron a caminar en dirección del auto, pero ya no podían reconocer el camino, revisaron sus teléfonos pero no tenían señal, se tardaron el doble de tiempo en regresar pero lo lograron, subieron al coche y encendieron la calefacción, ella inmediatamente llamó a sus amigas para que no se preocuparan, les explicó brevemente lo sucedido y prometió contarles bien en el internado, ellas ya estaban ahí y habían llevado las cosas de Bella

-_no quise ocasionarte problemas- _dijo Edward

-_no tengo problemas, simplemente tengo que entrar al internado sin que nadie se dé cuenta, porque obviamente ya es tarde, aunque me gustaría que este día no se terminara_

_-yo tampoco, ha sido increíble este día Bella, gracias por todo- _se acerca y la besa- _eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida_

_-no hay nada que agradecer, yo estoy feliz incluso más que tú_

_-no lo creo_

_-no me subestimes, pero ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- _pregunto confundido

-_sí, eso fue lo que pregunte, Edward, en serio, este día ha sido maravilloso, pero no podemos alejarnos de la realidad y la realidad es que tú eres mi profesor, te pueden correr si se enteran_

_-no hay problema, puedo conseguir otro empleo, pero por nada del mundo te dejaría ahora que me dijiste que sí querías ser mi novia_

_-Edward_

_-¿sí?_

_-creo que por ahora sería mejor que nadie se entere de esto, a excepción claro de Alice y Rose, ellas no me dejaran tranquila hasta que se los cuente, pero nadie más, ellas guardaran nuestro secreto, no quiero que tengas que buscar otro empleo, además es mi último año_

_-¿es eso lo que en verdad quieres?, ¿Qué nadie se entere?- _ella asiente- _está bien, aunque si fuera por mí se lo diría a todo el mundo para que nadie más se te acerque, pero está bien, que sea nuestro secreto, seré prudente _

_-yo también, lo malo es que no te voy a poder besar cada vez que quiera_

_-cierto, así que será mejor- _se lanza a besarla, por varios minutos permanecen en el auto, besándose, hasta que el teléfono de ella interrumpe

-_creo que deberíamos irnos, me están esperando_

_-ok, vamos_

Arranca el auto y conduce hasta el internado, ella le indique que la lleve junto al gimnasio en donde sus amigas la esperaban, ahí había una puerta que casi nadie usaba, Rosalie había conseguido la llave, así que no hubo problema

-_nos vemos mañana- _dijo Bella antes de besarlo

-_claro hermosa, nos vemos en clase, me encantará escuchar su canción- _dijo Edward y las tres lo miraron- _¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Recuerdan la tarea verdad? Deben cantar y creo que serán las primeras_

_-la canción- _grito Alice, Bella rápidamente le cubrió la boca-

-_Alice nos pueden descubrir- _se quejó Rose-

-_lo siento, pero no preparamos nada, ahora ¿Qué haremos?- _dijo Alice- _nos olvidamos completamente de eso_

_- es cierto, pero solo es una canción, podemos arreglárnosla para mañana, y mejor vamos o nos van a descubrir- _dijo Rose- adiós Edward

Todas se despidieron, Edward fue a su casa mientras Bella, Alice y Rose iban a su habitación, pero en el camino alguien las sorprendió y todas gritaron

-_¿Por qué gritan?- _pregunto Jacob

-_nos asustaste- _le acuso Rose y lo golpeo en la cabeza- _no lo vuelvas a hacer_

_-no fue mi intención, ay eso si me dolió Rosalie,_ no lo vuelvas a hacer

-_para la próxima no andes asustando gente a media noche, pero ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- _demandó Rose

-_yo solo caminaba, no podía dormir, pero ¿y ustedes? –_Mira a las tres y luego señala a Bella- _¿Por qué estás con esa ropa y mojada? ¿De dónde vienes a esta hora?_

_-nosotras al igual que tú, solo estamos caminando, y como es tarde nos vamos a dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, nos vemos mañana Jacob- _dijo Alice y se llevó a sus amigas con ella, Jacob las iba a seguir pero en medio camino se arrepintió y se fue a su habitación


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 8**

El día siguiente transcurrió de manera normal, entre conversaciones, risas y por supuesto clases, llegó la hora del almuerzo

-_¿Qué canción eligieron chicas?- _pregunto Ángela

-_será una sorpresa- _respondió Rosalie- _y ya que lo mencionan, ¿ustedes que cantaran?_

_-fue difícil decidirnos por una canción, imagínate lo que tuve que sufrir con estos dos- _dijo ´Ángela señalando a Jacob y Ben-

-_oye, nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo rápidamente, eras tú la que no quería cantar nada- _se quejó Jacob

-_no quisiera estar en tu situación Ang- _dijo Alice mientras reía- _pero estoy segura que tu puedes controlarlos _

_-hice lo que pude, de todos modos, ninguno de nosotros sabe cantar, al menos esperamos tener una nota decente- _

Llegó la hora de clases, todos estaban reunidos en el salón, cuando tocó la campana Edward entró, saludo a todos y rápidamente inició con la clase, para entonces Bella le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole que les toque cantar últimas a lo que el accedió, el primer grupo en pasar fue Lauren, Jessica e Irina, seguidas de Ángela, Ben y Jacob; pasaron 5 grupos más, llegó la hora de Alice, Bella y Rosalie, las tres pasaron al frente, colocaron la pista y empezaron a cantar

**Alice:**

Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas  
amo lo que muestras o insinúas  
amo lo que eres o imagino  
te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío

**Rosalie:**  
Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes  
amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas  
yo amo tus dudas y certezas  
te amo en lo simple y lo compleja

**Bella:**  
Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas  
amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos  
amo tus olores, tus fragancias  
te amo en el beso y la distancia

**Alice, Rosalie y Bella:  
**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

**Bella:  
**Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido

**Alice:**  
Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas  
amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas  
amo lo que dices, lo que piensas  
te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas  
Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas  
amo tu alegría y tus tristezas  
te amo en la carne y en el alma  
te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas

**Rosalie:**  
Amo lo que pides y regalas  
amo tus caricias, tus ofensas  
amo tus instantes y lo eterno  
te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno

**Alice, Rosalie y Bella:**

Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor sin doble filo  
te amo y si pudiera no amarte  
sé que te amaría aún lo mismo

**Bella:**  
Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo  
te amo por amor al dar lo mío  
te amo con orgullo de quererte  
porque para amarte yo he nacido

Cuando terminaron de cantar ellas estaban sonriendo, todos las aplaudieron y en ese instante tocó el timbre, la clase había terminado, Bella quería quedarse para hablar con Edward pero sus compañeras rápidamente lo rodearon para preguntarles si le había gustado su canción, así que no tuvo más remedio que salir junto a sus amigos

-_no sé porque tanto interés en ese profesor- _dijo Jacob mirando a sus amigas- _me alegra saber que mis amigas no son tan tontas como para estar todo el día detrás de él_

_-cállate Jake- _dijo Bella un tanto molesta, él la regreso a ver pero ella no dijo nada más

_-¿acaso te gusta el profesor?- _pregunto Jacob

-_¿a quién no?- _soltó Rosalie

-_es cierto, no estamos ciegas Jake- _agregó Alice-

-_es guapísimo además de inteligente- _dijo Ángela, Ben quiso decir algo pero ella se adelante- _Ben, solo digo lo que es obvio y todas piensan, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste, él no es mi tipo_

_-Mejor cambiemos de tema… además aún no vemos todos los detalles del baile, y es este viernes- _dijo Alice alarmada por lo que todos sus amigos rieron

_-no te preocupes Alice, estará todo listo- _le aseguró Rose

Edward había logrado escaparse de sus admiradoras, y salió directo al estacionamiento, cuando llegó a su auto se encontró con su hermano

-_Emmet ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-soy el nuevo profesor de deportes ¿lo olvidas?_

_-creo que si lo olvide, lo siento_

_-me lo imagine… estaba por llamarte, porque al parecer tú no tienes la mínima intención de hablar conmigo- _se quejó Emmet, cruzó los brazos y se puso serio- _¿me puedes decir en dónde has estado desde anoche?_

_-ayer estaba con mi novia hasta tarde, cuando llegué ya estabas dormido, y en la mañana salí temprano- _explico Edward

-_¿ya es tu novia?... wow eso sí fue rápido, pero es mejor para nosotros, creo que todo será más rápido de lo que pensé. ¿Cuándo crees que puedas ir a su casa?_

_-no lo sé, por ahora nadie lo puede saber, ¿has intentado ir a la empresa Swan?_

_-sí ya fui a buscar trabajo allá_

_-¿no se supone que serás profesor aquí?_

_-sí, creí que eso era lo indicado pero será mejor estar cerca de Charlie, y con la ayuda de los padres de Alice fue más fácil, así que no tengo más remedio que renunciar acá, estoy seguro que no tardaran en encontrar un nuevo profesor_

_-¿quieres que te espere?- _pregunto Edward

-_-no es necesario, vine en mi propio auto- _dijo Emmet, hablaron por unos minutos más y se despidieron

Edward entró al auto, cuando iba a arrancar le llegó un mensaje al celular, lo abrió y leyó "_¿estás todavía en el instituto? Att: Bella", _él sonrió y no tardo en responder "_estaba a punto de irme, pero con gusto te esperaré, estoy en el estacionamiento, si puedes venir avísame Att: Ed" _ no pasó ni un minuto y ya tenía respuesta "_llego en 5 minutos", _minutos más tarde llegó Bella y se sentaron en una banca cerca del estacionamiento

-_Hola hermosa- _dijo Edward

-_hola- _respondió Bella

-_me imagino que no tengo permiso para besarte- _

_-no, no debemos correr riesgos, alguien puede estar viendo_

_-ok, tendré que esperar, por cierto me gustó tu canción, les quedó bien como para no haber repasado nada_

_-ah, bueno era una canción que nos gusta a las tres y nos la sabíamos de memoria_

_-¿alguna dedicación en especial?_

_-obviamente, solo hay una persona a la que le dedicaría esa canción, espero que esa persona la haya entendido_

_-oh, puedo asegurarte que lo entendió… gracias _

_-sabía que lo entenderías, es lo que siento aunque lamento no poder demostrarlo_

_-¿Cuándo podremos vernos?- _pregunto Edward

-_saldré con mis amigos esta tarde- _Edward la miró dudoso- _no me voy a escapar, pero Rose nos consiguió un permiso para ver algunos detalles del baile, así que tal vez puedas aparecerte por casualidad, no estoy segura a donde vamos, porque Alice aún no me avisa_

_-Bella- _grito Alice a lo lejos, llegó corriendo a su lado- _lamento la interrupción pero es hora de irnos, ah hola Edward, ¿te puedo llamar así verdad? Ya que eres novio de una de mis mejores amigas_

_-claro Alice, ¿Tienen quién las lleve?- _pregunto Edward

-_no, estábamos pensando en llamar a un taxi, me gustaría llevar mi auto pero obviamente no lo tengo en el instituto- _respondió Alice triste

-_si lo desean puedo llevarlas- _se ofreció Edward y Alice sonrió feliz al igual que Bella, en ese instante llegaron Jacob y Rosalie

-_ya viene el taxi- _informó Jacob

-_Edward nos llevará- _dijo Alice- ¿_Dónde están Ángela y Ben?_

_-no irán con nosotros- _respondió Rose- _pero los cuatro si alcanzamos en el auto de Edward así que no necesitaremos el taxi_

_-no creo que el profesor tenga el tiempo para acompañarnos- _dijo Jacob

-_tengo toda la tarde libre Jacob_

__Hola... en él último capítulo alguien dijo que debería dejar de escribir la historia, no estoy segura si alguien la lee, pero me gustaría saber su opinión, de todas maneras la seguiré escribiendo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 9**

-_será mejor irnos-_ dijo Alice extremadamente emocionada- _Bella, ¿Por qué no subes adelante?_

_-claro- _respondió ella e inmediatamente Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró, repitió el mismo gesto para Alice y Rose, Jacob entró último

Alice le daba indicaciones a Edward mientras platicaban de diversas cosas, todos parecían muy cómodos a excepción de Jacob, la tarde pasó rápidamente y tuvieron que regresar, tenían todo organizado así que estaban más tranquilos, cuando llegaron ya era de noche

-_gracias por todo Edward, a partir de ahora serás una de mis personas favoritas- _declaró Alice mientras bajaba del auto seguida de Rose

-_no hay nada porque agradecer- _dijo Edward- _estaré encantado de llevarlas cuando lo necesiten, solo avísenme_

_-es muy amable profesor, pero trataremos de no molestarlo más, ahora si nos disculpa debemos irnos- _dijo Jacob mientras llevaba a Bella del brazo y era seguido por sus amigas

-_Jake, ¿Qué pasa?- _pregunta Bella enojada y suelta su agarre-

_-nada, solo intento acompañarlas a su habitación_

_-no es necesario, podemos ir solas y no vuelvas a hacer eso- _dijo Rose- _la próxima no seré tan paciente, ¡oh Bella! Has olvidado tu bolso, en el carro de Edward creo_

_-voy a buscarlo- _responde Bella

-_no iré yo, ustedes vayan a su habitación- _Jacob está por irse, pero Bella se lo impide

-_iré yo, no quiero que vuelvas a comportarte tan groseramente con él- _dijo Bella antes de salir corriendo esperando alcanzar a Edward

En el estacionamiento Edward vio acercarse a Bella y bajo del auto

-_creo que olvidaste esto- _dijo Edward extendiendo el bolso de ella, ella lo tomo y le sonrío

-_lo sé, pero estaba segura que me esperarías_

_-me pareció un buen motivo, aunque sigo sin tener permiso de acercarme ¿correcto?_

_-no del todo, no creo que haya alguien cerca o mirando para acá, todos deben estar ya en sus habitaciones- _se acerca y lo besa, pero se separan rápidamente cuando escuchan a alguien aclararse la garganta

-_alégrense de que he sido yo quien los vio- _dijo Rose

-_Rosalie, no tienes idea de cómo me asustaste- _exclamo Bella- _por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer_

_-deberían ser más cuidadosos, Bella será mejor irnos, ya es tarde y estoy segura que Alice no podrá retener a Jacob por más tiempo_

_-está bien, vamos- _dice Bella pero Edward la retiene de la mano

-_¿nos darías un minuto más?- _pregunta Edward a Rosalie, ella asiente- _pero si alguien se acerca avísame- _ella se aleja un poco y él se dirige a Bella- _espero que no hayas pensado irte sin despedirte correctamente de mí- _se acerca y empieza a besarla, era un beso cargado de amor, ambos podían sentirlo, no era necesario que lo dijeran con palabras, se separaron lentamente y sonrieron- _nos vemos mañana_

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, por fin llegó el viernes, Alice parecía estresada mientras terminaban de arreglar el salón donde sería el baile, Rose estaba emocionada porque su hermano llegaría

_-Alice tranquilízate por favor, todo está arreglado no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- _decía Bella mientras se acercaba a su amiga

-_Bells solo falta unas horas, todo debe quedar perfecto y no pienso irme de aquí hasta que no quede todo perfecto, ¿entendiste?- _dijo Alice a lo que su amiga asintió, se rindió y camino directo a la habitación de su amiga Rose

-_Rose, necesito ayuda, Alice está insoportable, no sé porque se preocupa tanto, imagínate que anoche no me dejo dormir_

_-por alguna razón está obsesionada con este baile- _dijo Rose

-_sí, pero ¿ella te ha dicho algo?- _pregunto Bella

-_solo me dijo que sucederá algo importante, piensa que esta noche puede conocer al amor de su vida o algo así, en realdad no me explico bien porque no tenía tiempo_

_-solo espero que vuelva a la normalidad cuando esto termine y afortunadamente será esta noche_

_-¿no estás emocionada?- _preguntó Rose

-_sabes que nunca me han gustado mucho los bailes, y tampoco me emociona el hecho de que me hayan invitado varias personas_

_-pero a todos les dijiste que no_

_-sí, porque con la única persona que me gustaría asistir es con Edward, pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder, casi no hemos podido ni hablar_

_-está noche lo verás, yo me encargaré de eso, claro con la ayuda de Emmet_

_-¿el será tu acompañante?_

_-sí, nos hemos visto un par de veces_

_-me imagino que es por eso que no te he visto mucho estos días, pero lo que realmente me sorprende es que lo logres ver fuera del internado _

_-tengo mis métodos Bella, si confiaras un poco más en mí, yo te ayudaría con Edward_

_-no me quiero arriesgar Rose, aunque sí me gustaría verlo fuera del internado, pero Forks no es tan grande, creo que alguien se daría cuenta _

_-siempre tan pesimista, si quieren tener una relación normal, no debería importarles lo que piensen los demás_

_-no quiero que pierda su trabajo por mi culpa_

_-debe haber una solución_

_-tal vez, pero hasta que la encuentre creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda _

Llega la noche y todos están vestidos para el baile, se reunieron en el salón en espera de que lleguen el resto de compañeros, poco a poco el salón se fue llenando, mientras la música sonaba Alice estaba algo preocupada esperando la llegada de alguien, no estaba segura de quién se trataba solo sabía que debía esperar, se detuvo en la puerta, cuando vio llegar a un chico de cabello rubio, sonriendo ella se acercó y lo abrazó, él quedó muy sorprendido pero le devolvió el abrazo

-_Hola- _dice Alice mientras se separa muy sonriente

-_hola- _contesta Jasper dudoso -_¿te conozco?_

_-no, creo que no nos hemos visto, pero te he estado esperando_

_-¿Qué?_

_-permíteme explicarte- _empezó a decir Alice, pero en ese momento Jasper vio a su hermana acercarse y corrió a abrazarla, dejando a Alice sola, estuvo a punto de irse, pero decidió acercarse a su amiga

-_Alie, permíteme presentarte a mi hermano- _dice una emocionada y sonriente Rosalie

-¿_Tu hermano?- _su amiga asiente- _se parecen mucho, mucho gusto Jasper- _dice extendiéndole su mano, él la toma y deposita un beso en ella

-_el gusto es mío… así que eres amiga de Rose_

_-sí, Rose es como una hermana para mí, claro al igual que Bella, por cierto ¿Dónde estará?_

_-salió un momento al jardín, dijo que necesitaba respirar un poco- _respondió Rose

-_¿aún no llega Emmet?- _pregunta Alice

-_no, aún no, pero está por llegar ya me llamó _

_-¿quién es Emmet?- _pregunta Jasper

-_un amigo- _responde Rose- _si me disculpan iré a buscar a Bella, enseguida regreso- _se dirige a su hermano- _¿Por qué no sacas a bailar a Alice?, estoy segura que a ella le encantaría_

_-es una magnífica idea Rose- _dice Alice mientras arrastra a Jasper a la pista de baile

En el jardín Bella caminaba mientras observaba las estrellas, se detuvo debajo de un árbol, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que alguien se le acercó, hasta que sintió un abrazo

-_espero que estés pensando en mí- _dijo Edward mientras la giraba, quedaron frente a frente y se besaron

-_siempre pienso en ti- _suspiro Bella- _estaba esperándote, llegue a pensar que ya no ibas a venir_

_Te dije que iba a venir, no tenías porque dudar_

_-lo sé, pero ya sabes aún estamos en el internado _

_-así es, sin embargo, no creo que nadie venga a este lugar, todos están adentro así que no deberías preocuparte_

_-tal vez tengas razón, pero aún no me siento muy cómoda con esto, no me gusta esconderme, y menos cuando no estamos haciendo nada malo_

_-lo sé, deberías decírselo a todos_

_-aún no, debo tratar de convencer a mi papá, no creo que le guste nuestra relación, solo dame tiempo para poder contárselo_

_-está bien- _dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a besarla nuevamente

-_Bella- _llamó Rose, provocando que se separen- _lo siento, siempre interrumpiendo, pero deberían alegrarse de que sea yo quién los encuentra_

_-claro Rose, dime ¿necesitas algo?- _pregunto Bella

-_solo te buscaba pero veo que tienes compañía, Jacob te anda buscando, no sé exactamente donde está ahora, pero deberías ser más cuidadosos y Edward ¿Emmet llegó contigo?_

_-sí, pero entró al salón dijo que iba a buscarte- _respondió Edward- _si quieres lo llamo_

_-mejor voy al salón, pero en serio deberían buscar un lugar más discreto, aunque mejor, primero vamos al salón dejan que los vean ahí, luego pueden salir e irse al lugar que desee- _ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, Bella entró con Rose y minutos después Edward

Hola nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios, espero seguir contando con ustedes


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 10**

Al entrar Edward varias chicas lo rodearon y lo invitaron a bailar, a lo lejos vio a Bella que parecía enojada por lo que muy educadamente él se negó y se dirigió a una mesa vacía para sentarse, algunas chicas lo siguieron y empezaron a hacerle muchas preguntas, mientras tanto cerca de la puerta estaban reunidos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Ángela, Ben, Bella y Jacob

-_no pensé que mi hermano fuera tan popular con las chicas- _comento Emmet- _claro debe ser porque no me conocen o caso contrario estarían rodeándome a mí ya que soy el mejor_

_-mmm- _dijo Bella- _alguien debería salvarlo, pero ¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas? Es obvio que él no las quiere cerca_

-_si no te conociera, pensaría que estás celosa Bells, pero claro tú no eres tan tonta como para estar detrás de ese profesorcito, -_dijo Jacob- _mejor vamos a bailar_

_-no Jake, sabes que odio bailar, creo que será mejor irme de aquí- _contesto Bella cruzándose de brazos- _ustedes vayan a bailar_

_-no te vamos a dejar sola Bella- _señalo Alice

-_ustedes vayan a bailar, yo me quedaré con ella- _dijo Jacob, sus amigos obedecieron quedando solos él y su amiga- _pareces molesta_

_-creo que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo, Jake no debes quedarte conmigo, ve e invita a bailar a otra y diviértete_

_-estoy bien contigo, pero dime ¿a qué hora nos vemos mañana?-_

_-no sabía que nos íbamos a ver mañana Jake, _

_-prometiste salir conmigo ¿recuerdas?_

_-mmm –_se detiene a pensar y luego de unos segundos recuerda_- lo siento Jake, lo olvide_

_-no pensarás cancelarme ¿o sí?_

_-por supuesto que no- _"es solo una salida de amigos, a Edward no le importará" pensó ella- _¿A dónde vamos a ir?_

_-¿A dónde quieres ir?_

_-no lo sé Jake, pensé que tendrías un plan_

_-ok, yo organizó todo entonces, pero depende ¿a qué hora nos vemos mañana?_

_-¿te parece que sea al medio día?, estoy segura que no podré levantarme temprano_

_-me parece perfecto, ¿te pasó a buscar en tu casa? O ¿Vas a quedarte en el internado?_

_-al medio día seguramente ya estaré en mi casa, Jake lo lamento pero me iré a mi habitación, no me siento bien_

_-te acompaño_

_-no es necesario, estaré bien, no voy a perderme y en verdad, en verdad quisiera estar sola, nos vemos mañana- _lo abrazo y se despidieron

Cuando la canción terminó de sonar, todos se reunieron nuevamente con Jacob, está vez Edward estaba con ellos

-_¿Dónde está Bella?- _pregunto Rosalie

_-dijo que no se sentía bien y que se iba a descansar, quise acompañarla pero dijo que quería estar sola y vi que hablaba en serio así que les recomiendo que no la busquen en este momento, se veía realmente triste, pero aún no sé porque-_ respondió Jacob

-_tal vez deba ir a ver si necesita algo- _se ofreció Alice

-_no es buena idea, dale un poco de espacio, estoy seguro que ustedes la estuvieron torturando con su exhaustiva sesión de belleza- _dijo Jacob- _y no se preocupen yo haré que se sienta mejor y totalmente recuperada para el lunes_

_-¿no dijiste que no quería ver a nadie?- _le reto Rosalie

-_hoy no, pero mañana pasaremos el día juntos, así que está claro que le levantaré el ánimo y ustedes no tendrán porque preocuparse- _le respondió a Rosalie y se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo- _vamos Barbie cambia esa cara y bailemos_

_-ella no quiere bailar contigo- _le aseguro Emmet-

-_no necesito que respondas por mi Emmet, pero es cierto Jacob no tengo la más mínima intención de bailar contigo, está noche tengo compañía- _dijo Rose

-_En ese caso ¿Quién bailará conmigo?- _pregunto Jacob

-_bailaré contigo- _dijo Ángela y su amigo le sonrió, ambos fueron a la pista de baile

-_¿tienen idea de donde está Bella?- _pregunto Edward preocupado

-_me imagino que fue a la habitación, pero no te lo puedo asegurar- _dijo Alice

-_Alice solo llámale al teléfono y pregúntale- _dijo Rose, su amiga obedeció y la llamó así confirmaron en donde estaba, Rose le explico a Edward como llegar ahí y él se fue

-_creo que Bella no nos necesitará así que no nos queda más remedio que seguir divirtiéndonos- _señalo Alice y todos asintieron

Bella estaba en su habitación, se había cambiado de ropa y puesto su pijama, estaba triste sentada en su cama, tenía una foto de Edward en sus manos y lloraba, agradeció el hecho de que nadie estuviera cerca para escucharla, afuera la lluvia empezó a caer y recordó el día que conoció a su novio, eso no le ayudaba en nada para calmarse, repentinamente alguien toco su puerta y la llamaba, con solo escuchar su voz, sabía quién era, dudo en abrir pero después de unos segundos decidió abrir, y ahí estaba él, el hombre que apenas conocía pero que ya amaba, lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello, se acercó más y lo beso a lo que él respondió gustoso, cuando se separaron entraron a la habitación, se sentaron en la cama, ella lo abrazó y nuevamente empezó a llorar, por varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, hasta que finalmente ella se puso de pie y empezó a hablar sin ni siquiera mirarlo

-_Edward lo nuestro no va a funcionar- _ dijo finalmente Bella- _creo que no deberíamos seguir con esta relación, será lo mejor para los dos_

_-es por Jacob- _afirmó Edward

-_por supuesto que no, él no tiene nada que ver, simplemente nosotros no encajamos_

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-simplemente es la verdad, ¿no lo entiendes?, nunca podremos estar juntos, siempre tendremos que estar escondiéndonos, y no creo que tú quieras eso, y yo tampoco, te quiero Edward pero eso no es suficiente_

_-tú fuiste la que sugeriste mantener en secreto nuestra relación- _le reclamó él- _si fuera por mí todos lo sabrían y ni siquiera me importa que tenga que buscar otro empleo, con gusto lo haría con tal de estar contigo_

_-¿lo dices en serio?- _el solo asintió- _¿no te importaría perder todo por mi culpa?,_

_-no me importaría nada Bella, con tal de que estés junto a mí, te quiero Bella, no, eso no es cierto, yo te amo Isabella Swan, en el poco tiempo que te conozco me enamore de ti, y ni tú ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, así que haré todo lo necesario para estar contigo… pero sí eso no es suficiente y tú no quieres estar conmigo aceptaré tu decisión solo dime ¿Qué sientes por mí?_

_-yo también te amo Edward_

_-¿quieres que me aleje de ti?_

_-no_

_-¿entonces?_

_-no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí_

_-estar contigo jamás sería un sacrificio_

_-para ti sí, no solo perderías tu empleo sino que estoy totalmente segura que mi papá no lo aceptaría_

_-así que me estás dejando por tu padre_

_-solo quiero evitarte problemas con él_

_-y ¿si lo quiero esos problemas?_

_-no los quieres, es muy poderoso y no quiero que te suceda nada, sería muy arriesgado estar conmigo _

_-eso déjamelo a mí Bella, estoy seguro que el entenderá ya lo verás, por mi no te preocupes, solo dime ¿vas a terminar conmigo?_

_-yo… yo… _

_-¿sí o no? No es tan complicado_

_-no quiero dejarte, pero tampoco quiero causarte problemas, no sería justo, es muy egoísta de mi parte_

_-solo sí o no Bella, por favor responde o terminaré decidiendo yo_

_-¿Qué decidirías tú?_

_-quedarme contigo, buscarme otro empleo y que todo el mundo sepa que eres mi novia_

_-eso sería buena, así no tendría que ver a todas las chicas detrás de ti, esperando que les hagas caso_

_-¿celosa?_

_-lo admito soy muy celosa_

_-no debes tener celos, porque tú eres la persona que amo, nadie podrá cambiarlo, así que de una vez dime ¿Qué quieres?_

_-quiero quedarme contigo, quiero seguir siendo tu novia, pero no quiero que te alejen de mí, así que ¿Qué te parece seguir con el secreto? Prometo controlarme más y no ser tan celosa_

_-no creo que yo pueda controlarme ni evitar sentir celos_

_-tú menos que nadie debería sentir celos, no hay razón_

_-si la hay, mañana pasarás el día con Jacob_

_-bueno no exactamente todo el día, ya que lo veré después del medio día, pero aún así solo serán un par de horas_

_-pero tú le gustas_

_-es solo un amigo Edward, _

_-el te quiero como más que solo un amigo, es muy obvio para todos_

_-no es cierto _

_-claro que sí_

_-no_

_-sí_

_-no_

_-sí_

_-no_

_-ok, dejemos ese asunto y mejor dime ¿a qué hora te veré mañana?- _pregunto Edward

_-mmm, no estoy segura, pero yo te aviso el lugar y la hora_

_-pasaré todo el día esperándote_

_-no te creo, debes tener un montón de cosas interesantes que hacer _

_-tal vez si tengo un montón de cosas que hacer, pero no son más interesantes ni importantes que tú_

_-prometo no tardarme mucho tiempo con Jake- _le aseguro ella y se lanzó a besarlo-


	11. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó tarde y se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas junto a ella

-_ya era hora de que despertaras Bells- _dijo Alice sentándose en la cama de su amiga junto con Rosalie

-¿Qué_ hora es?- _pregunto Bella

-_son las 10:30 ¿Por qué?- dijo Rose_

_-tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero ustedes ¿levantadas tan temprano?_

_-claro, nosotras también tenemos mucho que hacer, además es sábado y tenemos que irnos a nuestras casas- _respondió Alice

-_cierto, deberían haberme despertado, pero las perdono- _dijo Bella queriendo levantarse pero sus amigas no se lo permitieron- _¿Qué?_

_-debes contarnos lo que sucedió anoche- _dijo Alice pero Bella no entendía- _ay Bella por favor, cuando nosotras llegamos Edward estaba aquí durmiendo a tu lado, por eso tuve que irme a la habitación de Rose y lo ayudamos a salir del internado temprano_

_-mmm_

_-no vas a salir de aquí hasta que nos cuentes lo sucedido- _le amenazó Rosalie- _así que será mejor que empieces ya si no quieres quedarte sin tu fin de semana libre_

_-ok- _dijo Bella rendida y empezó a contarles lo sucedido la noche anterior, minutos más tarde- _eso es todo, así que si me disculpan tengo que irme para ver a Jake, si quieren más tarde nos reunimos para que hagan todas las preguntas que quieran_

_-¿Sabes?- _pregunto Rose- _Edward tiene razón, Jacob te ve más que como una amiga, es obvio para todos menos para ti_

_-eso no es verdad, el es mi mejor amigo, así de simple es como un hermano y eso no va a cambiar- _dice Bella

-_no Bella, aquí la que estás equivocada eres tú- _le señala Alice- _no lo quieres ver y tarde o temprano te lo dirá, si es que no lo tiene planeado decirte hoy_

_-no lo creo- _responde Bella

_-¿quieres apostar?- _le reta Rosalie, a lo que su amiga asiente- _está bien, si yo gano vas a ir de compras con nosotras todos los fines de semana durante 2 meses sin hacer ningún tipo de protesta- _Bella está por decir algo pero Rose se le adelanta- _si estás tan segura de que vas a ganar no debería importarte lo que te pida_

_-ok, pero si yo gano, entonces- _Bella se queda pensando pero no se le ocurre nada

-_si tu ganas nos dirás más tarde- _dice Alice- _no me quiero quedar aquí todo el día esperando a que pienses algo en contra de nosotras_

_-perfecto, ahora si me disculpan necesito tomar un baño- _dice Bella mientras se levanta, toma sus cosas de aseo y se dirige al baño

Edward llegó a su casa, subió a su habitación en donde lo esperaba su hermano

-_Edward, ¿Qué está pasando?- _grita Emmet

-_no sé de qué me estás hablando- _le responde Edward tranquilamente mientras se sienta en el sofá de su habitación

-_¿Qué pasa con Isabella?_

_-es mi novia_

_-ya lo sé, pero lo que en verdad quisiera saber es ¿Por qué no sigues con el plan?_

_-estoy siguiendo con el plan Emmet_

_-no lo haces, no soy tonto Edward, tú no te acercas a ella por el plan, te estás enamorando de ella y no lo podemos permitir_

_-yo no me estoy enamorando, ya estoy enamorado_

_-lo sabía_

_-¿Cuál es el problema?_

_-¿Cuál es el problema?, ¡es lo único que piensas decir!, no puedes estar enamorado de Isabella Swan, entiéndelo_

_-lo quise entender, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga con lo que siento?_

_-olvídalo, tal vez será mejor que nos regresemos a Londres_

_-no es necesario, yo pienso seguir con el plan, no podemos olvidar lo que Charlie Swan les hizo a nuestros padres_

_-no te entiendo, dices estar enamorado y aún así piensas seguir con nuestro plan_

_-será más fácil así, ya que no tendré que fingir_

_-pero…_

_-Emmet dame tiempo, solo un poco de tiempo_

_-tiempo ¿para qué?_

_-no lo sé, solo quiero pensar_

_-ayer ¿estuviste con ella?_

_-sí, hablamos y me dijo que me ama… Emmet necesito estar solo, déjame pensar por favor_

_-ok, te daré un poco de tiempo libre_

Rosalie y Alice pasaron a dejar a Bella en su casa

-_Bella, mañana te espero muy temprano en mi casa- _dijo Rosalie- _y te quedaras con nosotras todo el día_

_-no lo olvidaré y hasta mañana ya habré pensado bien en nuestra apuesta_

_-da igual, nosotras vamos a ganar- _dice Alice, Bella no responde, se despide y entra a su casa, en donde la esperaba su padre

-_Jake, te está esperando- _le informa Charlie

-_me lo imagine- _responde Bella- _enseguida iré con él_

_-no me dijiste que tenías una cita con él_

_-no es una cita, es solo una salida de amigos_

_-ah, bueno a mi no me molestaría que ustedes salgan, y se hicieran novios_

_-papá eso no va a suceder, solo somos amigos_

_-tal vez con el tiempo_

_-el tiempo no va a cambiar nada_

_-Bella eso no lo puedes saber, tal vez ahora solo lo veas como un amigo, pero más adelante puede ser que cambies de opinión_

_-no voy a cambiar de opinión_

_-¿acaso hay alguien que te guste?_

_-mmm_

_-¿Quién es?_

_-me voy con Jake papá- _en ese momento Jacob se acerca a ellos, así que Charlie no insiste y salen de la casa,

-_¿Qué sucedió con tu moto Jake?_

_-no creí que Charlie me permitiera llevarte en moto, así que traje el auto_

_-tienes razón, jamás me permitiría subir en tu moto_

_-lo sabía, mejor vámonos-_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-estaba pensando en ir a caminar a la playa ¿te parece?_

_-sí, sería agradable _

_-sí eso pensé_

Rosalie y Alice llegan a casa de la primera, en la entrada estaba Jasper, Alice muy emocionada se acerca a saludarlo

-_¿me has extrañado?- _pregunta Alice

-_sí, no te he visto en las últimas horas y ya te extrañe- _responde Jasper sarcástico, quiere entrar a su casa, pero Alice se lo impide- _en serio Alice, quiero irme, no tengo la más mínima intención de quedarme a platicar contigo el día entero_

_-no era mi intención incomodarte Jasper- _responde Alice tristemente

-_Ali, vamos adentro, no sé porque tanto interés en él- _dice Rose-

-_tal vez tengas razón amiga, entremos… - _Alice entra a la casa seguida de Rose

Jacob y Bella llegan a la playa, caminan por un largo tiempo, hasta que ella se siente cansada y se sientan en la arena, platican de diversas cosas, las horas se pasan rápidamente, cuando empieza a oscurecer Bella se pone de pie seguida de Jacob, pero él la retiene, ella confundida espera

-_Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte_

_-claro Jake, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea_

_-bueno, ok…_

_-es mi impresión o ¿estás nervioso?_

_-algo nervioso_

_-entonces cuando estés más calmado hablamos, porque es tarde y en realidad quiero irme_

_-¿no te agrada mi compañía?_

_-sabes que sí, por algo eres mi mejor amigo_

_-de eso precisamente quería hablarte_

_-¿de mi amistad?_

_-no quiero ser solo tú amigo, quiero algo más_

_-¿Qué? Jake, mmm… creo que debemos irnos_

_-no Bells, déjame decirte qué…-_se acerca a ella y la besa, ella no responde, enseguida se aparta y sale corriendo

Edward acostado en su cama, esperaba la llamada o mensaje de su novia, mientras escuchaba música, en todo el día no había salido de su habitación a pesar de la insistencia de su hermano y de Esme, espero y espero hasta que quedó dormido, soñó que estaba en su casa de Londres, con sus padres _"mamá ¿Qué haces?"_ se quejó Edward mientras se sentaba en el sofá, _"solo_ _siéntate y escucha, no quiero que cometas errores de los cuales te vas a arrepentir", _dijo su padre, "_solo queremos tu felicidad y la de tu hermano y se están equivocando"_ agrego su madre, _¿de qué hablan? _Pregunto Edward, cuando su madre iba a hablar el sonido de la puerta lo despertó

-_Edward, hora de cenar- _dijo Emmet- _baja de una vez si no quieres tener problemas conmigo_

_-Emmet, deberías dejarme dormir_

_-has estado ahí toda la tarde, baja de una buena vez _

_-mmm, ya voy_

Bella llegó a casa de Rosalie, aún sorprendida por lo sucedido con su amigo, Alice llamó a Charlie para decirle que Bella se quedaría con ellas

_-Isabella, habla_…- ordenó Rose

_-ustedes tenían razón-_ dijo Bella- _Jake, me besó_

_-¿Qué?- _preguntaron las dos al unísono

-_no se alteren ustedes también, solo me dijo que quería ser más que un amigo para mí y luego me beso eso es todo- _finalizó Bella

-_era obvio Bella, te lo dijimos pero no quisiste escuchar, ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer?- _pregunto Alice

-_nada, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, nada, solo tratarlo como siempre, como mi amigo, posiblemente está confundido, mañana se dará cuenta de su error y volverá a ser como antes- _respondió Bella

-_eso ni tú te lo crees-_ dijo Rose- _pero bueno, dejemos de lado el tema obvio y pasemos a algo más importante, ¿Qué pasó con Edward?_

_-no he hablado con él, dije que lo llamaría pero ¿Qué quieres que le diga?... ¿Qué no lo llamé porque estaba ocupada besándome con Jacob?_

_-el te besó, no tu a él, aunque dime una cosa ¿respondiste al beso?- _pregunto Alice

-_claro que no, si me sorprendió, pero enseguida lo aparte y no le di oportunidad para más, solo vine con ustedes, no quería que me fuera a buscar a la casa_

_-entonces ¿Qué esperas para llamar a Edward?- _dijo Rose

-_chicas, si no se han dado cuenta, ya es tarde, no creo que me responda ahora, tal vez mañana cuando todos estemos más calmados- _Rose toma el teléfono, marca un número y se lo pasa a Bella, pero nadie responde- _se los dije, ya era tarde_

_-tal vez no tiene el teléfono con él- _intervino Alice- _será mejor dejarlo para mañana_

_-o puedo llamar a Emmet y preguntarle- _sugirió Rose

-_Rose, tú solo quieres una excusa para llamar a Emmet- _replico Bella

-_cierto, pero eso sería muy útil-_

Al día siguiente nadie se levanto temprano, parecía que todos tenían el ánimo por el piso, así que se tomaron su tiempo para reanimarse, Rosalie, Alice y Bella se levantaron a las 10 a.m. y bajaron a desayunar, el único que se encontraba en casa era Jasper ya que su madre había salido, él las saludo y se sorprendió al ver que Alice lo ignoraba, mientras que su hermana y Bella lo miraban mal, no dijo nada y decidió alejarse de ellas por todo el día

-_deberíamos salir de aquí- _sugirió Alice-

_-estaba pensando en lo mismo-_ dijo Rose-

_-tal vez solo deberíamos dejar que pase el tiempo y esperar a que sea hora de regresar al internado- _dijo Bella

-_puede ser una opción- _dijo Alice antes de contestar su celular, era su mamá, habló con ella por unos minutos, cuando colgó estaba sonriente-_ Esme, invitó a mi mamá a su casa y le ha pedido que nos lleve con ella, tenemos que irnos ya para mi casa, mi mamá nos está esperando_

_-genial, ya tenemos algo para hoy- _dijo Rose- _además podremos conocer la casa de Emmet y Edward_

_-¿y si está enojado por no haberle llamado?- _pregunta Bella

-_no lo creo, y si lo está será un buen momento para arreglar cualquier problema- _dijo Alice- _así que vámonos ya- _dijo mientras arrastraba a las chicas fuera de la casa

Al medio día llegaron a casa de los Cullen, la cual se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, rodeada de árboles, Carlisle y Esme los recibieron, pasaron a la sala en donde se encontraban Edward y Emmet, los saludaron y tomaron asiento, lamentablemente a Carlisle le llamaron del hospital y tuvo que salir, al igual que Esme y Mary quienes fueron al supermercado, dejando a los chicos solos

-_chicas ¿quieren salir a caminar?- _pregunto Emmet a Rose y Alice, ambas asintieron y dejaron en la casa solos a Edward y Bella

-_Edward, creo que te debo una gran disculpa, en serio lo lamento, sé que ayer debí llamarte, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde- _dijo Bella

-_mmm_

_-¿no piensas decirme nada?_

_-no sé qué decirte, en serio, no creo tener nada que perdonarte, no es como si estuviera todo el día pendiente del teléfono esperando tu llamada_

_-mmm_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿estás enojado conmigo?_

_-solo te extrañe demasiado- _dijo Edward, acercándose a besarla- _pero ahora ya estoy mucho mejor_

_-yo también_

_-¿Qué pasó ayer?_

_-perdí una apuesta, y ahora tengo mis fines de semana ocupados para ir de compras con Rose y Alice por dos meses- _respondió una afligida Bella

-_¿una apuesta? ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?_

_-es solo una tontería, no creo que te interesen los detalles_

_-me interesa, pero no te voy a obligar para que me lo cuentes_

_-te lo diré, pero no quiero que le enfades_

_-no veo porque he de enfadarme_

_-pues, ellas me dijeron que Jacob estaba enamorado de mí y que pronto me lo diría y yo no les hice casa, entonces hicimos esa tonta apuesta y justo ayer cuando salí con Jacob me llevó a la playa, caminamos y cuando nos íbamos a despedir me dijo que bueno, que quería ser más que un amigo para mí y me besó, eso es todo, mejor vamos afuera a buscar a los chicos_

_-¿te beso?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

_-¿te beso?- _pregunto Edward

_-sí, pero ni siquiera fue un beso, solo que me tomó por sorpresa pero enseguida lo aparte, así que no hay nada porque preocuparse, en serio, no fue nada_

_-tú lo quieres_

_-solo como un amigo, es como de mi familia, como un hermano para mí, ya sabes que de quién estoy enamorada es de ti y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar_

_-lo sé, pero no por eso deja de importarme que otro quiera besar a mi novia_

_-no creo que vuelva a suceder, hablaré con él y dejaré todo claro, él lo entenderá, incluso puedo asegurar que él se equivoco ni siquiera pienso que esté enamorado de mí _

_-preferiría que no hables con él- _ella lo mira preocupada- _no te inquietes, jamás te impondría nada, tú puedes ver a las personas que quieras, eso sí, sin olvidarte que me tienes a mí_

_-jamás de olvidaría de eso_

_-eso espero- _dice él acercándola más para besarla-

-_Rose, ¿podríamos entrar ya?- _pregunto Alice irritada

-_mmm, Ali, solo dame unos minutos más- _responde Rosalie y vuelve a besar a Emmet

_-¿saben lo incómoda que me siento ahora?- _dice Alice pero ninguno de los dos le hace caso- _sepárense de una buena vez- _se acerca a ellos, los separa y se para en medio de ellos

-_Alice retírate- _le pide Emmet- _no sé qué pretendes, pero no vas a lograr nada con eso, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para retirarte_

_-y si sabes lo que te conviene no lo harás- _dice Alice cruzándose de brazos

-_necesitas conseguirte un novio Alice- _responde Emmet

-_no necesito un novio- _grita Alice

-_Emmet y Alice se calman ya- _les ordena Rose- _y sí Alice tienes razón es hora de entrar a la casa, además Esme y Mary deben estar por llegar- _

Los tres se dirigen a la entrada de la casa, abren la puerta entran Emmet y Rose, finalmente Alice

_-Rose para la próxima adviértele a tu novio que…-_decía Alice hasta que entró y vio a Edward y Bella besarse- _¡ay no!, ¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto?, es lo único que me faltaba, ¿Por qué no pueden separarse un segundo?_

_-Alice, ¿te encuentras bien?- _pregunta preocupada Bella mientras se acerca a ella

-_no, no, no- _dice Alice abrazando a Bella, luego empieza a llorar, Rose se une a ellas en el abrazo, y tratan de calmarla, Edward y Emmet silenciosamente se retiran-

Pasan unos minutos y Alice se calman, las tres se sientan en el sofá

-_lo siento chicas, ya se me pasó, estoy bien- _dijo Alice

-_no, no estás bien, por favor Ali dinos lo que sucede- _pidió Bella

-_no es nada, creo que me volví loca por unos segundos eso es todo, mejor saldré a tomar un poco de aire- _

-_vamos contigo- _dijo Rose y Bella asintió, las tres salieron fuera de la casa

Edward y Emmet estaban en la cocina tomando agua, vieron a las chicas salir pero ellos se quedaron ahí

_-¿Crees que Alice esté bien?- _pregunta Emmet viendo a las chicas

-_si estuviera bien, no lloraría- _le responde Edward

-_cierto, pero me preocupa, es la primera vez que la veo así, siempre ha estado tan alegre_

_-apenas la conocemos Emmet, no podemos saber si es la primera vez que le pasa_

_-su carácter no es así_

_-te repito, no la conocemos_

_-ya lo sé, pero en realidad no creo que eso le pase seguido, ¿no viste a Rose y Bella?, estaban preocupadas_

_-es su amiga, obvio que se iban a preocupar_

_-no sé Edward, algo le pasa y yo voy a averiguar qué es y la voy a ayudar_

_-no estamos aquí para ayudar a nadie ¿Recuerdas?_

_-sí, lo recuerdo, pero ella no parece mala persona_

_- tal vez, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a nada_

Esme y Mary regresan, preparan el almuerzo y lo sirven, la tarde pasa de prisa y llega la hora de irse, ellas tenían que volver al internado así que se despiden de la familia Cullen, al llegar al internado Alice, Rose y Bella se encierran en la habitación para que nadie las moleste, era hora de dormir pero ninguna iba a hacerlo hasta terminar su conversación

-_Alice Brandon, habla de una vez- _le ordeno Rose

-_Rose, no le grites, lo último que necesita es una regaño de tú parte- _le dijo Bella

-_no importa, de todos modos les iba a decir, solo que la casa de Esme no era el lugar indicado- _dijo Alice triste- _así que si hacen silencio y dejan de pelear podría hablar_

_-ok, te escuchamos- _dice Rose

-_bien, pero no quiero interrupciones—_ambas asienten- _no es nada malo, solo estoy algo triste, les explico, porque no quiero que lo mal interpreten, estoy feliz por ustedes, porque encontraron a las personas indicadas para ustedes, pero el problema es que yo no, en serio pensé que sí pero me equivoque, la razón por la que me empeñe en lo del baile, es porque soñé que ahí encontraría a la persona perfecta para mí, pero no sucedió, así que hoy al verlas con ellos, me moleste conmigo misma, me sentí sola, lo lamento, creo que exagere un poco_

_-Alice, estoy segura que encontrarás a una persona que te ame y tu ames, y serás la persona más feliz del mundo- _le dijo Bella mientras la abrazaba- _y sabes que no estás sola, nos tienes a nosotras, a tus padres_

_-lo sé Bells y te lo agradezco, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para volver a ser la misma de antes, aunque lo único que me anima es que tú irás de compras conmigo todos los fines de semana_

_-mmm casi lo olvido- _

_-no te zafaras muy fácil- _agrego Rose- _y Alice por favor dime que esto no tiene nada que ver con el tonto de mi hermano_

_-olvídalo Rose, voy a estar bien- _finalizó Alice, yéndose a la cama ante las atentas miradas de sus amigas

-_Edward- _grito Emmet haciéndolo despertar- _ya amaneció y si no te apresuras llegaras tarde_

_-Emmet, bájate de mi cama, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

_-solo necesito un pequeño favor, Eddy no es nada complicado_

_-no te haré ningún favor si me vuelves a llamar Eddy_

_-bien, pero levántate te veo abajo- _dijo Emmet mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano, minutos más tarde Edward baja y se encuentra con su hermano en el comedor

-_¿Dónde están Carlisle y ESme?- _pregunto Edward

-_salieron temprano pero nos dejaron el desayuno listo- _dijo un sonriente Emmet

-_¿qué te pasa?- _

-_solo quiero que le entregues algo a Rose_

_-mmm_

_-por favor, es importante_

_-¿Por qué no le entregas tú?_

_-porque no tengo tiempo, hoy empiezo a trabajar en la empresa Swan_

_-eso está bien Emmet, no tardes mucho en encontrar los papeles que nos interesan_

_-no creo que haya problema con eso, pero si quieres saberlo, aún sigue en pie mi oferta de irnos y dejar todo como está_

_-¿Acaso Rose te rechazó y por eso quieres marcharte?_

_-eso es imposible, ella está loca por mí, acepto que sería difícil la despedida pero sería peor ver lastimado a mi hermano_

_-Emmet, te lo repito, voy a seguir con el plan original, cuanto todo termine entonces podremos marcharnos _

_-si eso es lo que tu quieres…_

_-sí, eso es lo que debemos hacer así que no tardes y encuentra esos papeles lo más pronto posible- _dijo Edward enojado saliendo de la casa

En el internado, Rosalie y Alice prácticamente arrastraron a Bella hacia la cafetería

-_no te puedes esconder todo el día- _dijo Rose

_-te permitimos saltarte el desayuno, pero ya estamos en el almuerzo y debes alimentarte_- agrego Alice

-_no quiero ver a Jake- _respondió Bella

-_debes enfrentarlo algún día, en clases ni siquiera querías mirarlo, pero ya basta, habla de una vez con él_

Las tres llegaron a la mesa en donde los esperaban sus amigos, Ben, Ángela y Jacob, Bella casi no comió nada, ni prestó atención a lo que sus amigos comentaban, y antes que sonara la campana se levantó de la mesa alegando que quería caminar, Jacob se ofreció a acompañarla y ella acepto, su próxima clase era de música así que fueron directamente hacia el salón, en el camino ninguno de los dos habló era un momento sumamente incómodo, cuando finalmente llegaron, entraron, cerraron la puerta y empezaron a hablar

-_Bella, lo siento, sé que no debí besarte sin tu permiso, pero no pude evitarlo, me gustas y mucho, sabes que te quiero y me gustaría que fueras mi novia- _dijo Jacob mirándola a los ojos y esperando su respuesta

-_Jake… tú eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo de hecho, casi mi hermano, siempre te he visto de esa manera, tú nunca dijiste nada de eso- _dijo Bella

-_pero te lo digo ahora, no te preocupes por nada Bells, estoy seguro que lo nuestro funcionara, tú lo has dicho soy tu mejor amigo y no hay nadie que te conozca mejor que yo, incluso Charlie estará feliz _

_-lo siento Jake pero en verdad no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, yo no te quiero de esa manera, sería muy egoísta de mi parte intentar algo que dé ante mano sé que no va a funcionar_

_-puede funcionar si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte_

_-no lo creo_

_-por favor, solo acepta, acaso ¿no te gustó mi beso?_

_-Jake no estábamos hablando de eso_

_-no lo evadas_

_-no lo hago_

_-claro que sí, pero yo tengo una mejor manera de comprobarlo- _en ese instante se acerco a ella y por segunda vez la beso, ella no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que alguien entró al salón, cuando vio de quién se trataba se alejo lo más que pudo de su amigo y su mirada se posó en su profesor


	13. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Edward entró seguido por el resto de los alumnos, se dirigió al escritorio mientras los demás se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos

-_ahora si me sorprendiste Bella, no sabía que hacías ese tipo de cosas en el salón de clases- _dijo Jessica

_ -a mí no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, yo sabía que ella no era ninguna santa- _comento Lauren

-_si saben lo que les conviene- _empezó a amenazar Rosalie

-_Señorita Hale, guarde silencio y lo mismo les pido al resto- _dijo Edward, todos lo miraron y le hicieron caso, empezó a dar su clase, en ningún momento regreso a ver a Bella

La clase pasó lentamente, era evidente la tensión en el ambiente, Alice le pasó un papel a Bella preguntándole que había pasado, ella le respondió y se lo devolvió, así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que Edward las descubrió, las sacó del salón y las envió a la dirección, cuando terminó salió rápidamente, llegó a su auto, se subió y salió del internado, condujo hasta su casa, afortunadamente para él no había nadie ya que no quería ni hablar ni ver a nadie, así que fue hasta su habitación y empezó a romper cosas

Alice y Bella salieron de la dirección y se dieron cuenta que todos las miraban, en realidad miraban a Bella ya que Lauren y sus amigas se habían encargado de difundir el rumor sobre ella y Jacob, Bella fue hasta el estacionamiento esperando encontrar el auto de su novio pero no estaba y tampoco le respondía el celular, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a su habitación en donde ya las esperaban sus amigas

-_no lo encontré- _dice Bella, se acuesta en su cama y empieza a llorar

-_no llores Bella, todo se va a solucionar- _dice Alice tratando de consolarla- _solo debemos esperar a que se calme, él se va a dar cuenta de que está equivocado y vendrá para hablar contigo_

_-no lo creo- _dice Bella- _estaba muy enojado _

_-Bella por favor, deja de llorar, él va a hablar contigo aunque tenga que traerlo arrastrado- _dijo Rosalie

-_gracias Rose, pero no creo que puedas convencerlo, mucho menos cuando escuche todos los comentarios del internado- _agrego Bella

-_es lo de menos Bells, en poco tiempo todo terminará, nosotras nos encargaremos de eso, ya lo veras- _le aseguró Rose

Escucharon tocar la puerta y Alice se apresuró a abrirla, era Jacob quiso pasar para ver a Bella pero ella se opuso, insistió tanto hasta que aceptó, Alice y Rose los dejaron solos

-_Bella, lo lamento tanto, no quería causarte ningún tipo de problema, es todo mi culpa, pero te prometo que voy a solucionar todo y no permitiré que nadie vuelva a comentar lo sucedido- _le prometió Jacob, tratando de abrazarla, pero ella se negó, lo alejó

-_no Jake, no es tu culpa, tú no iniciaste el rumor, así que olvídalo, a mí ni siquiera me importa lo que los demás digan de mí _

_-entonces ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-me duele la cabeza_

_-no te creo_

_-no importa si me crees o no, en serio estoy bien_

_-ok, ahora si respóndeme algo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿vas a ser mi novia?, creo que así se clamarían un poco los rumores_

_-te dije que no me importa lo que los demás digan o piensen- _gritó Bella- _y no, no quiero ser tu novia y si no tienes nada más que decir será mejor que te vayas, solo te pido que nunca más me vuelvas a besar_

_-Bella no te alteres, sé que estuvo mal, pero no creo que haya sido tan malo mi beso_

_-es malo cuando no amas a la persona que te besa_

_-¿acaso no sientes nada por mí?_

_-eres mi amigo Jake, eso es todo_

_-¿estás enamorada de alguien más?_

_-no es algo que vaya a discutir contigo_

_-pero me acabas de decir que soy tu amigo y como amigo te lo pregunto ¿estás o no enamorada de alguien?- _Bella no responde- _tomaré eso como un sí_

_-deberías irte, si te encuentran aquí será peor- _abre la puerta, él entiende y como despedida la abraza, no saben de dónde, solo vieron el flash de una cámara y se separaron, por más que buscaron no encontraron a nadie

Por la noche, Emmet llega a su casa y sube directamente a la habitación de su hermano, se da toca la puerta pero nadie responde, quiere abrir la puerta pero está cerrada con llave, empieza a llamar a su hermano, grita y al no recibir respuesta se desespera

-_¿Qué sucede Emmet?- _pregunta Esme preocupada

-_Edward no abre la puerta ni me responde- _contesta Emmet

-_-tal vez está dormido- _

-_creo que con todo mi escándalo se hubiera despertado, ¿tienes llave del cuarto?_

_-sí, pero no sé qué diría Edward si la usamos, ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?_

_-algo pasó, pero no estoy seguro si deba contarte_

_-iré por la llave para poder hablar con él- _Esme se va y regresa enseguida con la llave, abre la puerta y encuentran el cuarto hecho un completo desastre, pero Edward no está ahí- _Emmet debes decirme lo que está pasando para poder ayudarlo_

_-primero lo encontramos y luego que te lo cuente él_

_-¿Dónde lo buscamos?_

_-no tienen que buscarme- _dice Edward apareciendo detrás de ellos- _siento mucho este desorden, lo arreglaré de inmediato_

_-Edward ¿Qué pasó?- _pregunta Esme acercándose a su hijo- _te ves triste_

_-no pasa nada, estoy bien, solo tuve un mal día, pero nada más, así que si me disculpan tengo mucho que limpiar, y creo que me tomará toda la noche- _

-_Edward si quieres hablar de algo, ¿sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad?- _pregunta Esme y el asiente, triste y preocupada sale ella de la habitación dejando a los hermanos solos

-_Emmet tu también debes irte-_

_-yo sé lo que sucedió Edward, Rose me ha estado llamando para preguntarme si sé algo de ti ya que no le contestas el teléfono_

_-se quedó sin batería y no he tenido tiempo de cargarlo_

_-¿no quieres hablar de eso?_

_-no hay nada de qué hablar, mejor apresúrate a encontrar los papeles, no quiero quedarme aquí mucho tiempo_

_-Edward ni siquiera vas a comentarlo_

_-Emmet concéntrate en encontrar esos papeles y punto _

_-¿no la vas a llamar para que te lo explique?_

_-no_

_-pero tienes que hablarle_

_-ya lo sé, voy a hablar con ella, y arreglare las cosas, eso es parte del plan_

_-yo no estoy hablando del plan, estoy hablando de lo que sientes por ella_

_-no tengo porque sentir nada por ella, intentaré acercarme si pero por seguir el plan, después que termine ella podrá quedarse con su amiguito y nosotros nos iremos, así que concéntrate en buscar esos papeles lo más pronto posible mientras yo me encargo de Isabella_

En la oficina de Charlie, él estaba sentado revisando unos papeles, su secretaria le anuncio que tenía una visita

-_Charlie deberías dejar de trabajar tanto- _le dijo Billy mientras se acercaba hasta su escritorio

-_solo trabajo lo necesario- _le respondió Charlie- _dime ¿a qué debo tu visita?_

_-¿acaso no puedo visitar a un amigo sin ninguna razón?_

_-si tienes razón, dame unos minutos mientras termino con esto- _le dijo mientras le mostraba una carpeta llena de documentos

-_¿Qué revisas?_

_-son los papeles de un nuevo empleado, entró a trabajar hoy, pero me parece haberlo visto en otro lugar_

_-¿de quién se trata?_

_-Emmet Cullen_

_-debe ser hijo de Carlisle Cullen, el nuevo médico_

_-así es_

_-¿Tuviste algún problema con él?_

_-no, solo que me recuerda a alguien_

_-deben ser ideas tuyas_

_-tal vez_

_-deja eso y vayamos a cenar, tengo algo muy importante que comentarte_

_-¿Sobre qué?_

_-sobre nuestros hijos, Jacob me ha dicho que le ha pedido a Bella que sea su novia_

_-ella no me ha comentado nada, pero me da gusto por los dos_

_-ella no le ha respondido todavía, y quiero que la convenzas de que su respuesta sea afirmativa_

_-yo no intervendré en las decisiones de Bella, ella sabrá a quién acepta o no_

_-Charlie, se razonable, sería lo mejor que nos podría pasar, tú conoces a Jacob y sabes que será el mejor novio para tu hija_

_-lo sé, pero no es mi vida de la que estamos hablando, es de Bella y ella sabrá a quién quiere y a quién no_

_-Charlie eres mi amigo, pero sabrás comprender que es lo mejor, no me obligues a decir tu secreto_

A la mañana siguiente, Bella y sus amigas se despiertan tarde ya que la noche anterior se acostaron tarde, se levantaron, cambiaron y salieron corriendo directo al salón de clases, obviamente llegaron tarde y el profesor no las dejo entrar, así que se dirigieron a la cafetería para desayunar

-_Bella debes comer- _le decía Alice

-_no tengo hambre, solo quiero hablar con Edward- _respondió Bella mientras revisaba su teléfono- _ni siquiera un mensaje ha respondido_

_-no te preocupes lo verás hoy, tiene clases ¿recuerdas?, es más ya que no entramos podemos ir a buscarlo- _dijo Rosalie mientras se tomaba un café- _eso sí primero aliméntate_

Bella acepto y empezó a comer, después de unos minutos las tres fueron a buscar a Edward, pero se encontraron con la directora

-_¿Qué hacen fuera de su salón?- _pregunto ella

-_llegamos tarde y no nos dejaron entrar- _le explico Rose- _así que estamos esperando para entrar a la siguiente clase_

_-y mientras tanto están perdiendo el tiempo- _termino la directora- _así que acompáñenme a mi oficina, buscaré algo en lo que se puedan ocupar_

_-pero ya mismo termina esta hora- _se quejo Alice

-_la próxima hora la tendrán libre, así que no habrá problema puesto que ustedes ya tuvieron su hora libre, así que acompáñenme por favor- _dijo la directora y empezó a caminar rumbo a la dirección seguida por Rose, Alice y Bella


	14. Chapter 14

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 14**

_-esto es realmente frustrante- _dice Bella mientras organiza unas carpetas

-_es cierto, ¿sabes Rose? A veces no hay ninguna ventaja en ser la hija de la directora- _agrega Alice limpiando un repisa

-_ni me lo digan, llevamos como media hora aquí y aún falta bastante- _dice mirando la larga fila de carpetas- _no sé porque nos hizo esto, ni siquiera hicimos nada malo_

_-ahora que lo mencionas, parecía molesta por algo- _comenta Bella

-_es verdad, ¿alguna de ustedes hicieran algo malo?- _pregunta Rose

-_si hubiéramos hecho algo, tú estarías enterada e involucrada Rose, así que no veo porque la pregunta- _dice Alice

_-ja, ja, ja, tienen razón, lo siento chicas- _dice Rose- _pero de todos modos si pasa algo malo, muy pronto lo sabremos, primero porque no nos puede dejar todo el día aquí ya que tenemos clases y segundo porque si no viene rápida yo misma le iré a pedir una explicación _

_-Rose, no necesitamos más problemas, será mejor esperar a que ella venga a buscarnos, y ya veremos lo que pasa- _termina Bella y las tres vuelven a sus labores

Jacob y Ángela caminaban por el instituto buscando a sus amigas

-_¿Dónde crees que estén?- _pregunta Jacob

-_sí supiera donde están, no las estaría buscando Jacob, pueden estar en cualquier parte- _responde Ángela

-_mmm, pero nadie las ha visto, ¿Crees que les pasó algo?_

_-no, nada malo les puede pasar en este internado, así que no empieces, tal vez se están escondiendo o no quieren estar contigo y tienen razones para eso_

_-¿lo dices por lo de ayer?_

_-obviamente, Jacob, sé que no quieres a Bella, pero no puedes perseguirla de esa manera, me contaron lo que sucedió, así que puedo opinar, si ella te quisiera de la misma manera no dudaría en darte una respuesta, ni siquiera le importaría todos los rumores, pero no es así, ella te quiere, sí, pero como un amigo, nada más ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

_-porque la amo_

_-¿estás completamente seguro de eso?- _el asiente- _entonces dale tiempo, invítala a salir, intenta conquistarle regálale algo que le guste, pero no la beses sin su permiso, te aseguro que eso no te acercará más a ella_

_-yo lo sé, pero no encuentro la manera correcta de acercarme, como amigos fue todo fácil, pero como pareja, no sé cómo actuar, y ella no me ayuda en nada_

_-tú tampoco se la has puesto fácil_

_-mmm_

_-dime ¿Qué harías si ella se enamora de alguien más?_

_-eso no pasara_

_-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

_-simple, ella va a estar conmigo siempre, además dime ¿crees que no me daría cuenta si ella sale con otra persona?, aquí conocemos a todos y nunca ha estado interesada en nadie, todos lo sabemos, además solo salimos el fin de semana y ella se la pasa con nosotros o con Rose y Alice, ¿a quién puede conocer?_

_-no lo sé, quizás al ¿hermano de Rose?_

_-¿crees que esté saliendo con él?_

_-no, porque apenas lo conocimos, pero tú me preguntaste _

En la empresa Swan, Emmet trabajaba como asistente de Charlie por lo que tuvo libre acceso a su oficina, y lo aprovecharía para buscar los documentos relacionados con la estafa a su familia…

-_¿te sientes a gusto en el trabajo?- _pregunta Charlie

-_sí, señor Swan, todos me han tratado muy bien- _responde Emmet

-_me alegro que sea así muchacho, pero puedes llamarme Charlie- _dice Charlie

-_gracias Charlie-_

_-me dijiste que acaban de mudarse- _el asiente- _¿De dónde vienen?_

_-de Londres, pero mi mamá quiso regresar a Forks, extrañaba mucho este lugar- _explica Emmet

-_Esme, tengo un vago recuerdo de ella, ya sabes se mudaron hace mucho tiempo, pero solíamos ser amigos _

_-no lo sabía_

_-bueno, no creo que ellos me recuerden, aunque si los vi un par de veces en Londres, yo también estuve por ahí un poco más de un año_

_-¿le gusta Londres?_

_-no, por eso no me quede mucho tiempo, pero el necesario para hacer buenos negocios_

_-buenos negocios_

_-sí, pero hay que dejar el pasado atrás, ¿me dijiste que conocías a mi hija?_

_-sí, la conocí cuando fuimos a almorzar en casa de los señores Brandon_

_-qué raro, no me lo comento, aunque no debe sorprenderme se la pasa con sus amigas de arriba para abajo, casi no la veo, excepto en vacaciones, ella es mi mayor tesoro, no soportaría que algo le suceda, ni que alguien le haga daño_

_-me lo imagino, así piensan todos los padres, pero cuando la conocí parecía una muchacha muy feliz_

_-lo es _

_- "no por mucho"- _pensó Emmet mientras le sonreía a Charlie

La reunión de los profesores se había prolongado, llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos acudieron a la cafetería, excepto Rose, Alice y Bella que continuaban con su castigo, el tiempo pasó rápido no se habían dado cuenta de la hora, hasta que la directora entró y las llevó a la dirección, las tres tomaron asiento en frente del escritorio de ella

-_¿saben porque están aquí?- _pregunto la directora

-_eso es exactamente lo que quería preguntar ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- _pregunta Rosalie

-_por esto- _dice la directora mientras les muestra una carpeta con fotos, hay varias de Rosalie junto a Emmet en situaciones muy comprometedoras y algunas de Bella, entre ellas las que le tomaron con Jacob en su cuarto- _díganme ¿Qué significa esto?_

_-mamá, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?- _pregunta Rosalie

-_me llegaron algunas a mí y otras al resto de profesores- _explica la directora- _por eso la reunión, no sabemos quién envió esto pero es obvio que quieren perjudicarlas, no saben todo lo que tuve que soportar en esa reunión, así que Rosalie explícame ya_

_-mamá él es mi novio, te lo dije, siento mucho lo de las fotos, pero en serio estoy enamorada de él- _dice Rose-

_-quiero conocerlo Rose, y quiero que evites este tipo de situaciones, por favor se más consciente _

_-no te preocupes mamá, te prometo que no volverá a suceder_

_-gracias y en cuanto a ti Bella, conoces las reglas, Jacob estaba en tu cuarto, así que recibirán su castigo, pero el de las otras fotos, no se ve quién es, y no te voy a preguntar quién es, eso sí, si es tu novio y quieres verlo que sea afuera del internado-_ella asiente- _lo que sucedió con Jacob en el salón de música, estuvo mal sí, pero ayer me lo explicaste y no volveré a tocar el tema, ¿saben quién pudo haber mandado las fotos?- _las tres niegan- _en ese caso sean más cuidadosas, Rose espérame en tu habitación aún no hemos terminado de hablar, Bella creo que deberías de disculparte con el profesor Cullen, a él le llegaron todas las fotos y con unas notas extrañas, al menos habla con él, por el momento pueden retirarse mientras tú Alice quisiera conversar contigo por unos minutos- _Bella y Rose salen de la oficina-

-_¿qué hice yo?- _pregunto Alice

-_nada malo Alice tranquila, quiero hablar sobre Jasper, me dijo que no se comportó muy bien contigo_

_-no es nada, si es solo eso entonces yo también me retiraré_

_-Alice, no sé qué pasó entre los dos pero se siente mal, por algo que te dijo, me pidió que hablara contigo y que te convenza de hablar con él_

_-no hace falta, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, y si le hace sentir mejor dile que no le guardo rencor por nada, eso es todo, ¿me puedo retirar?_

_-claro _

_-gracias- _y Alice se levanta de la silla y sale

Bella busca a Edward pero no lo encuentra, está de regreso a su habitación y se encuentra con Jacob

-_Bella te estaba buscando- _dice él

-_Jake, no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo_

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-nada, solo estoy cansada_

_-¿no piensas ir a las últimas clases?_

_-no, hoy no me siento bien, nos vemos luego Jake_

_-ok- _la abraza- _solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar a tu lado siempre, te quiero Bells, y espero que me correspondas_

_-lo siento, pero no puedo_

A lo lejos Edward los observaba


	15. Chapter 15

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

A lo lejos Edward los observaba, estuvo a punto de acercarse pero se controlo y decidió irse, empezó a caminar en dirección contraria sin mirar atrás, llegó al estacionamiento, subió en su auto y se fue del instituto, empezó a manejar sin rumbo fijo, manejo por horas, llegó la noche sin que se diera cuenta, en ningún momento dejó de pensar en Bella, estaba demasiado enojado y dolido por haber creído que ella lo amaba, no quería sentirse así, odiaba ser tan vulnerable, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y condujo hasta Seattle, fue al aeropuerto y compro un pasaje para el primer vuelo hacia Londres, llamó a Emmet pero él no respondió así que le dejo un mensaje informándole sobre su viaje y pidiendo que justifique su ausencia, le prometió que regresaría pronto.

-_Me voy a olvidar del amor que siento por ti Isabella Swan- _prometió Edward antes de subirse en el avión

La semana y el mes terminó con la mayor normalidad posible, la rutina era la misma, ninguna de las chicas habían podido localizar a Edward, Emmet solo veía a Rosalie pero en ninguna de sus conversaciones quiso mencionar a su hermano, las clases de música continuaron con un nuevo profesor, Bella no prestó atención a nada a su alrededor por pensar en Edward, estaba desesperada, al fin era viernes y podrían salir del internado

-_Bella –_dijo Rose tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga- _por fin hablé con Emmet, dice que tiene algo importante que decirnos, es sobre Edward, hoy cenará en mi casa_

_-¿Edward irá?- _pregunta Bella entre preocupada y desesperada

-_no, pero si tendremos noticias suyas- _aclara Rose y se sienta junto a su amiga- _escucharme Bella, has estado "ausente" los últimos días, sé que lo quieres y mueres por verlo, pero si no recibes la noticia que esperas- _piensa por unos segundos y luego continua- _quiero que me prometas que…_

_-no voy a prometerte nada Rose- _dice Bella mirando a su amiga- _quiero saber lo que sucede, solo quiero hablar con él y si no se resuelve nada... en realidad no sé qué haré, solo quiero aclarar todo- _se levanta de la cama y se mira al espejo- _no pensé que llegaría a decirlo, pero, ¿me ayudarían a arreglarme?_

_-Bella, él no estará ahí- _dice Rose parándose junto a su amiga

-_tal vez llegue de sorpresa y quiero que me vea bonita, por favor Rose- _suplica Bella mientras las lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos sin que pueda controlarse

-_te ayudaré Bella, Alice también estará gustosa de hacerlo- _asegura su amiga rodeándola con sus brazos, en ese momento entra Alice y también se une al abrazo-

-_gracias amigas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes- _dice Bella

Emmet salió temprano del trabajo, en poco tiempo se había ganado la confianza de su jefe, logró encontrar algunos papeles útiles para él y sin que se diera cuenta los sacó de la oficina y guardó en un lugar seguro, poco a poco reunía las pruebas suficientes contra Charlie, solo esperaba el regreso de su hermano para consumar su venganza, ese día iría a cenar en casa de los Hale, para conocer oficialmente a la familia de su novia, estaba nervioso pero a la vez tranquilo, él por lo general caía bien a todos así que no le preocupaba conocer un par de personas más

-_Edward llamó y dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hablar contigo- _le informo Esme a su hijo- _parecía realmente importante_

_-gracias, lo llamaré enseguida- _dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa

-_llámalo mañana o llegarás tarde a casa de tu novia y no creo que quieras quedar mal en frente de su familia_

_-ellos me amaran- _asegura Emmet

-_estoy segura de eso- _dice Esme- _espero la traigas pronto a cenar con nosotros_

_-ya la conocen_

_-sí, pero nunca nos la has presentado oficialmente como tu novia_

Después de una larga conversación entre Alice, Rosalie y Charlie, ellas lograron obtener permiso para que Bella se quede en casa de los Hale esa noche, antes no había problema con eso, pero en las últimas semanas él había insistido en que su hija se quede el mayor tiempo posible en casa y por lo general su compañía para todo era Jacob, su amistad no había sido la misma que antes, Jacob insistía con Bella sin importar lo que ella dijera y ahora contaba con la ayuda de Charlie y Billy que no dejaban de inventar planes, reuniones y salidas en las que estuvieran reunidos los dos, lo que a Isabella le molestaba y mostraba su disgusto a todos sin tomar en cuenta lo que pensaran los demás, ya no salía con Jacob por gusto sino por obligación y hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo por lo que ya no era bienvenido en su "reunión de amigos"

-_voy a estar en deuda con ustedes toda la vida- _decía Bella mientras dejaba que sus amigas la maquillaran

-_si lo dices por lo de Charlie, no hay problema, será bueno para ti, pasar toda un día sin ver a Jacob- _responde Alice riendo

-_se ha convertido en un completo idiota- _aporta Rosalie- _en serio Bella no sé como lo aguantas cerca_

_-era nuestro amigo- _dice Bella encogiéndose de hombros- _pero estoy contigo Rose, ya no lo quiero cerca, no quiero que insista en eso de ser novios y menos cuando Billy o mi papá interfieren, no sé porque lo hacen, pero me tienen harta_

_-y con mucha razón, pero ¿no te parece extraño el comportamiento de Charlie?- _pregunta Alice- _es extraño, nunca pensé que se comportaría de esa manera_

_-yo tampoco, y se lo he preguntado, pero simplemente dice "Jacob es lo mejor para ti", pero creo que algo me esconde, he escuchado conversaciones extrañas entre él y Billy- _responde Bella preocupada- _creo que me están escondiendo algo y quisiera encontrar un modo de averiguarlo, pero sinceramente no tengo la menor idea _

_-Isabella Swan, ¿te olvidas que eres nuestra amiga?- _dice Alice ofendida- _deberías saber que nosotras somos expertas en encontrar información_

_-Alice, esto no es un juego- _dice Bella

_-¡oh por favor! Será divertido, entre tú, yo y Rose resolveremos el misterio- _aseguro Alice terminando de arreglar a su amiga

La hora de la cena llegó, Lilian (mamá de Rose y Jasper) estaba junto a su hijo en la sala esperando que las chicas bajen, ellas no tardaron en unírselos al mismo tiempo que llegaba Emmet, Rose lo recibió y lo llevó ante su familia

-_mamá, Jasper, quiero presentarles a Emmet Cullen, mi novio- _dijo Rose

-_mucho gusto señora- _dijo Emmet besando la mano de Lilian

-_llámame Lilian por favor- _dijo ella

-_Jasper, es un gusto conocerte Rose me ha hablado mucho de ti- _siguió Emmet estrechando la mano de él

-_igualmente, espero que cuides bien de mi hermana- _dijo Jasper

-_claro que lo haré, ella es lo más importante para mí- _afirmó Emmet, saludo a Alice y Bella

Todos pasaron al comedor, la cena transcurrió de manera normal entre conversaciones y risas, cuando terminaron pasaron al salón para conversar, después de unos minutos Lilian se retiro, Jasper intentó iniciar conversación con Alice pero ella lo ignoro olímpicamente como lo hacía hace un tiempo, y Bella estaba más interesada en platicar con Emmet, por lo que Jasper también subió a su habitación

_-¿Dónde está Edward?- _soltó Bella sin pensarlo

-_en Londres- _respondió Emmet- _está reuniendo resolviendo asuntos importantes _

_-¿piensa volver?, ¿Por qué no me dijo que se iba?, ¿pregunta por mí?, ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿Por qué no me respondes Emmet?- _pregunta desesperada Bella

-_cálmate Bella, ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo para responder- _dice Alice riendo- _y luego dicen que yo soy la hiperactiva_

_-lo siento- _se disculpa Bella- _por favor Emmet responde_

_-ok, primero ese viaje fue inesperado pero necesario, si las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera te lo hubiera dicho, pero ya que lo de ustedes no resultó no tenía caso, y sí me ha preguntado por ti algunas ocasiones pero como no se de ti no le puedo decir nada- _responde Emmet

-_nunca me dio tiempo de aclarar las cosas con él, todo fue una confusión- _dice Bella melancólica- _al menos me hubiera escuchado_

_-es cierto, él no tenía derecho a marcharse de esa manera- _dice Rose furiosa

-_¿Qué hubieras pensado si yo besaba a otra chica?- _pregunta Emmet- _¿quisieras hablar conmigo?- _ella se queda callada- _lo ves Rose, en ese momento nadie piensa, solo actúa y a veces se equivoca, y el viaje fue inesperado así que se fue, pero va a regresar pronto, tal vez ahí aclaren las cosas_

_-lo dudo mucho, si no me quiso escuchar antes, menos ahora y sí las cosas resultaron de esa manera debe ser por algo- _Bella piensa por unos instantes- _tal vez no estamos destinados a estar juntos, no sé, quizás lo mejor para los dos sea estar alejado_

_-mira Bella, sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero permíteme darte un consejo, primero quiero decir que nunca había visto a Edward tan triste por alejarse de alguien y yo no te seré tu mejor amigo pero por lo que me ha contado Rose, tú también la estás pasando mal, así que piénsalo bien, y no arriesgues tu felicidad- _termina Emmet y luego piensa "¿Por qué no podré escuchar mis propias palabras?, debo decirles la verdad antes de que nos terminen odiando, tal vez debamos dejar de lado la venganza"

Al día siguiente en Londres, Edward entró en una cafetería, se sentó en la mesa más alejada y sacó un libro, intentó prestar su atención en la lectura pero no obtuvo éxito en ello, su mente estaba recordando el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, era muy confuso, y no entendía las palabras de sus padres, ni las de Bella, si, Bella, todas las noches ella aparecía en sus sueños, no sabía si sentirse triste o feliz por ello, pero ella lo llamaba, le decía que lo quería, y cuando estaban felices juntos se despertaba y recordaba lo sucedido con ella

-_¿Edward?- _lo llamó Tanya sentándose en frente de él- _¿te encuentras bien?_

_-sí, gracias, solo pensaba- _le respondió él, y le sonrió, Tanya era hija de un antiguo socio de Charlie, su padre también fue estafado, pero no tuvieron como demostrarlo, pese a eso, ahora su familia era una de las más importantes de Londres, él día que se subió al avión conoció a Tanya, casualmente sus asientos estaban juntos y desde ahí iniciaron una gran amistad, no solo con ella sino con toda su familia, Eleazar (padre de Tanya) no dudo en ayudarlo cuando se enteró del plan que tenía y pidió a Emmet que también buscaran papeles relacionados con su familia

-_mmm claro, ¿ya pediste de desayunar?_

_-aún no, te estaba esperando, sería muy descortés de mi parte _

_-casi olvido que tú eres todo un caballero_

* * *

_¿algún review?..._

_me encantaria leer sus comentarios_


	16. Chapter 16

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

Edward y Tanya terminaron de desayunar, salieron de la cafetería y juntos recorrían las calles de Londres

_-Edward, dime de una vez para que me invitaste hoy- _pidió Tanya, pero él no respondía, solo caminaba mirando al frente- _¿te vas verdad?- _le acuso ella, dejó de caminar y tomo a Edward del brazo- _respóndeme Edward_

_-es momento de regresar- _respondió él- _sabías que en algún momento tenía que hacerlo_

_-sí, pero no pensé que sería tan pronto, Edward, quiero tener más tiempo contigo, además no veo la necesidad de tu viaje, tu hermano ya tiene las pruebas necesarias para recuperar lo de tus padres, eso será suficiente ya no tienes porque volver a involucrarte en ese asunto_

_-no voy a dejar solo a Emmet, es mi hermano y debo estar ahí para cuando todo se descubra_

_-te entiendo, pero aún así no quiero que te vayas, todo este tiempo he sido tu amiga, cuando llegaste estabas sufriendo, pero ahora, estás mejor no veo porque regresar a sufrir_

_-voy a estar bien, cuando regrese será para siempre_

_-cuando regreses ¿te quedaras conmigo para siempre?_

_-claro que sí, seguiremos siendo amigos_

_-yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga Edward y lo sabes, por favor, debes prometerme que regresaras a mí para siempre_

_-voy a regresar, pero a pesar de todo, no puedo atarte a mí de esa manera, no serás feliz conmigo, eres una mujer sorprendente y si te hubiera conocido antes, te aseguro que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero ahora es imposible, y no quiero hacerte daño_

_-me haces daño cuando me rechazas- _dijo Tanya triste, empezó a caminar nuevamente, Edward la alcanzó rápidamente

-_perdóname Tanya_

_-no tienes que disculparte, pero dime algo ¿al menos podríamos intentarlo?, si lo nuestro no funciona, bien, quedaremos como amigos, como los mejores amigos que hemos sido hasta ahora, pero si funciona los dos saldremos ganando, solo intentémoslo ¿sí?_

_-está bien, lo intentaremos, pero cuando regrese, cuando todo haya terminado, empezaremos una nueva vida juntos_

_-gracias Edward, te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte- _dijo Tanya mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente ante la atenta mirada de todos, después de unos minutos se separo, tomó su mano y empezaron a caminar nuevamente- _iré contigo a Forks- _decidió ella

El fin de semana pasó rápido para Bella, el domingo fue despertada por su teléfono, se había quedado en casa de Rose, era más de medio día, y afortunadamente para ella Jacob no la había molestado en esos días, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba ya que estaba feliz por el regreso de Edward, aún no sabía cuándo pero la simple idea de volver a verlo la hacía feliz, su teléfono seguía sonando y al fin decidió responder

_-¿hola?_

_-Bella ¿Dónde estás?- _pregunto un muy molesto Charlie- _¿Recuerdas que debías almorzar en casa con Billy y Jacob?_

_-lo olvide papá, lo siento, almuercen sin mí_

_-claro que no, en este mismo momento vienes para acá, te doy media hora para llegar- _

Y dicho eso, Charlie cuelga el teléfono, a Bella no le queda más remedio que levantarse, arreglarse, despedirse de su amiga y salir rumbo a casa de su padre, cuando llega saluda a todos, durante el almuerzo ella casi no habla, y prácticamente no escucha nada de lo que hablan en la mesa, lo único que quiere es que eso termine rápido

-¿Qué_ dices Bella?- _pregunta Charlie

-_¿Qué digo de qué?- _dice Bella confundida

-_obviamente no estabas escuchando- _dice Jacob molesto- _pero en serio, presta más atención que voy a creer que no nos quieres aquí_

_-"sabes bien que ya no te quiero aquí" _piensa Bella mientras le sonríe

-_Bella estás más distraída que nunca-_ dice Billy riéndose para tratar de aligerar el ambiente, todos estañan demasiado tensos- _Bella te comentábamos sobre un viaje que pienso realizar, y le preguntaba a Charlie si Jacob se podría quedar con ustedes, él te preguntaba tu opinión al respecto_

_-ah, pues estoy segura que a papá no le interesa mi opinión, así que no tiene nada que preguntar, al final hará lo que quiera- _dice Bella volviendo su atención al plato de comida

-_siempre me ha interesado tu opinión- _le responde Charlie, pero Bella ya no quería seguir con la discusión así que se disculpa y se levanta de la mesa, para luego dirigirse a su habitación seguida de Charlie

-_Isabella, abre la puerta inmediatamente- _le ordenó Charlie, pero ella simplemente se acostó en su cama y alzó todo el volumen de su equipo de sonido

Alice y Rose salieron de compras, Jasper quiso acompañarlas pero por más que se negaron él terminó yendo con ellas, en el camino intento entablar conversación con Alice pero no lo consiguió y apenas Rosalie lo notaba ya que ambas estaban concentradas en su propia plática, así pasaron unas horas, en el centro comercial Jasper las seguía a todas partes pero ellas seguían ignorándolo, dejaron sus compras en el auto para entrar al cine

-_¿hasta cuándo van a seguir con esa actitud?- _pregunta un muy enojado Jasper- _se están comportando como unas niñas inmaduras _

_-Hermanito- _empezó Rose con tono calmado- _no es necesario que grites, nosotras jamás te pedimos que vinieras con nosotras, teníamos nuestros planes pero tú insististe, así que si sabes lo que te conviene te calmas -_ su voz cambio a un tono amenazante- o_ te atendrás a las consecuencias-_ él se estremeció levemente por lo que Alice no pudo evitar reírse- _así que tú dirás ¿vas a entrar al cine con nosotras o te irás a casa?_

_-me quedaré para asegurarme que no regresen tarde, después de todo tienen que irse a su prisión oh perdón es internado, así que no pienso restarles diversión, yo también puedo tener la mía- _dice sonriéndoles

-_haz lo que quieras Jasper- _responde Rose molesta

-_claro que lo haré, así que díganme la película que quieren ver y yo voy a comprar las entradas para los cuatro- _dice Jasper

-_¿cuatro?- _preguntan las dos al unísono

-_sí cuatro, invite a una amiga que debe estar por llegar, espero no les moleste, pero ya díganme ¿Qué película quieren ver?_

_-Jasper- _gritó una chica, él volteo a ver y fue hasta su amiga, la abrazo ante la atenta mirada de Rose y Alice, luego se acercó y se las presentó

-_Rose, Alice, ella es María- _dijo Jasper

Ellas le sonrieron y la saludaron, luego Jasper fue junto a María para comprar las entradas, lo que aprovecharon ellas para escaparse e irse del lugar, llegaron al estacionamiento y se fueron, Rose se reía mientras Alice estaba sumamente triste, salieron del lugar a toda velocidad

-_Rose, estás yendo demasiado rápido- _le reprendió Alice

-_no te preocupes- _baja la velocidad- _era solo mientras salíamos, no quería que mi hermanito tuviera la oportunidad de alcanzarnos_

_-no tiene la intención de alcanzarnos Rose, debe estar muy entretenido con María _

_-no se va a entretener tanto cuando se dé cuenta que le falta su billetera- _seguía riéndose Rose mientras le muestra la billetera de su hermano en su bolso- _me va a querer matar, pero no podrá ya que estaré en mi "prisión" o internado- _Alice también se une a sus risas-

-_¿Cómo la conseguiste?- _pregunta Alice

-_cuando estábamos peleando por elegir la película- _responde Rose- _aunque lamento que nos espera un problema con mi mamá, él muy chismoso ya debió llamarla_

_-no creo que eso sea posible- _dice Alice mostrándole el celular de Jasper en el auto- _se le cayó cuando llegó María, lo recogí pero se me olvido regresárselo- _dicho eso, las dos empezaron a reír nuevamente

Llega la noche y todos duermen, la noche al igual que el resto de semana pasa rápidamente, era viernes y ese día Jacob se mudaba a la casa Swan, Rosalie estaba castigada por lo sucedido con Jasper, así que tendría que quedarse todo el fin de semana en el internado, Alice y Bella decidieron acompañarla y quedarse también, Charlie al principio se opuso, pero no podía hacer nada para llevarse a su hija a la casa, Emmet esperaba la llegada de su hermano (llegaría el domingo por la tarde), cuando se lo comento a las chicas quisieron acompañarlo al aeropuerto pero debido al castigo no podrían salir, Tanya logró convencer a su padre para que la dejara ir con Edward a Forks, él prometió cuidarla por lo que Eleazar le dio permiso.

-_me gustaría quedarme con ustedes chicas, pero dudo que mis papás me darán permiso- _les dijo Ángela mientras se despedía de sus amigas

-_no importa Ángela, después de todo solo te aburrirías con nosotras- _le respondió Bella- _así que ve y diviértete en tu casa- _todas se despidieron de Ángela y ella se fue junto con Ben

Jacob varias veces intentó convencer a Bella de irse para la casa pero fue inútil, ella simplemente se negaba, alegando que aún les quedaría un par de meses para convivir, así es Billy dejaba a su hijo en casa de los Swan por dos meses; cuando todos los alumnos se fueron Rose, Alice y Bella se reunieron en el jardín

-_¿Qué haremos todo el fin de semana aquí encerradas?- _se quejaba Rose- _y todo por culpa de Jasper, pero ya me las pagara_

_-Rose, te recuerdo que fueron ustedes las que lo abandonaron sin celular y sin dinero- _dijo Bella- _pero tratemos de pasarla bien, ya encontraremos que hacer_

_-yo ya tengo una idea- _decía Alice- _ya que estamos solas, en el internado podríamos visitar algunos cuartos_

_-explícate Alice- _pidió Rose

-_pues que no hay nadie, y en algún lugar deben estar las llaves de todos los cuartos, imagínense que podríamos encontrar en la habitación de Jessica, Lauren, Irina y Kate, además ellas nos han molestado esté último tiempo y aún no nos hemos vengado por lo sucedido con Bella, esta sería una buena oportunidad- _terminó Alice mientras sonreía al igual que sus amigas

-_eso nos mantendrá ocupadas hasta el domingo- _dijo Rose- _sabes Alice deberías pensar también en algo para vengarnos de Jasper_

_-Lo que haga Jasper no debe importarnos- _dijo Alice más para sí misma, sus amigas la vieron con duda, ambas sabían que Alice sentía algo por él pero nunca hablaban del tema- _¿a qué hora llega Edward?- _preguntó Alice para cambiar el tema

_-a las 10 a.m.; Emmet nos esperará en la puerta de atrás para llevarnos- _respondió Rose

-_¿no pensaran en escaparnos verdad?- _pregunto Bella

-_Bells, tú eres la primera en querer ir y lo sabes- _le responde Alice- _así que iremos y no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo para que nadie se dé cuenta _

Las chicas no tardaron en encontrar las llaves de las habitaciones, se las dio el conserje cuando le explicaron que perdieron sus llaves, así que iniciaron su búsqueda, Jessica compartía habitación con Lauren ahí fueron primero, buscaron por todos lados y encontraron varias cosas que podrían servirles, al final acomodaron todo para que nadie se dé cuenta de que estuvieron allí, luego hicieron lo mismo con la habitación de Irina y Kate, la noche del viernes llegó, devolvieron las llaves y nadie se dio cuenta, el sábado la pasaron pensando en qué hacer con todo lo que obtuvieron de las habitaciones, entre Rose y Alice idearon algo, y organizaron todo para darles el lunes la gran sorpresa, el domingo llegó rápidamente, se despertaron temprano para arreglarse, cuando estaban listas para irse Jasper llegó y las descubrió saliendo

-_Rose, creo que esto no le causará gracia a nuestra mamá- _dijo Jasper- _si sé lo digo tal vez te ganes un mes de encierro_

_-no me interesar Jasper, nosotras nos iremos de aquí- _respondió Rose-

_-¿A dónde van?- _pregunto él

-_no es de tu incumbencia, aunque estoy segura de que si te lo explico, no lo entenderías, además ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con María o con cualquier otra- _le grito Rose- _y ¿tú qué haces aquí?_

_-quería hablar contigo- _le explico Jasper- _pero veo que tienen otros planes_

_-Jasper por favor, no digas nada- _pidió Bella- _es importante, muy importante, por favor_

_-haremos lo que sea- _ofreció Alice

-_¿lo que sea?- _pregunto él a lo que ella asintió- _perfecto, pueden irse, pero sin Alice_

_-¿Qué?—_dijeron las tres

-_lo que escucharon, quiero hablar con ella- _respondió él

-_pensé que venías a hablar conmigo- _dijo Rose

-_lo siento hermanita, pero contigo puedo hablar otro día pero no tendré más oportunidad de salir con Alice, así que Alice ¿vienes conmigo?- _ella miró a sus amigas y asintió, les deseo suerte y todos salieron, Rose y Bella con Emmet, mientras Alice se fue con Jasper

Emmet condujo hasta el aeropuerto, era casi la hora de la llegada Bella estaba muy nerviosa ya que pronto lo volvería a ver

* * *

Espero les guste el capítulo


	17. Chapter 17

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Jasper llevó a Alice a las afueras de la ciudad, en todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, ella estaba bastante seria parecía enojada aunque en el fondo estaba feliz por estar con Jasper, él por el contrario se regañaba mentalmente por lo que había hecho, no tenía idea de que decirle, detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera mientras veía fijamente los árboles a su alrededor como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-_Jasper, ¿Por qué te detienes aquí?- _pregunto Alice

Al no recibir respuesta continúo hablando, pero como él parecía no prestarle atención se enojó, salió del auto y empezó a caminar en dirección del pueblo, él no notó nada estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que oyó a alguien gritar, sí era Alice, se había caído en un charco de agua, él no tardó en llegar hasta ella, quiso ayudar a levantarse, pero ella simplemente se negó

-_Aléjate de mí- _grito ella- _todo esto es tú culpa_

_-¿mi culpa?- _pregunto incrédulo- _disculpa pero no fui yo quien decidió salir del auto _

_-pero tú me trajiste hasta aquí simplemente para ignorarme- _le reprochó ella, se levanto y se dispuso a caminar nuevamente

-_Alice, tú no puedes irte todavía, aún no hemos hablado, sabes que mi condición…- _él no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

-_se perfectamente cual era tu condición, pero ¿sabes qué?, estoy segura que Rose prefiere quedarse castigada de por vida antes de hacerme pasar un solo minuto más contigo- _soltó Alice furiosa- _no sé porque no puedes ser como ella, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ser amable?, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas tranquila?, tengo claro que no quieres tener nada conmigo, simplemente aléjate de mí_

_-no quiero alejarme de ti, no puedo_

Bella, Emmet y Rose llegaron al aeropuerto minutos antes, Bella estaba realmente nerviosa, estaba preguntándose si fue buena idea ir a recibirlo, después de todo ¿Qué eran ellos?, no se veían hace ya bastante tiempo, jamás terminaron oficialmente su relación, pero ¿al menos podían ser amigos?, ¿Qué estaría sintiendo él?, ¿se alegraría de verla ahí?, tenía tanto miedo de su reacción, pero a la vez estaba tan feliz por la sola idea de volverlo a ver; Rose notó el estado de su amiga, quiso darle ánimos pero ni siquiera ella sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver al chico que hizo sufrir a su amiga, a momentos lo odiaba pero ¿Quién lo culparía?, después de todo no fue su culpa, sí, sí lo fue, él se había ido sin dar tiempo a explicaciones

-_creo que mejor será irme- _dijo Bella mirando al piso

-_Bella, ya estamos aquí- _respondió Rose- _no te puedes marchar ahora_

_-mi Rose tiene razón, no hay motivos para eso, además el avión ya llegó, no debe tardar en salir, y verás lo feliz que estará Edward al verte- _añadió Emmet,

Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de ella tan solo al escuchar su nombre, los pasajeros empezaron a salir y su corazón se empezó a acelerar, quería verlo, abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería, apenas lo vio, quiso correr a él, estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando se percató de que no venía solo, una chica rubia, alta, de piel blanca, extremadamente hermosa venía de su brazo, su sonrisa se congeló, iba a salir corriendo del aeropuerto pero ya era tarde, Edward la había visto, por unos instantes sus miradas se encontraron, ella pudo reconocer una chispa de alegría en los ojos de él, pero inmediatamente desestimo la idea; Rose le reclamaba a Emmet por no decirles que Edward venía acompañado, al final ninguno se movió, Edward y Tanya llegaron hasta ellos, era un momento sumamente incómodo para todos, en especial para Tanya que no entendía nada, nadie dijo nada por unos segundos que para algunas parecían horas

-_hola- _dijo Edward dirigiéndose a las chicas y luego a su hermano, ellos respondieron también con un simple "hola", y luego silencio nuevamente por lo que Tanya tomo la iniciativa

-_wow Edward me sorprendes, siempre has sido todo un caballero y ahora ni siquiera nos presentas- _él iba a decir algo pero ella prosiguió- _no hay problema puedo presentarme sola, Hola, soy Tanya Denali, es un placer conocerlos- _les extendió la mano a cada uno y ellos la aceptaron

-_soy Emmet, el hermano de Edward, espero que te haya hablado de mí, porque a mí ni siquiera me ha mencionado tu nombre-_ dijo Emmet aparentemente molesto

_-oh, no te preocupes, él me ha contado mucho sobre ti, y tu familia- _respondió Tanya- _¿no me vas a presentar a tus amigas?_

_-por supuesto, ella es Rosalie Hale- _decía Emmet mientras abrazaba a Rose- _mi novia- _ambas se sonrieron pero era obvio que a Rose no le agradaba, luego miró a Bella- _ella es Isabella Swan una amiga- _la sonrisa de Tanya decayó cuando escucho su nombre, sabía quién era, Edward la mencionaba siempre

-_mucho gusto- _decía Bella intentando pasar desapercibida obviamente no lo conseguía porque la mirada de Edward estaba en ella

-_el gusto es mío, no esperaba conocerte de esta manera, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti- _dijo Tanya mirándola de arriba para abajo intentando encontrar algún defecto

-_¿en serio?- _pregunto Bella atónita, un rayo de luz apareció ante ella, "_si Edward le había contado algo, es porque estuvo pensando en mí" _pensó ella mientras lo miraba

-_tal vez deberíamos continuar está charla en otra ocasión, Tanya debe estar muy cansada con el viaje, ¿A qué hotel te llevamos?- _pregunto Rosalie con su mayor sonrisa de amabilidad

-_ella se quedará en nuestra casa- _respondió Edward- _ya lo he hablado con Carlisle y Emmet, así que no habrá problema- _y todas las ilusiones de Bella desaparecieron

-_al menos debiste avisarme- _comento Emmet muy bajo para que nadie lo escuchara

Todos fueron hacia el estacionamiento, guardaron las maletas, Emmet conducía con Rosalie de copiloto, así que obviamente Bella, Edward y Tanya iban atrás

-_¿Cómo se conocieron?- _pregunto Emmet a Tanya intentando entablar conversación

-_en el avión de regreso a Londres- _empezó a relatar ella, pero ni Bella ni Edward le prestaban atención, ellos se miraban pero no se atrevían a decir nada, los ojos de ella empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas que contuvo para mantener un poco de dignidad, él quiso abrazarla pero sabía que no podía, pero también sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente- _y hasta ahora él se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo- _terminó Tanya mientras sonreía

"_un momento, amigo, sí ella dijo amigo"- _pensó Bella

-_amigos- _recalcó Emmet- _me alegra que mi hermano haya encontrado una amiga como tú, pareces agradable_

_-lo es Emmet, es muy inteligente, hermosa y buena persona- _agregó Edward mirando primero a Tanya quién sonreía y luego a Bella que parecía triste, quiso decirle algo a ella pero se contuvo

Después de un largo viaje, llegaron a casa de los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme no llegaban hasta la noche, bajaron las maletas, Emmet le mostró un cuarto a Tanya quién estaba sumamente cansada y rápidamente se quedó dormida, Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones pero no podría conciliar el sueño, no hasta hablar con Isabella, así que le pidió a ella que lo acompañara a dar un paseo por el jardín de la casa, ella acepto y salieron mientras Rose y Emmet discutían adentro

Jasper convenció a Alice de irse con él, luego de prometerle que nunca más la molestaría, ambos llegaron al internado en donde los esperaban Lilian, cuando la vieron se asustaron

-_creo que nos descubrió- _dijo Alice

-_no te preocupes, tú solo sígueme y nada pasará- _dijo Jasper mientras se acercaban a su madre- _mamá no esperaba verte por aquí, me dijiste que no vendrías hasta la noche_

_-sí y tú me dijiste que vendrías a arreglar el problema con tu hermana y cuando llego no te encuentro precisamente con ella- _dijo mirando a Alice- _¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué vienes en esas condiciones?_

_-no es nada, solo me caí en un charco de agua- _respondió Alice encogiéndose de hombros

-_debes cambiarte inmediatamente o te vas a resfriar, y cuando vayas para allá le dices a Rose que quiero hablar con ella- _le pidió Lilian

-¿_no has hablado con ella?- _pregunto Jasper

-_no, recién llegué cuando los vi entrar y- _se detuvo por unos segundos- _¿de dónde vienen ustedes?- _pregunto pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada- ¿_hubo algún problema?_

_-no mamá, para nada, solo invite a Alice a dar una vuelta, pero ella me dijo que no podía porque iba a quedarse aquí todo el fin de semana junto con Rose, pero la convencí de venir conmigo, si salió fue toda mi responsabilidad, aunque no debí llevarla porque mira como terminó, al parecer hago todo mal, porque para llevármela tuve un enfrentamiento con Rose, ella no estaba nada contenta por dejarla aquí encerrada, ya sabes piensa que todo ha sido mi culpa, así que si me pides un consejo yo no me acercaría a ella, al menos por unas horas, ya sabes cómo es cuando se enoja- _dijo Jasper con cara de asustado- _será mejor dejarlas tranquilas por toda la tarde_

_-tal vez tengas razón, pero de todos modos Alice no tenía permiso para salir, y no importa lo convincente que sea mi hijo, así que ya hablaremos más tarde- _Alice asintió- _tal vez te libres de un castigo si calmas a mi Rosalie, ella es tan terca cuando se lo propone y en verdad no me gustaría enfrentarme a ella en estos momentos, debo admitir que mi hija da miedo cuando se enoja-_ finalizó Lilian, y luego salió junto a Jasper del internado dejando sola a Alice

Charlie salió a pescar junto a Jacob en la mañana, pasaron un día bastante agradable entre risas y anécdotas, cuando era tarde, recogieron todo y se pusieron en marcha para regresar a la casa ya que Jacob tenía que volver al internado, en el camino escuchaban música hasta que Jacob decidió hablar

-_¿crees que Bella algún día se fije en mí?- _le pregunto a Charlie

_-Jacob, seré sincero contigo, si mi hija tuviera algún interés amoroso en ti, ya lo habría dicho- _respondió él mirando al frente mientras manejaba

-_entonces ¿Por qué me ayudas en todo esto?, ¿Qué sentido tiene?, me lo he estado preguntado desde hace tiempo, se supone que tú deberías estar de parte de ella- _dijo Jacob

-_porque pienso que tú eres el indicado para estar con mi Bella y porque tú padre me lo pidió- _

-_¿Qué secreto escondes Charlie?- _soltó Jacob ante la atenta mirada de Charlie-

-_no sé de que hablas_

_-si lo sabes, pero no me lo quieres decir, el otro día los escuché hablando de eso, pero no entendí nada, no pienso decírselo a nadie, solo quiero entenderlo_

_-no es nada importante_

_-si no fuera importante, no cederías a las peticiones de Billy y lo sabes_

_-simplemente los ayudo_

_-¿algún día sabremos el secreto?- _él negó

-_hay cosas que es mejor dejar en el pasado, enterrado y olvidado- _

_-¿se trata de Bella?_

_-ella no tiene nada que ver_

_-debe ser algo grave_

_-no hagas suposiciones _

_-algún día lo sabré y se lo contaré a Bella, estoy segura que a ella también le interesará saber_

_-ella jamás sabrá nada- _sentencio Charlie

En la casa Cullen, Edward y Bella caminaban por el jardín ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, la lluvia empezó a caer ligeramente, los recuerdos llegaron rápidamente a ellos, ambos sonrieron por un instante pero volvieron a la realidad

-¿Por qué_ te fuiste?- _pregunto Bella sin pensarlo, él la miró pero no dijo nada, no tenía una respuesta coherente para eso, pero finalmente habló

-_creo que necesitaba alejarme un tiempo- _dijo él mirándola a los ojos, por unos instantes se perdí en ellos-

_-mmm- _suspiro ella- _al menos debiste despedirme, una llamada, o un mensaje ¿tanto me odiabas como para lastimarme de esa manera?, ni siquiera me diste tiempo de explicar nada, te comportaste de la manera más infantil, más inmadura, más egoísta- _las palabras empezaron a salir violentamente- _Ed… Edward…-_le costaba pronunciar su nombre- _con Jacob jamás tuve nada y tú deberías saberlo, te dije que te amo, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?_

_-tienes razón no había motivo para dudarlo- _dijo él sarcásticamente- _solo porque los vi besándose en el salón de clases, y luego me llegaron fotos de ustedes dos en tu habitación_

_-para eso tenía explicaciones, pero a ti no te importó y simplemente te fuiste, eres un idiota, un insensible, tú jamás me amaste, todo lo que me dijiste fueron mentiras- _las lágrimas finalmente aparecieron pero a ella no le importo- _y después de tanto tiempo te presentas con "tu amiga" como si nada hubiera pasado_

_-no es así, no sabía que irías a buscarme ¿crees que para mí fue fácil?- _le grito él- _no tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando los vi besándose, no te imaginas el dolor que me causo verte con él, no solo el beso, las fotos, cuando decidí a hablar contigo los vi abrazados cerca del estacionamiento, ahí es cuando decidí irme, quise odiarte, pero no pude, quise olvidarte pero fue imposible, ¿te imaginas lo que estoy sintiendo ahora?, no, claro que no, porque solo estás pensando en ti, en tus sentimientos, y luego a mi me llamas egoísta- _

-_tu tampoco sabes lo que yo sentí cuando desapareciste sin ningún tipo de explicación- _le reprochó ella- _pero en fin, lamento las molestias causadas- _dijo alejándose unos pasos de él- _creo que no hay nada más que hablar_

-_aún hay muchas cosas de las que hablar Bella- _argumento él acercándose a ella

-_¿Qué? ¿Ahora si quieres hablar conmigo?- _pregunto ella irónicamente y él asintió- _entonces dime ¿hay algo más que quieras decirme? ¿Aún no nos hemos lastimado lo suficiente?_

_-¿Por qué me fuiste a buscar al aeropuerto?- _le pregunto Edward

-_no lo sé, quería verte- _confesó ella, de todos modos ya no importaba nada, tal vez sea la última oportunidad que tenga para hablar con él y decirle lo que siente

-_¿me extrañaste?_

_-sí_

_-no tanto como yo te extrañe a ti- _dijo Edward por lo que ella no puedo evitar sonreír

-_Edward ¿Qué somos nosotros?- _pregunto ella, evidentemente a él le tomo por sorpresa, al final ¿Qué serían ellos de ahí en adelante?- _¿tú me amas?- _se atrevió a preguntar Bella, en algún lugar de su corazón una luz de esperanza apareció, pero al no obtener respuesta corrió lejos de él, sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, agradecía que estuviera lloviendo así sus lágrimas se confundirían con gotas, y como siempre, su pobre coordinación no ayudaba, se tropezó con sus propios pies, cerró los ojos esperando la caía pero está no llegó, solo sintió unos brazos aferrándose a ella, giró para verlo y antes que se diera cuenta sus labios recibieron un beso tan inesperado como deseado


	18. Chapter 18

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

La lluvia no dejaba de caer mientras ellos continuaban besándose, poco a poco se separaron, ella aún con los ojos cerrados apoyó su frente en el pecho de él, ninguno de los dos hablaban, permanecieron en esa posición por un tiempo hasta que lentamente se separaron, quedando frente a frente, nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, ella lo miraba confundida pero feliz por tenerlo cerca nuevamente mientras que él no tenía la más mínima idea de que decirle, el tiempo separados la extrañó era obvio pero tenerla cerca solo le haría más daño-

-_Bella, yo… lo siento, se que…-_empezó a disculpase Edward pero fue interrumpido por un sorpresivo beso de ella, al principio no respondió pero después se lo devolvió gustoso, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa manera, estaba feliz, pero al recordar la razón de su viaje se separó de ella

-_por favor no digas nada- _pidió Bella- _solo quiero disfrutar de este momento contigo, dame al menos esa oportunidad, nuestro último recuerdo _

_-¿último?- _se pregunto más a si mismo que a ella, pero la sola idea de alejarse le dolía, aunque sabía que era lo correcto

-_vas a alejarte de mi Edward, pero al menos quisiera saber ¿Por qué?- _pregunto ella bajando la mirada para continuar hablando- _¿sabes? Hasta ayer tenía la esperanza de que volvamos a estar juntos pero ahora veo que es imposible_

_-Bella, yo no sé qué decir- _confesó él mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo nuevamente- _tu presencia me tomo desprevenido_

_-me lo imagine cuando te vi en el aeropuerto- _respondió ella haciendo una mueca

-_no pensé que te vería, al menos no tan pronto, estaba consciente de que en algún momento nos cruzaríamos- _dijo él pero al ver el rostro triste de ella quiso componerlo pero se lo impidió

-_ya déjalo Edward, es claro que no querías verme, será mejor que todo quede de esta manera, si me lo permites me quedaré con los buenos recuerdos, solo te pido que cuando nos encontremos, ni siquiera me dirijas una mirada, será más fácil así para los dos o al menos para mí- _termino de decir Bella, se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar pero él la detuvo

-_no Bella, por favor, no te vayas todavía_

_-será lo mejor_

_-por favor, solo hablemos, para eso estamos aquí, si quieres después ya no te molestaré más, haré lo que me pides, desapareceré, si es lo que quieres_

Dentro de la casa Cullen Rosalie aún recriminaba a su novio por la falta de información

-_¿Cómo es posible que no te haya hablado de Tanya?- _preguntaba Rosalie molesta

-_no lo sé, Rose, te juro que no sabía de ella, ¿crees que las llevaría al aeropuerto si lo supiera?-_ pregunto él

-_no lo sé Em, pero te juro que si vuelve a lastimar a mi amigo yo mato a tu hermano_

_-Rosalie por favor cálmate, todo esto es un malentendido, además lo escuchaste Tanya es solo una amiga, nada más- _le recordó Emmet

-_quizá para él, pero no para Tanya ¿no viste como lo mira?_

_-no me fijo en eso_

_-pues deberías, pero ¿Por qué la trajo?, y mejor recuérdame ¿Qué hace Edward aquí?, porque no va a volver al internado_

_-no, no vuelve, solo se quedará un tiempo y luego regresará a Londres cuando arreglemos algunos asuntos- _respondió Emmet encogiéndose de hombros ante la mirada recriminatoria de su novia-

_-suéltalo Emmet, ¿Cuál es el misterio? ¿Por qué siempre parece que me guardas un secreto?- _pregunto Rose y él la miró sorprendido- _¿creías que no me di cuenta? Todo este tiempo has estado muy sospechoso y quiero saber de una vez ¿Qué está pasando?_

_-te imaginas cosas_

_-no me imagino nada y será mejor que me vayas contando si no quieres que nuestra relación se termine aquí_

Jasper y Lilian regresaban a su casa en el auto de él, encendieron el radio y no dijeron una sola palabra hasta llegar a su casa,

_-¿Qué ha pasado con Alice?- _quiso saber Lilian

-_nada mamá- _suspiro frustrado mientras se sentaba en el mismo sofá de su madre- _solo tuvimos una pequeña platica _

_-ella parecía triste-_

_-yo diría que molesta_

_-¿debe estar molesta por algo?_

_-conmigo siempre estará molesta mamá- _respondió Jasper triste- _cada vez que hablo con ella siempre hago algo mal_

_-simplemente te pones nervioso Jasper; descuida, todo saldrá bien al final, aunque dudo que mejore en nada si llevas a María contigo_

_-solo se la presenté una vez_

_-y con eso es más que suficiente, Jasper, te conozco bien y sé que no estás enamorado de María, pero al final es tu vida, tú decides cómo y con quién vivirla _

Rosalie estaba muy enojada con su novio, pero pese a sus amenazas él no le respondió, simplemente le pidió que confiara en él, que pronto todos se enterarían pero debía tener confianza, estaba preparado para decirle la verdad, solo aún no era el momento, su discusión se dio por terminada cuando empezó su sesión de besos, ella no estaba tranquila, ahora estaba segura que él le ocultaba algo

-_al menos deberían irse a tú habitación Emmet- _dijo Tanya bajando las escaleras

-_pensé que estarías dormida- _soltó Emmet

-_deberías estar dormida- agregó Rosalie_

_-no puedo dormir con el ruido de la lluvia- _explicó Tanya sentándose frente a ellos- _y ahora menos que nunca_

-_¿Por qué dices eso?- _preguntó Emmet

-_por nada en especial, pero me he llevado una gran sorpresa mientras veía por la ventana, al menos estoy consciente de quién es mi rival_

_-¿rival?- _preguntaron Rosalie y su novio

-sí rival, pero no se preocupen que al final yo ganaré

Edward y Bella salieron en de la casa en el auto de él, en el camino nadie habló, llegaron hasta el bosque y caminaron hasta encontrar el claro en el que habían estado anteriormente, se sentaron quedando frente a frente

-_¿Qué pasó con Jacob?- _pregunto Edward sin pensarlo, ya que era la respuesta que estaba buscando hace mucho tiempo pero nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo directamente

-_mmm, ¿Qué está pasando ahora? O ¿Qué sucedió antes?- _pregunto ella

-_así que está sucediendo algo ahora, debí imaginármelo- _respondió él, quiso levantarse pero ella le tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya – _dijiste que querías hablar –_el acepto y volvió a su posición anterior- _antes era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo para ser sinceros, pero ya no más, ese día que nos viste solo quería disculparse conmigo, al menos eso dijo, pero me preguntó si me gustó su beso y luego me besó, no supe cómo reaccionar y en ese instante entraste tú, quise explicártelo pero no me diste la oportunidad- _dijo Bella amargamente

-_ese día no, no te hubiera escuchado- _respondió él

-_¿y por eso te fuiste?- _pregunto ella pero él negó- entonces fue por las fotos que te llegaron- concluyó ella- _también te busqué pero ya no estabas _

_-cuanto te vi no parecías estar buscándome- _dijo él mirando al suelo

-_nunca te vi, Rose, Alice y yo estábamos en la oficina de la directora, ella nos contó lo que estaba sucediendo, y luego fui a buscarte pero no estabas, ¿a qué momento me viste?-_

_-cuando estabas abrazándote con tu amigo, aparte sí estaban las fotos con él en tu habitación- _respondió él- _así que dices que todo fue una confusión_

_-exactamente, sí tan solo me hubieras escuchado todo sería diferente ahora, Edward ¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_-sinceramente no lo sé, todo lo hice sin pensar, estaba enojado, triste, no sé que me impulso a irme, pero si ahora estás feliz con Jacob me alegro de haberme ido_

_-¿lo dices enserio Edward? ¿Estarías feliz por eso?_

_-sí estás feliz sí- _respondió, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la de ella- ¿_eres feliz con él?_

_-no es mi novio y nunca lo fue, jamás estuve interesada en él de esa manera- _le aclaro ella- _aunque ahora se ha convertido en un total fastidio, se la pasa persiguiéndome a todas partes, y mi padre se ha convertido en su cómplice, casi no me deja salir si no es con Jacob lo que significa que me la paso encerrada, a veces mis amigas me consiguen un poco de libertad y lo peor de todo es que esté viernes se ha mudado a mi casa, se quedará ahí por dos meses, por lo que lo tendré que ver en todas partes- _al terminar casi no tenía aliento, casi le grito todo eso, estaba enojada, al ver su reacción a él se le iluminó los ojos, quiso esconder su sonrisa pero no lo consiguió- _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-nada Bella, aunque parezca raro solo me permití ser feliz cuando escuche tus palabras _

_-¿Qué?- _pregunto incrédula

-_lo estás rechazando _

_-nunca lo acepte como más que un amigo- _le recordó

-_cierto, ahora lamento haberme ido de ese modo- _

-_¿Por qué?_

_-porque ahora no estarías teniendo está discusión, no nos hubiéramos separado, y tal vez estaríamos felices y juntos, ahora no sé si al menos me puedas perdonar_

_-mmm- _ello lo medito por unos minutos- _¿me estás pidiendo perdón?_

_-aún no lo he hecho, pero quisiera_

_-¿Por qué no lo haces?_

_-no sé cómo- _confesó él- _en todo este tiempo me he imagino que están juntos, eso me llenaba de rabia y por eso seguí con mi plan_

_-¿Qué plan?_

_-olvídalo Bella, solo quiero que sepas que en verdad me enamore de ti, no importa lo que sucede de ahora en adelante, solo recuérdame, en cada beso que te di te entregaba mi corazón siempre fue sincero en ese aspecto-_le dijo mirándola a los ojos- _te amo Bella, nunca antes me había enamorado tal vez por eso no supe controlar mis celos _

_-también te amo Edward, pero eso no es suficiente ¿verdad?_

_-quisiera que sí, pero tarde o temprano terminarás odiándome_

_-jamás te odiaría _

_-lo harás- _aseguró él- _espero que no seas muy dura conmigo, lo siento tanto Bella, mi Bella, quisiera estar contigo toda mi vida, solo espero que no seas muy dura conmigo, por favor solo recuerda que te amo y te amaré siempre- _en ese momento la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso, ella no se opuso y se aferró a él

-_jamás te odiare Edward, no importa lo que suceda, estoy segura que siempre te amare, por favor no te alejes de mí_

_-sería muy egoísta si me quedó a tu lado en este momento_

_-quiero estar a tu lado, por favor no me lo impidas_

_-en algún momento te arrepentirás de lo que me estás diciendo_

_-no lo creo, si estás tan seguro que voy a odiarte al menos déjame permanecer a tu lado hasta que llegue ese día, trataré que sean los mejores días de nuestra vida- _levanto su rostro para ver el de él y lentamente fue juntando sus labios


	19. Chapter 19

**Declaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

-_Edward ¿vas a permitirme estar a tu lado?- _pregunto Bella a lo que el inmediatamente respondió –_hasta el día que tú quieras- _dicho eso volvieron a besarse, él estaba feliz hasta que escuchó la voz que le devolvía a la realidad-

_-Edward despierta de una vez- _gritaba Emmet

-_¿Qué sucede?- _pregunto él aún adormecido

-_tengo horas hablándote y tú lo único que hacías es sonreír como tonto- _

-_tenía un buen sueño_

_-me lo imagino, pero ya es hora de despertarte, no más sueños- _le dijo Emmet- _aunque ese parecía bueno_

_-lo era- _admitió Edward volviendo a sonreír, pero abruptamente cambió su actitud- _no puedo lastimar a Bella- _dijo seriamente- _debí dejarla fuera de nuestros planes desde un principio_

-_debes decirle la verdad, tal vez nos entiendan- _le dijo Emmet

-_¿nos entiendan?_

_-me refiero también a Rosalie, a ella no le gustara que hayamos planeado algo en contra de su amiga_

_-y la mejor manera es contándoles todo- _agregó sarcásticamente Edward- _Emmet sabes que no sucederá, tal vez Rose si te perdone, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que Bella me odiara toda la vida_

_-no lo sabrás hasta que no hables con ella_

_-¿y qué le voy a decir?_

_-la verdad _

_-jamás lo entendería, ella apoyará a su papá es obvio_

_-tenemos pruebas_

_-lo sé, y me odiara aún más por enviar a su padre a la cárcel _

_-es culpable _

_-lo sé, _-respondió frustrado- _ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás_

_-¿Qué piensas hacer con Bella?_

_-lo más sensato sería alejarme de ella, pero absurdamente le prometí que estaría a su lado hasta que ella me diga lo contrario_

_-¿y Tanya? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella? ¿Por qué la trajiste contigo?_

_-te hable de ella- _le corrigió Edward- _es la hija de Eleazar ¿recuerdas?_

_-recuerdo el nombre, pero lo que no sé es ¿a qué momento se volvieron tan unidos? ¿Tienes alguna relación con ella?_

_-es una amiga, es agradable ya te darás cuenta_

_-¿te gusta?_

_-es hermosa, pero te aseguro que no me voy a enamorar de ella_

_-pero ella si se puede enamorar de ti_

_-lo sé, quiere que iniciemos una relación y le dije que lo intentaríamos pero cuando regresemos a Londres_

_-¿Qué?- _gritó Emmet- _Edward no puedes, tú estás enamorado de Bella_

_-¿y crees que no lo sé?, en lugar de gritarme ayúdame, necesito tu consejo no tus gritos_

_-ya te lo dije, habla con ella y cuéntale la verdad, es lo único que podemos hacer, a menos que quieras irte sin hacer nada en contra de Charlie_

_-eso jamás, se lo debemos a nuestros padres _

Bella y Rosalie despertaron al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, Rose se levanto a abrir y por la puerta entró Alice desesperada

-_¿se dan cuenta que no he dormido?- _pregunto Alice- _las estuve esperando todo el día, y la noche, no me respondían el celular y ahora vengo y las encuentro dormidas sin la más mínima intención de avisarme _

_-lo siento Alice, pero llegamos muy tarde ayer, y creímos que dormías, por eso me vine a la habitación de Rose- _le explico Bella

-_no pensamos que te quedarías despierta toda la noche- _agrego Rose- _discúlpanos_

_ -ya olvídenlo, pero si me quedo dormida en clases será mejor que inventen una buena excusa- _las tres rieron y luego Alice se puso seria- _¿Qué pasó ayer?_

_-larga historia Alice, te la contaremos luego sino queremos llegar tarde a clases-_ dijo Bella levantándose de la cama

-_solo se las paso porque quiero estar en primera fila cuando Lauren y sus amigas encuentren nuestra sorpresa- _sonrió maliciosamente la pequeña Alice

-_pero si no tuvimos tiempo de arreglar nada- _dijo Bella que regreso a ver a su amiga y entendió todo- _me doy cuenta que encontraste con que entretenerte ayer- _su amiga asintió- _por cierto no olvido que nos debes contar sobre tu cita con Jasper_

_-no fue una cita- _espeto Alice

-_aunque muero por saber qué pasó con mi hermanito, tendremos que darnos prisa para no llegar tarde- _murmuró Rose dirigiéndose al baño, Bella salió y se fue a su habitación seguida de su amiga

Las tres se arreglaron en un tiempo record y fueron a desayunar, mientras se acercaban al comedor escuchaban las risas de sus compañeros, lo que les hizo apresurar el paso, cuando llegaron vieron a gran parte de los alumnos mirando varias carteleras colocadas por todas las paredes, todas con fotografías de Jessica, Lauren, Kate e Irina, desde su niñez hasta su adolescencia, en algunas con disfraces de animales, bailarinas, hasta de payasos, incluso en algunas estaban dormidas abrazadas a un peluche y chupándose el dedo, había otras en las que estaban sumamente borrachas y no se podían ni levantar, pero hacían gestos muy graciosos, pero también habían otras en actitudes poco decorosas con varios de los chicos del internado y otros desconocidos

-_¿Quién hizo esto?- _grito Lauren a todos roja por la furia y la vergüenza al igual que el resto de sus amigas, quienes empezaban a retirar los carteles de las paredes, pero nadie la escuchó, y empezaron a hacer bromas en su contra- _lo voy a averiguar y me las pagaran, escúchenme bien me voy a cobrar esto- _dijo ella y salió llevándose y destruyendo todos los carteles

Esme llamó a los chicos a desayunar, ellos obedecieron inmediatamente, cuando bajaron se encontraron con Carlisle, Esme y Tanya conversando animadamente

-_pensé que tendría que subir por ustedes- _dijo Esme mientras les servía el desayuno

-_no nos tardamos nada- _dijo Emmet sentándose de prisa e inmediatamente comenzando a introducir alimentos en su boca

-_más despacio Emmet, Tanya pensará que no te educamos bien- _le advirtió Carlisle

-_por mí no se preocupe seños Cullen- _dijo Tanya

-_llámame Carlisle- _le pidió él

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, Carlisle y Esme quedaron encantados con Tanya, hablaron de todo tipo de anécdotas luego él se despidió de todos ya que tenía que irse al hospital, Emmet fue a la empresa Swan, Tanya subió a arreglarse para salir con Edward, él quedo con Esme ayudándole en la cocina

-_ella es muy agradable Edward, me alegra que la hayas traído- _dijo Esme a su hijo

-_ya lo sé, es una buena persona, y muy hermosa- _respondió Edward

-_lástima que estés enamorado de otra o sino harían una bonita pareja- _

-_¿Qué dijiste?- _preguntó atónito Edward

-_la verdad hijo, sé que no hemos hablado al respecto, pero no soy tonta y desde que llegaste te enamoraste, no creas que no noté tu cambio_

_-mmm_

_-si no quieres a Tanya no la ilusiones ni tampoco te mientas, sé que es Bella la indicada_

_-¿Cómo puedes saber quién es persona indicada para alguien?, ¿desde cuándo sabes que estoy enamorado de ella?- _

_-así que no me equivoqué- _dijo Esme sonriendo, por lo que él la regreso a ver- _solo lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo sé, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes_

_-no paso nada, ahora dime ¿Cómo iniciaron tus sospechas?, porque pensé que fuimos lo suficientemente discretos para que nadie se diera cuenta_

_-por la manera en que se miraban, cualquiera podía ver que sentían algo- _respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- _ahora cuéntame ¿esa fue la razón por la que te fuiste sin despedirte?_

_-un malentendido- _le dijo él y pensó "un simple malentendido acabo con nuestra relación, aunque lo que sucederá nos va a separar definitivamente" pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta-

_-¿la amas?- _el asintió- _¿ella te ama?- _volvió a asentir- _entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿tal vez la diferencia de edad?, ¿el hecho de que hayas sido su profesor?_

_-creo que eso serían problemas menores- _concluyó él, se levantó de su asiento-

_-esta conversación no ha terminado- _le advirtió Esme

-_la terminaremos más tarde, seguramente Tanya no tarda en bajar- _cuando terminó esa frase, mágicamente apareció ella tras la puerta- _no te oí llegar- _murmuró él

-_me di cuenta de eso- _respondió ella tomándole del brazo, luego ambos salieron de la casa y se subieron al coche

La noche llegó rápidamente, Bella y sus amigas se reunieron en la habitación de Rosalie, primero Alice les comento lo sucedido con Jasper, después de dar respuestas a varias interrogaciones de sus amigas, fue el turno de Bella, al igual que su amiga les contó lo acontecido el día anterior

-_¿en serio le dijiste eso?- _pregunto Rosalie incrédula

-_sí, sé que quizás fue lo más absurdo que pude decir, pero ¿Qué más podía decir?, él estaba a punto de alejarse de mí para siempre y no quería eso- _dijo Bella mirando a sus amigas -_¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?_

_-sinceramente no lo sé Bella, pero lo que él dijo está muy raro, ¿Por qué ibas a odiarlo?, hay algo muy extraño aquí y nosotras vamos a averiguarlo- _concluyó Alice

-_¿Cómo vas a averiguarlo?- _pregunto Bella- _¿Qué, acaso contrataremos detectives?_

_ -Bella me ofendes, no creí que tuvieras tan poca fe en mí, no, no necesitaremos detectives, porque nosotras podemos averiguarlo por nuestra propia cuenta- _dijo Alice- _tal vez no sea fácil, pero lo conseguiremos, además tenemos de nuestro lado a Emmet, él seguro sabe algo y estoy segura que Rose podrá convencerlo de contarnos_

_-sí yo podría hacer eso- _concordó Rosalie- _aunque apostaría que tiene relación con esa, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, Tanya ya lo recuerdo_

_-ellos son solo amigos Rose, yo se lo pregunte- _aclaro Bella

-_tal vez si o tal vez no, pero debe haber algún motivo para que haya viajado con ella, así que podríamos averiguar también por esa parte, tal vez nos encontremos por "casualidad" con ella y podremos preguntarle varias cosas- _dijo Rose

-_eso también podría funcionar, con lo que logremos sacar de Emmet y Tanya podremos iniciar nuestra investigación- _dijo Alice

-_tenemos un problema- _aviso Bella- _primero sí tienen un secreto no creo que estén dispuestos a contárnoslo, segundo les recuerdo que entre Jacob y mi papá no me dejan ni un minuto a solas_

_-cierto, pero aún hay maneras de primero librarnos de Jacob y segundo convencer a Charlie- _agrego Alice

Escucharon golpes procedentes de la puerta, Rose salió a ver y se encontró con Jacob, él saludo y sin pedir permiso entró

-_te recuerdo que no puedes estar aquí- _le dijo Rose enfadada

-_no me quedaré mucho- _prometió él- _vine por Bella, quiero saber si está bien _

_-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- _pregunto Bella

-_no lo sé, pero Charlie me dijo que me asegurará que estuvieras bien, yo solo cumplo órdenes- _intervino Jake

-_en ese caso, cumple estar orden, sal inmediatamente de mi habitación- _ordenó Rose

-_no pensaba quedarme de todos modos- _se defendió Jacob- _tengo que llamar a Charlie, eso sí no le digan que les dije que fue él quien me envió, por alguna razón no quiere que Bella se entere, tal vez tenga que ver con su secreto- _pensó él pero no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta

-_¿Cuál secreto?- _preguntaron las tres

-_no lo sé aún, pero lo averiguaré pronto, adiós chicas- _terminó de decir Jacob antes de salir por la puerta

-_ahora tenemos otro misterio por resolver- _concluyó Alice y sus amigas asintieron

Emmet llegó a la casa a toda velocidad, bajo del auto y subió inmediatamente a la habitación de su hermano, Tanya al verlo se preocupo y también entro en esa habitación

-_¿Qué sucedo Emmet?- _pregunto ella

-_habla de una vez- _le dijo Edward

-_Charlie, nos está investigando- _respondió él- _lo escuché en la oficina, no tardará en darse cuenta de todo _

_-eso ya no importa, nosotros tenemos suficientes pruebas- _dijo Tanya- _solo tenemos que sacarlas a la luz, antes de que él nos descubra_

_-sí y deberá ser pronto- _concluyo Emmet-

_-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que escuchaste?- _pregunto Edward-

-_hablaba con su amigo Billy, yo llegué casi al final de la conversación solo logré escuchar que nombraban a la familia Masen y Denali, y de unos documentos perdidos y que contrató un detective para buscarlos creo que el fin de semana_

_-se dio cuenta que faltaban los documentos que tomaste- _concluyó Edward- _y si contrató un buen detective no le tomará mucho tiempo descubrir quién eres, y por tu seguridad será mejor que no vuelvas a ese lugar_

_-pero dejé algunos papeles- _se quejó Emmet- _además si no regreso será más sospechoso ¿no creen?_

_-el tiene razón Edward- _intervino Tanya- _pero si acaba de contratar al detective aún tenemos tiempo, primero debemos averiguar quién es y contactarnos con él y si ya viajó a Londres, mi papá podrá localizarlo, y ganaremos tiempo, aunque no veo para qué esperar si ya tenemos suficientes pruebas_

_-solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo Tanya por favor, pídele a Eleazar que nos ayude- _pidió Edward

-_está bien, les conseguiré el tiempo que necesitan_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Era cerca de la media noche cuando Edward llegó al internado, quería hablar con Bella manejó hasta ahí y luego se dio cuenta que le sería imposible aunque sabía cómo entrar y llegar hasta su habitación, no pasó mucho tiempo para que desechara la idea y volviera a su casa, al entrar a su habitación vio que alguien lo esperaba en su cama, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella

-¿Qué_ haces a esta hora aquí Tanya?- _preguntó él

-_sinceramente no lo sé- _admitió ella y lo abrazó- ¿_si te pregunto algo me dirás la verdad?- _el solo asintió esperando que ella continúe- _¿ya no cumplirás tu promesa verdad?- _él se sorprendió así que ella prosiguió- _me refiero al hecho de intentar algo conmigo, de tener una relación conmigo, Edward ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos en Londres?_

_-lo recuerdo perfectamente- _se separó de ella para mirarle a la cara-_ sé que te dije que lo intentaríamos, pero no sé si eso sea posible, lo lamento Tanya ni siquiera sé en donde estaré la próxima semana, no quiero seguir lastimándote_

_-es por Isabella- _dedujo ella y luego le sonrió- _es una buena chica y muy hermosa aunque no tanto como yo, pero admito que será caso perdido si me pongo a competir con ella por ti-_

_-no hay competencia- _aclaro él

-_lo sé, te vi besarla el otro día- _dijo triste recordando lo acontecido- _y aún a la distancia pude sentir el amor que sientes por ella, el amor que sienten los dos, pero ¿Qué pasará cuando le cuentas la verdad?_

_-seguramente me odiara y me pedirá que me aleje de ella, y aunque me duela tendré que hacerlo para no lastimarla más- _dijo él mirando hacia la ventana

-_ella jamás tuvo la culpa de nada, pero tú decidiste involucrarla, quisiste lastimarla para que Charlie sufriera y luego enviarlo a la cárcel, pero al fin tú serás el que pierda más_

_-ya lo sé Tanya, estoy consciente de mis acciones- _

-_¿crees que te perdone?_

_-no tengo esperanza, no lo hará, se quedará junto a su padre seguramente, y a mí me odiara _

_-y si le dices la verdad ahora ¿crees que trate de entenderte?_

_-lo sabrá pronto_

_-sí, pero si le muestras las pruebas de lo que su padre hizo tal vez logre entender esa parte_

_-pensaba contárselo pronto, antes de entregar las pruebas a la policía, pero ¿a qué viene esto Tanya? ¿Quieres que ella me perdone?_

_-solo quiero que seas feliz Edward, eso es todo, te quiero demasiado como para no desear eso, y si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo dímelo, pero mientras tanto estaré a tu lado, como tu amiga como siempre debió ser- _lo abrazó fuertemente por unos instantes derramando lágrimas, él estaba sorprendido pero la entendía- _no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- _aseguró ella antes de salir

Bella estaba intranquila, sabía que algo sucedía pero no entendía nada, después de mucho pensar finalmente logró dormir, apenas cerró los ojos se vio dentro de una casa, le parecía conocida como si antes ya hubiera estado ahí, en la gran sala dos personas la esperaban, una pareja joven, la mujer le hizo señas para que se sentara, ella obedeció, cuando logró visualizar al hombre se dio cuenta que se parecía mucho a Edward pero no podía ser él, era imposible, ese hombre debe tener más de treinta años, la ropa que utilizaban era un poco anticuada "_Bella, me alegra verte nuevamente"- _le dijo la mujer mientras sonreía- _¿Quiénes son ustedes? _Pregunto Bella intrigada más no asustada, -_mi nombre es Elizabeth, quería hablar contigo desde hace mucho -_Bella quería hablar pero ella la interrumpió- _no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo te pido que por favor cuides de Edward, escúchalo y trata de comprenderlo, él sabe que se ha equivocado y está arrepentido, solo no lo dejes solo, la ha pasado mal últimamente incluso más que tú… aunque no te puedo mentir, lo que se viene es difícil, hay secretos a tu alrededor que debes descubrir- _cuando Bella iba a responderle sonó su despertador, se levantó confundida

-_¿Qué sucede Bella?- _pregunto Alice, Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró con su amiga, la cual ya estaba lista para salir

-_¿Por qué no me despertaste?- _replicó Bella

-_quería saber con quién soñabas- _dijo Alice- _decías cosas raras y me dio curiosidad_

_-eso lo aclara todo- _le respondió Bella e inmediatamente le comento su sueño, las dos estaban sorprendidas, decidieron contarle a Rose, Bella se cambió rápidamente y fueron en busca de su amiga, y relataron su historia-

-_definitivamente tenemos que descubrir el secreto, me imagino que es el mismo del que nos habló Jacob- _pensó Rose

-_sí, pero estando aquí encerradas no lograremos nada, ¿Qué haremos?- _pregunto Bella desesperada

-_hablar con Emmet, Jacob y Edward y sí tenemos suerte con Tanya- _respondió Alice- _no te preocupes no será problema, Emmet vendrá en la tarde, Jacob siempre está con nosotras y estoy completamente segura que si le llamas a Edward el vendrá y los podremos interrogar y de Tanya nos encargaremos más tarde- _ella se quedó pensando unos minutos y luego añadió- ¿_creen que el misterio de Edward tenga algo que ver con el secreto de Charlie?- _

-_es difícil saberlo- _concluyo Rose

Edward se levantó temprano, se vistió con ropa deportiva y salió a correr, una ligera lluvia caía pero a él no le importo, quería olvidarse de lo sucedido pero los recuerdos nuevamente venían a su mente

_-Flashback-_

Edward tenía cinco años y Emmet seis casi siete, Esme los había llevado al parque para distraerlos, ya que sus amigos Edward y Elizabeth últimamente los tenían ocultos en su casa, Carlisle los alcanzó por la tarde y juntos pasaron un día divertidísimo, llegó la tarde y volvieron a casa, pero cuando regresaron se fijaron que la puerta principal estaba rota, los niños corrieron hacia la casa seguidos por Esme y Carlisle, cuando entraron vieron a sus padres tirados en el piso, rodeados de sangre

-_mami, papi, por favor, abran los ojos- _pedía Emmet llorando, Esme trató de alejarlos pero ellos se negaron, Carlisle se dio cuenta que Elizabeth todavía respiraba, quiso ayudarla, llamaron a una ambulancia, Edward solo observaba la escena se acercó a su madre y le tomo la mano

-_te quiero- _le dijo Edward

Elizabeth abrió los ojos, su mirada se posó en sus hijos y en sus amigos

-_cuídalos por favor- _rogó Elizabeth a Esme, ella asintió- _cuídalos de Charlie- _dijo finalmente antes de morir

_-Fin Flashback-_

_ -Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- _pregunto Carlisle sacándolo de sus recuerdos, aún no había salido del jardín de la casa

-_¿te encuentras bien?- _pregunto Esme viéndolo ahí parado en medio de la lluvia- _será mejor llevarlo adentro_

Edward no les respondió nada, llegaron adentro y Tanya se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente

-_sabía que no era buena idea regresar- _pensó Tanya pero lo dijo en voz alta

-_¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿tú sabes lo que le sucede?- _pregunto Carlisle

-_creo saberlo, pero no puedo asegurar nada- _respondió ella

-_tal vez será mejor decírselo- _dijo Edward finalmente- _pero tendrán que esperar a la noche, es por Emmet, el también debe estar presente_

Charlie estaba en su oficina aún buscando los documentos perdidos, había removido todo pero no hallaba nada, frustrado llamó a Emmet para que lo ayudase, luego de varias horas no encontraron nada

-_¿son muy importantes esos documentos?- _pregunto Emmet

-_si no lo fueran no estaría buscándolos- _respondió Charlie bruscamente

_-lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarlo- _se disculpo Emmet-

_-no Emmet, no es tu culpa, es solo que es sumamente importante que halle todo eso- _dijo Charlie mientras en su mente revivía algunos recuerdos

_-Flashback-_

En una casa de Londres Charlie discutía con su esposa

-_Charlie no puedes hacer eso, por favor regresemos a casa- _suplicaba Rene

-_aún no podemos irnos, estoy cerca de conseguir el dinero para nuestra empresa- _le explicaba él con calma

-_no es la manera correcta y lo sabes, vas a robarles el dinero a esas familias, entiéndelo Charlie debes parar ya_

_-no puedo, ellos ya firmaron_

_-con engaños_

_-pero lo hicieron, y ahora tendrán que entregarme su dinero_

_-Charlie por favor, hazlo por mí, no quiero que te suceda nada y te aseguro que esto no terminará bien_

_-no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todo es legal, ellos firmaron los acuerdos_

_-ellos leyeron un contrato y tú falsificaste su firma en el otro contrato, la policía puede darse cuenta_

_-no lo harán, las firmas son iguales nadie se dará cuenta, y nadie probará nada, además sus abogados no harán nada, hable con ellos, solo tengo que darles una parte del dinero, todo está arreglado, así que Rene por favor no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien _

_-¿crees que me quedaré contigo después de esto?_

_-lo harás_

_-no, te juro Charlie que si sigues con esto, me divorcio de ti_

_-eso jamás- _respondió él, cuando ella iba a protestar él la calló dándoles una bofetada

Por mucho tiempo Charlie amenazó a Rene con hacerle daño a su familia, ella se quedó a su lado luego de conocer lo sucedido con los señores Masen

-_fin flashback-_

La hora del almuerzo llegó y entre Alice, Bella y Rosalie sacaron a Jacob de la cafetería y lo llevaron al gimnasio ya que ahí a esa hora no había nadie

-_¿me van a decir de una vez porque estamos aquí?- _pregunto Jacob

-_solo queremos que nos digas todo lo que sepas del secreto de Charlie- _dijo Alice- _solo eso y podrás irte_

_-no sé nada, nadie me ha dicho nada, ni Charlie ni papá, ellos solo hablan de eso pero no dicen nada específico, y por alguna razón ahora están preocupados_

_-no sirves para nada- _le respondió Rosalie

-_Rosalie- _le llamó Bella- _si no sabe nada no es su culpa_

_-yo también quisiera saber de qué se trata, me imagino que es algo muy importante porque mi papá está presionando a Charlie con eso, si quieren puedo ayudarlas a descubrirlo, pero dígname ¿Por qué tanto interés?- _pregunto Jake

-_primero dime como es eso de que Billy está presionando a Charlie- _rebatió Bella

-_Bella, lo siento pero no creo que deba decirte, no quiero que te enfades conmigo_

_-¿Por qué habría que hacerlo?- _pregunto ella

-_ok, te diré, pero prométeme que no se lo reclamarás ni a Billy ni a Charlie- _ella asintió- _está bien, el motivo por el que Charlie te esté presionando para salir conmigo es porque mi papá se lo pidió y utilizo ese secreto para presionarlo un poco, eso es todo- _termino Jacob, Bella estuvo a punto de gritarle pero Alice se lo impidió

-_es innecesario iniciar una discusión por lo menos sabemos que si esconde algo- _explico Alice- _si lo están presionando con eso, es grave y no quiere que te enteres, y si se lo preguntamos directamente no nos dirán nada, lo único que podemos hacer es empezar a investigar en tu casa o en la oficina de tu padre pero sin que nadie se dé cuenta_

_-buen punto- _dijo Rose- _pero eso no implica volverle a hablar a Jacob, él no se lo merece_

_-puedo ayudarlas y mucho y tú lo sabes Barbie- _añadió Jacob

-_es cierto será de ayuda- _admitió Alice- _pero olvida de seguir persiguiendo a Bella o volveremos tu vida una pesadilla- _le amenazo ella y luego se volvió hacia Rosalie- _¿Qué paso con Emmet?_

_-vendrá en la tarde, lo veremos en el estacionamiento- _respondió ella

-_¿Qué tiene que ver tu novio en todo esto?- _pregunto Jacob, pero nadie le respondió

Horas más tarde como lo prometió llegó Emmet, las tres se encontraron con él y como lo hicieron con Jacob lo empezaron a interrogar, pero él no respondía

-_dinos de una vez lo que están ocultando- _exigió Rose

-_yo se los diría pero no me corresponde a mí, yo hablé con Edward y él va a contarte a ti Bella, creo que deberías escucharlo- _dijo Emmet- _¿aún no te ha llamado?_

_-si me ha llamado un par de veces y me envió unos mensajes pero no le respondo aún- _admitió Bella- _yo lo llamaré para ver que tiene que decir_

_-pero hazlo ya Bella- _dijo Rose_- y tú Emmet tendrás que hablar conmigo_

_-te lo contaré pero después de que Edward hablé con Bella, antes no- _respondió Emmet

-_¿tan malo es?- _pregunto Bella

-_no diré nada, solo te pido que escuches a mi hermano y trates de entenderlo- _le dijo Emmet

-_está bien, hablaré con él- _decidió Bella- _¿Emmet, me prestas tu celular?- _el asintió y se lo entrego, ella llamó a Edward, habló con él un par de minutos y luego colgó- _dice que llegará pronto, pero tengo que salir de aquí para verlo, ¿me ayudaran a salir?- _pregunto a sus amigas

-_claro que si Bells, será sencillo, solo tienes que esconderte en el auto de Emmet, nadie lo revisará y nosotras te cubriremos- _dijo Alice- _eso sí está vez lleva tu celular para poder estar en contacto_

Y así lo hicieron Bella salió en el auto de Emmet, mientras Alice y Rose se dirigían a la habitación de ella afortunadamente las clases del día ya habían terminado

Emmet condujo fuera del internado, cuando estaban seguros que nadie los podía ver, salió Bella, se estacionaron al lado de la carretera esperando la llegada de Edward, él no tardó mucho en aparecer, se bajo del auto y junto a él Tanya, ambos se acercaron y saludaron

-_Emmet por favor lleva a Tanya a la casa, yo no tardaré demasiado, Esme y Carlisle nos esperan- _dijo Edward

-_¿Por qué nos esperan?- _pregunto su hermano

-_ellos también van a enterarse de la verdad- _dijo Edward- _no hables con ellos hasta que yo haya llegado_

_-no sé cómo se enteraron pero haré lo que me pides- _prometió Emmet y junto a Tanya se alejaron del lugar

Bella subió al auto de Edward y se dirigieron al prado en donde siempre hablaban

-_Bella, necesito que me escuches, tal vez no llegues a perdonarme ni vuelvas a confiar en mí, pero si quiero que sepas que en verdad te amo_

_-yo también te amo Edward- _le respondió ella

-_todo comenzó cuando…- _no pudo continuar ya que ella lo interrumpió y lo besó e inmediatamente correspondió ese beso-

Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes por unos largos minutos

-_aún no Edward, por favor, dame unos días más_

_-pensé que querías saber_

_-lo quiero, pero también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, según lo que me has dicho después de que me enteré tal vez no tengamos más oportunidad así que dame hasta el domingo, regálame estos días a tu lado y luego hablaremos _

_-¿estás segura?_

_-completamente- _y dicho esto lo beso nuevamente, está vez con más intensidad como si su vida dependiera de eso, él la rodea por la cintura y la acercó más, no quería dejarla ir, aunque en el fondo sabía que no tendría más oportunidades así que también se regalaría esos últimos días

Rápidamente la noche llegó en ese tiempo se dedicaron a hablar de cosas triviales entre besos y caricias, a veces se quedaban callados y se abrazaban no necesitaban agregar nada, pero llegó el momento de irse, sin ganas se levantaron y fueron al auto y luego condujo hasta el internado, y como lo habían hecho antes, se dirigieron a la puerta junto al gimnasio en donde ya los esperaban Alice y Rosalie, los dos bajaron del auto y como despedida se besaron

-_¿Qué estás haciendo Bella?- _pregunto Jacob acercándose a ellos

* * *

Gracias por leer, a partir de ahora solo nos queda 5 capítulos


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

-_respóndeme de una vez Bella, ¿Qué haces con él?- _volvió a preguntar Jacob

-_eso no es asunto tuyo- _respondió Bella antes que Edward, luego miró a su novio y dijo- _será mejor que te vayas, nos vemos mañana_

_-¿estarás bien?- _pregunto Edward

-_claro que sí, no te preocupes no hay nada que no pueda solucionar- _lo beso para tranquilizarlo y espero a que se fuera para luego entrar

-_me debes una explicación Isabella- _reclamo Jacob

-_no te debo nada- _respondió ella, entrando al internado seguida por sus amigas

-_explícamelo o Charlie se enterará mañana- _dijo Jacob

-_tú no vas a decir nada- _dijo Rose

-_tranquila Rose yo arreglaré esto- _agrego Bella- _está bien Jacob hablaremos pero no ahora, ya es muy tarde, prometo mañana hablar contigo y contarte todo_

_-muy bien, mañana antes del desayuno te espero en el jardín, no se desvelen mucho- _dijo Jacob antes de marcharse

-_¿enserio piensas decirle lo que hay entre tú y Edward?- _pregunto Alice a lo que su amiga asintió

-_primero deberías aclararnos lo que hay entre tú y Edward- _dijo Rosalie

Las tres llegaron a la habitación de Rose y Bella empezó a contarles lo sucedido, ellas se sorprendieron por lo que Bella dijo, estaban muy intrigadas por ese secreto pero respetaban la decisión de su amiga aunque no la compartían

Edward llegó a su casa en donde ya estaban todos reunidos esperándolos, se sentó junto a su hermano y Tanya y les contó lo sucedido y el plan que quisieron llevar a cabo, Esme y Carlisle estaban estupefactos no se habían imaginado nada de eso en todo ese tiempo

-_lo mejor será regresar a Londres- _concluyo Carlisle

-_no nos podemos ir hasta no ver que Charlie Swan esté en la cárcel- _dijo Emmet- _ya tenemos las pruebas y él tendrá que pagar por haber matado a nuestros padres, es lo justo, ustedes saben que no solo es por el dinero_

_-lo comprendo, pero no actuaron de la manera correcta- _intervino Esme- _debieron contarnos la verdad, cuando Elizabeth murió mencionó un Charlie pero jamás supimos su apellido ¿están seguros que se trata de la misma persona?_

_-totalmente seguros- _dijo Edward- _tenemos las pruebas del fraude pero aún nos hace falta comprobar el asesinato_

_-eso no será fácil, nadie vio a nada y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso- _dijo Carlisle- _no quiero que les pasé nada ustedes son mis hijos ahora y esto puede ser muy peligroso, sí se da cuenta de quién es Emmet tal vez intente lastimarte_

_-no me importa en lo más mínimo, yo solo quiero que pague por lo que nos hizo- _espetó Emmet

-_el detective no tardará en dar con ustedes- _dijo Esme preocupada

-_por eso no se preocupen, mi padre ya lo ha localizado- _habló por primera vez Tanya- _le ofreció el doble de lo que le pagaba Charlie y estará de nuestro lado, nos ayudará a encontrar más pruebas y aclarar el asesinato_

_-gracias Tanya no creí que sería tan rápido- _dijo Edward

-_mi padre te aprecia mucho Edward, así que ahora no te preocupes por eso, haremos lo posible para averiguar lo del asesinato de tus padres, además él piensa venir la próxima semana parece que ha estado averiguando por su cuenta y encontró más datos que nos puede ayudar- _respondió Tanya

-_me parece muy arriesgado- _dijo Esme- _deberíamos dejar todo en manos de la policía, entreguen las pruebas y vámonos de este lugar_

_-también quisiera irme Esme- _argumento Carlisle- _pero comprendo lo que quieren hacer y están en todo su derecho de averiguar lo sucedido con sus padres, lo que no comparto es la venganza que querían llevar a cabo a través de Isabella_

_-yo también lo lamento- _dijo Edward- _sé que me equivoqué y me acerqué a ella por la venganza pero en verdad estoy enamorado, caí en mi propia trampa _

_-no es momento de lamentaciones, lo hecho, hecho está y no hay vuelta atrás, ahora lo que te queda es esperar a ver su reacción, la lastimarás sí, pero si te ama también queda una posibilidad de que te perdone- _dijo Tanya abrazando a Edward- _tranquilo Eddy ya verás cómo se soluciona_

_-no me llames Eddy- _protesto Edward riendo-

-_al menos logre que te rieras- _agrego Tanya

Hablaron por unos minutos más y se fueron a dormir, se iban a quedar en Forks esperando a Eleazar, luego con todas las pruebas encarcelar a Charlie y esperar que confiese lo sucedido con sus padres, después se irían definitivamente de ahí, pero si las cosas se complicaban y sentían que había peligro entonces se marcharían antes

Al día siguiente Bella se levanto temprano y fue en busca de su amigo y tal como le prometió ahí estaban frente a frente

-_estoy esperando tu explicación Isabella Swan- _dijo Jacob enojado

-_no hay mucho que contar, solo que conocí a Edward, me enamore de él y ya- _le respondió Bella

-_es por eso que no me quieres a mí, porque ya estás enamorada de otro- _concluyo Jake

-_lo siento mucho, pero es así, yo me enamore de él y sé que será para siempre no hay nada ni nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión_

_-lo sé, ustedes tenían una relación desde hace mucho_

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- _pregunto ella sorprendida

-_simplemente lo sé, Bella no es de casualidad que los encontré ayer, yo siempre he estado siguiéndote, sospeche que había alguien más en tu vida y quise saber y sé que te hubiera gustado ver mi expresión cuando supe que era él, nuestro querido profesor, ¿Por qué crees que nunca me agrado?, pero en serio pensé que los había separado con todo ese escándalo de las fotos_

_-fuiste tú- _le acuso ella

-_sí, lo admito, yo pedí que tomaran las fotos, ¿crees que fue casualidad el hecho de que llegaran precisamente a sus manos?_

_-tú no tenías derecho de hacer eso, por tu culpa pasé mucho tiempo sin él, Jacob Black ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?, creía que eras mi amigo, creía que al menos desearías que fuera feliz- _las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos, estaba muy enojada

-_si quiero que seas feliz, pero conmigo, suena muy egoísta ¿cierto?, pero quería tener mi oportunidad, aunque no sirvió para nada, ayer vi que están nuevamente juntos_

_-pero ya no podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido_

_-eso no fue mi culpa, sino de tu noviecito, él decidió irse- _respondió riendo pero al ver la expresión de su amiga se calmo- _perdón Bella, tal vez merezca tu desprecio, pero en verdad te quiero, quiero que seas mi amiga, como antes, como siempre debió ser, prometo no interferir más_

_-creí que ibas a contárselo a Charlie-_

_-es tu padre, merece saber con quién sales, pero eso no me incumbe, ya entendí que nunca me verás de otra manera, pero si ese idiota vuelve a hacerte daño tendrá que enfrentarse a mí_

_-el único que me ha hecho daño aquí eres tú Jake, pero no sé porque te perdono_

_-yo si sé porque lo haces, es porque no puedes vivir sin mí, me extrañarías demasiado_

_-no digas tonterías, yo sé perfectamente sin quién no podría vivir- _le aseguro ella -_¿aún sigue en pie la oferta de ayudarme?- _

_-claro que sí-_

_-entonces no me ayudarás solo con lo de Charlie, sino también con Edward_

_-no, dije que seré tu amigo pero no de él, no tengo que ayudarte en nada con Edward_

_-me lo debes Jake_

_-lo sé- _dijo resignado- _dime ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-solo que durante lo que resta de semana me ayudes a salir del internado para verlo _

_-te volviste totalmente loca_

_-es importante para mí _

_-¿no puedes esperar hasta el fin de semana?_

_-no tenemos mucho tiempo, no sé si después del domingo vuelva a verlo_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-te lo contaré más tarde ya es hora de irnos_

Charlie en su oficina conversaba con Billy

-_¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que estaría fuera dos meses_

_-se supone pero las cosas no salieron como quería y aquí estoy acompañándote como siempre, eso sí no se lo digas a nadie Jake se seguirá quedándote en tu casa_

_-claro tal y como lo acordamos- _respondió Charlie

-_por tu cara veo que aún no encuentras los documentos perdidos_

_-aún no, pero deben estar por aquí_

-_debiste eliminar todo tipo de prueba- _decía Billy mirando a su amigo

-_fue un error guardar todo, pero no pensé que llegarían a desaparecer de un día para otro_

_-¿Qué ha averiguado el detective?_

_-nada todavía, parece que nadie recuerda lo sucedido_

_-al menos lo olvidaron, pero los Masen o los Denali ¿tenían más familia?_

_-tienen hijos pero eran muy pequeños, no creo que se hayan enterado de nada_

_-ay claro se mueren los padres y tú crees que no se enteraron de nada_

_-todos creyeron que fue un ladrón que entró a robar y los mató, eso es todo, no tienen porque sospechar de mí_

_-tienes razón yo no lo hubiera creído si no te hubiera visto cubierto de sangre y con la pistola en la mano_

_-fue un arranque de locura- confeso_ Charlie, en ese momento Emmet llegó y como la puerta estaba semi abierta se quedo a escuchar- _los Masen me estaban ocasionando muchos problemas y no quería arriesgarme, me estaban presionando si no hacía algo me enviarían a prisión, en cambio los Denali fueron más prácticos y no hicieron nada, ellos si apreciaban su vida_

_-¿al igual que Rene?- _pregunto Billy

_-a ella no la nombres_

_-¿lo de ella también fue en un arranque de locura?, ¿Qué diría Bella si supiera lo que le hiciste a su madre?_

_-ella no se enterará jamás, Rene murió en un accidente de auto es todo lo que debe saber_

_-claro- _contestó con sarcasmo Billy

_-se lo merecía, sabes que Rene se lo merecía, quería escaparse y llevarse a mi hija lejos_

_-¿y si Bella quisiera irse? ¿También la retendrías a la fuerza o la matarías?_

_-eso no sucederá jamás, ella se quedará a mi lado siempre- _juró Charlie mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente

-_-Flashback-_

Charlie regresaba de la oficina, encontró a su hija en el jardín viendo las nubes, al verla sonrió se acercó a ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, luego pidió que subiera a su habitación y no saliera de ahí por ningún motivo, la dejó ahí y el siguió para buscar a su esposa, la encontró guardando sus pertenencias en las maletas

-_ay Rene ¿en verdad creíste que no me iba a enterar?- _pregunto Charlie tranquilo y luego empezó a reírse- _tú jamás te irás de mi lado y menos con mi hija_

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?- _pregunto ella alejándose lo más posible de él

-_hay cámaras de seguridad por toda la casa, además puedo escuchar todas las conversaciones que tengas por tu celular, y alguien te sigue cada vez que sales, pero claro eres demasiado estúpida como para no darte cuenta- _se acercó más a ella y le dio una bofetada ella cayó entonces él le sujeto del cabello, la levanto para poder hablarle al oído- _no intentes alejarte de mí porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz_

_-sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz, ¿Por qué crees que me quiero ir?- _quiso soltarse pero él no la dejó y en lugar de eso la lanzó contra el espejo, esté se rompió y los vidrios se esparcieron por la habitación-

_-deberías tener más cuidado- _le advirtió él- _no queremos que se rompa nada más- _empezó a reír

_-mátame si es lo que quieres, pero por favor ya basta, termina de una vez con mi sufrimiento- _pedía Rene en medio del llanto

-_puedes irte pero sin mi hija, a partir de este momento te doy 5 minutos antes de que cambie de parecer-_

Ella no dudo en salir corriendo prometiendo que pronto regresaría por Bella, salió y subió a su auto lo más pronto que pudo y arrancó a toda velocidad

-_creo que debí decirle que los frenos de su auto no sirven- _pensó Charlie riendo nuevamente

_-Fin flashback-_

Charlie volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta, Emmet entró un poco nervioso por lo que acababa de escuchar

-_estos documento necesitan tu firma- _dijo Emmet poniendo unas hojas en su escritorio cuando los firmó salió inmediatamente de ahí

-_¿crees que haya escuchado algo?- _pregunto Billy

-_no, nos habríamos dado cuenta- _respondió Charlie

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, Bella salía todas las tardes con Edward, con la ayuda de Alice, Rose y para sorpresa de todos también Jacob, iban al prado porque estaban seguros que ahí nadie los encontraría, casi no platicaban solo se sentaban a contemplar el lugar en compañía del otro y a demostrarse su amor por medio de besos y caricias que cada día se intensificaban más, como si fueran necesarios para poder vivir, pero no llegaban a más, estaban seguros de que aún no era el momento; Emmet les había contado la conversación que escuchó, se preocuparon por Bella, era obvio que Charlie no estaba bien y además que era responsable no solo de la muerte de sus padres sino también de la muerte de Rene, pero las pruebas eran difíciles de conseguir, al menos esperaban que Eleazar llegara con nuevos datos, el viernes por la tarde Bella salió con sus amigas, Jacob le ayudo a conseguir el permiso para quedarse en fin de semana en casa de Alice junto a Rosalie, pero en verdad acamparía con Edward en su prado hasta el domingo

-_¿en serio sabes cómo armar la tienda?- _pregunto Bella ya que él se negó a que le ayudara

-_por supuesto, tú confía en mí y todo estará bien- _le dijo sonriendo

-_espero que sea pronto, porque no quiero dormir afuera_

_-estarás muy cómoda está noche- _le aseguro él

-_eso espero Eddy- _le respondió ella

-_sabes que odio que me digan Eddy _

_-díselo a Tanya siempre que está cerca la escucho llamarte así_

_-lo hace solo para molestarme, y lo sabes_

_-sí solo creí que también podría molestarte con eso_

_-¿celosa?_

_-sí, lo admito, es que ella está más tiempo contigo y siempre se sujeta de tu brazo y está sonriéndote y haciendo bromas y eso sin contar con lo extremadamente hermosa que es_

_-para mí tu eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo- _dijo Edward acercándose a besarla, apenas rozaron sus labios y podían sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, él se separo de ella y le dijo- _la tienda ya está armada podemos entrar, no quiero que te congeles en este sitio- _ella asintió y ambos entraron, era pequeña pero cabían perfectamente los dos, se miraron por un largo rato-

Ella se sentó en el regazo de él y empezó a besarlo primero fue suave y dulcemente, pero el beso rápidamente se intensifico, ella rodeo el cuello de él mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura intentando acercarse más, la corriente eléctrica que sentían se transformo en fuego, él pasó sus manos debajo de la blusa de ella y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, sentir la suave y cálida piel de la chica hizo que todo su cuerpo despertara, quería seguir sintiéndola pero lentamente empezó a separarse-

-_Edward por favor no te detenga- _suplico Bella-

-_no quiero lastimarte amor, quiero estar contigo Bella, eso no lo dudes, solo que no sé si es correcto antes de contarte toda la verdad_

_-no me importa lo que me dirás, hazme el amor por favor, aquí y ahora, lo que suceda mañana o pasado o el año que venga no me interesa_

_-no quiero que te arrepientas después_

_-no me arrepentiré jamás- _cuando termino de decirle eso no le dio tiempo para responder solo se lanzó a besarlo juntando nuevamente sus cuerpos, está vez estaba decidida y sabía que no habría marcha atrás


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

Al siguiente día Alice y Rosalie estaban en casa de la primera, habían acordado no salir el fin de semana para que nadie se diera cuenta de que faltaba Bella, incluso los padres de ella estaban de viaje así que no había problema.

-_me voy a morir del aburrimiento- _se quejaba Alice acostada en la cama

-_nos vamos a morir del aburrimiento- _corrigió Rose- _la única que disfrutará el fin de semana será Bella_

_-es nuestra amiga, teníamos que ayudarla- _agregó Alice mirando al techo

-_sí, solo esperemos que el dichoso secreto no sea tan grave, de lo contrario mataría a Emmet por ocultármelo_

_-y yo con gusto te ayudaría_

_-lo sé, pero solo nos queda esperar_

_-cierto, y mientas tanto para entretenernos, podemos averiguar el secreto de Charlie, aunque dudo que sea algo tan grave o extraordinario ya que él es sumamente aburrido, ¿Qué cosa mala pudo hacer?_

_-tienes razón, Charlie Swan es incapaz de dañar a alguien, pero si podemos entretenernos investigándolo, aunque será difícil si nos encerramos todo el día aquí_

_-Jacob quedó en llamar en cuanto hable con su padre, seguro logra descubrir al menos una pista_

_-no confío en él_

_-Rose, ya demostró que quiere ayudarnos, así que tendrás que aceptarlo_

_-no es mi obligación_

_-Rosalie Hale, hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema, además él es el único que puede ayudarnos en estos momentos_

_-también está Emmet_

_-el no nos contará nada_

_-no de su secreto pero si puede descubrir algo de Charlie, trabaja con él ¿recuerdas?_

_-¿y tú olvidas que es fin de semana? No está trabajando_

_-mmm cierto_

Jacob se levanto temprano, preparó el desayuno para él y su padre y espero hasta que este se despertara, cuando lo hizo se sentó al comedor junto a su hijo, desayunaron tranquilamente, Billy le pregunto varias veces si quería decirle algo ya que estaba sumamente nervioso pero él respondía negativamente, cuando terminaron de comer y Billy se disponía a salir Jacob finalmente habló

-_conozco el secreto de Charlie- _dijo él, su padre lo regreso a ver sorprendido pero no decía nada- _no intentes negarlo, sé que tu también lo conoces_

_-¿Cómo lo supiste?- _pregunto incrédulo Billy

-_lo supe y listo, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?, ¿Cómo pudiste esconderlo tanto tiempo?_

_-no era mi secreto Jacob, además Charlie y Bella están bien ahora _

_-no es excusa_

_-lo sé, estuvo mal no contar la verdad, esas pobres familias se quedaron prácticamente en la calle, y luego la muerte de una de las parejas y también lo de Rene, no debí encubrirlo pero era mi amigo ¿Qué podría hacer?- _dijo Billy sin mirar a su hijo, lo que beneficio Jacob porque ahora estaba más confundido que antes, él no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando

-_Charlie es tu amigo ¿Qué clase de amigo tienes?- _pregunto Jacob

-_él solo quería lo mejor para Rene, en ese entonces no tenía recursos por lo que se le hizo fácil robarlos- _respondió Billy levantando la mirada y viendo la sorpresa en la cara de su hijo- _Jacob ¿Qué pasa?_

_-dijiste que robó_

_-me estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que sabías el secreto_

_-sí, pero ahora quiero escuchar el resto de la historia_

_-de mí no sabrás nada más- _termino Billy y salió de la casa

Charlie en su casa buscaba por todos lados los documentos que le faltaban, el detective no había sido de mucha ayuda, aún no encontraba nada y se estaba desesperando, se arrepentía de no haber desaparecido esos documentos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, lo que más le preocupaba era su hija, no quería que se enterará de nada por eso se alegraba de que no esté en casa viéndolo en ese estado de nerviosismo y preocupación, además del cansancio ya que en las últimas noches prácticamente no durmió, las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo, estaban llenas de pesadillas, de recuerdos que quería olvidar

_-Flashback-_

Rene llegó a la oficina de Charlie, estaba agotada, había caminado mucho lo que en su estado no era recomendable, tenía casi nueve meses de embarazo

-_¿te volviste loca? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- _pregunto Charlie

-_solo quiero hablar contigo, por favor escúchame, necesito ir a visitar a mis padres, déjame ir_

_-no vas a tener oportunidad de escapar_

_-no lo haré, solo quiero estar con mi madre, se está muriendo por favor quiero estar con ella_

_-te dije que no- _le grito Charlie- _fin de la discusión, vete de una vez a la casa y deja de llorar, no quiero que alteres al bebé _

_-por favor- _continuaba suplicando ella

-_no y es mi última palabra_

_-será solo unos días_

_-Rene deja de molestarme y mira que te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas_

_-no me tocarías _

_-ponme a prueba- _le respondió en tono amenazante, por lo que ella retrocedió y sin darse cuenta tropezó con la alfombra y cayó, empezó a gritar de dolor

-_fin flashback-_

Esme arreglaba su jardín con ayuda de Tanya mientras Emmet las observaba a lo lejos, estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería al siguiente día al igual que todos

-_nunca creí que Emmet podría estar quieto un día entero- _dijo Esme triste

-_no te preocupes, esperemos que todo pase pronto- _le respondió Tanya

-_no volverá a ser lo mismo, nadie volverá a ser el mismo, todo esto se ha complicado de una manera innecesario jamás debieron meter a las chicas en todo este lío, después de todo ellas no tenían la culpa de nada _

_-eso ya no tiene remedio Esme, hay que dejar de lamentarse por eso, lo que pasó ya pasó y no hay vuelta atrás, ahora solo hay que salir adelante y ayudarlos a ellos_

_-no conozco mucho a Bella, pero espero que sea capaz de al menos escuchar las explicaciones de mi hijo_

_-ellos se quieren- _dijo Tanya suspirando-

-_y tú lo quieres a él y aún así estás a su lado apoyándolo con su relación_

_-precisamente porque lo quiero hago eso, nosotros ya hablamos y aclaramos todo, seremos amigos_

_-eres muy especial Tanya, gracias por querer a mi hijo, ya verás que pronto encontrarás a la persona apropiada para ti_

_-eso es irrelevante en estos momentos_

Siguieron platicando mientras Emmet a lo lejos se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos

-_Flashback-_

Era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres y Edward tocaba en el piano la melodía que compuso para ellos, era una manera de recordarlos, pero se vio interrumpido por la llegada de su hermano

-_encontré los datos de Charlie- _informó Emmet a su hermano

-¿_de dónde los sacaste?- _pregunto Edward

-_el detective que contratamos lo hizo, y me dio toda la información, y como era obvio se fue de Londres cuando nuestros padres murieron_

_-me lo imaginé siendo el culpable no era buena idea quedarse_

_-estaba casado pero su esposo murió en un accidente hace algunos años, tiene una hija_

_-pobre de ella, con ese padre dudo mucho que sea feliz_

_-no apresures tus conclusiones Edward _

_-su empresa es muy exitosa_

_-con todo el dinero y las ideas de nuestros padres estoy seguro que sí_

_-no me interrumpas_

_-lo siento- _se disculpo Edward-

_-vive en Forks, ¿sabes dónde está?- _pregunto Emmet

_-claro que sí, está en Estados Unidos ¿no lo sabías?_

_-sí, solo quería comprobar que lo conozcas, así que si queremos conseguir pruebas debemos ir allá, conocerlo, y acercarnos lo suficiente _

_-no será difícil, dudo mucho que recuerde a dos pequeños niños, y será sencillo ya que Esme quiere regresar allá ahí es donde vivían ¿lo recuerdas no?_

_-no lo sé, casi nunca recuerdo lo que me dicen_

_-me lo imagine, pero bueno ahora les diremos que queremos ir con ellos, y asunto arreglado, conseguiremos las pruebas si es que existen y lo enviaremos a prisión donde debió estar desde hace mucho_

_-¿no crees que sería justo una pequeña venganza?- _pregunto Emmet sonriendo

_-¿Qué estás pensando?_

_-que al contrario de lo que piensas, su hija es feliz con él y él la quiere demasiado le complace en todo, pareciera que vive solo por ella, bueno eso me dijo el detective, y piensa si queremos lastimarlo la mejor manera es a través de ella ¿sería justo no?, él nos dejó solos en el mundo, ¿Por qué no hacer sufrir un poco a la niña de sus ojos?- _ante esto Edward de quedó pensativo, y luego le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano-

-_no parece mala idea, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

_-enseguida te lo explico- _y comenzó a contarle su plan

_-fin del flashback-_

Jacob llegó a casa de Alice en su motocicleta, en la entrada se encontró con Jasper quién estaba a punto de tocar el timbre

-_hola- _dijo Jacob dubitativo

-_hola- _le respondió Jasper- _¿a quién vienes a ver?_

_-pues a Alice- _dijo mientras tocaba el timbre, y Alice no tardo en abrir, cuando vio a Jacob lo saludo con entusiasmo y lo abrazo, lo invito a pasar y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jasper

-_lo siento Jasper no te vi- _se disculpo Alice- _enseguida llamó a Rose –_ella iba a gritar pero su amiga apareció inmediatamente-

-_¿Qué haces aquí Jasper?- _pregunto ella, pero él no respondió- _¿sucedió algo?_

_-no pasó nada, solo quise venir a saludarlas, ¿puedo pasar?- _pregunto Jasper

-_lo siento, estamos en medio de algo importante- _dijo Rosalie viendo a sus amigos y ellos asintieron

-_mmm_

_-¿van a quedarse aquí todo el día?- _pregunto Jacob- _porque yo tengo algo muy importante que hablar con ustedes- _su mirada se dirigió a Alice y luego a Jasper- _¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejan pasar y dejamos de perder el tiempo?_

_-Rosalie ¿Qué opinas?- _pregunto Alice

-_tal vez nos sea de ayuda- _respondió ella

Se dirigieron a la sala, en donde Jacob les contó su conversación con su padre, cuando terminó todos estaban sorprendidos

-_esto lo tiene que saber Bella- _dijo Rose sacando su celular-

-_no hablaremos con ella, hasta obtener más información- _intervino Alice quitándole el teléfono a su amiga- _primero debemos asegurarnos de lo que sucedió en realidad_

_-lo malo es que mi papá ya no me dirá nada más- _agregó Jacob

-_esto será más complicado de lo que pensé- _dijo Alice

En el prado, Edward y Bella compartían momentos felices, entre pláticas, risas, besos y caricias, estaban seguros de que jamás olvidarían esa etapa de su vida, el tiempo voló y cayó la noche, y nuevamente y tal vez por última vez se entregaron el uno al otro demostrándose todo el amor que sienten… sin que se dieran cuenta el amanecer los alcanzó, sabían lo que les deparaba ese día, pero querían retrasarlo y si es posible olvidarlo, era domingo y se terminaba su tiempo, sin ganas se levantaron, comieron en silencio y así estuvieron un par de horas sin dirigirse una sola palabra

-_creo que ha llegado el momento- _habló finalmente Edward

-_lo sé, pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien amor- _le dijo Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro- _nada ni nadie me hará cambiar la opinión que tengo sobre ti, no tengas miedo, confía en mí por favor_

_-no puedes prometer eso_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque te puedes arrepentir_

_-no lo haré_

_-espero que tengas razón, pero si prométeme algo_

_-lo que sea_

_-prométeme que escucharás todo lo que tengo que decir antes de emitir un juicio, y trataras de entenderme_

_-te lo prometo, pero ahora si empieza porque te confieso que despertaste mi curiosidad _

_-no deberías ser muy curiosa_

_-no intentes cambiar la conversación- _dijo ella mientras se reía, lentamente se acercó a su novio y lo beso para darle ánimos, se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazo- _quisiera estar así toda la vida_

_-también yo, ¿te he dicho que te amo?_

_-sí pero me encanta escucharlo_

_-te amo_

_-también yo_

_-te amo- _repitió él y agrego- _más que a mí propia vida- _y unió sus labios a los de ella, era un beso cargado de emociones, él se aferraba lo más que podía solo esperaba que cumpla su promesa aunque si no lo hacía tampoco la culparía, cuando les empezó a faltar oxígeno se separaron, la aparto de su lado y la hizo sentarse delante de él mirándose directamente a los ojos- _Bella desde que nos conocimos te mentí- _soltó él


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 23**

Bella aún no reaccionaba ante las palabras de Edward, estaba confundida y enojada pero aún no sabía porque

-_explícate Edward, quiero entenderte- _dijo ella lo más tranquila que pudo aunque en el fondo quería gritarle

-_bueno no te he mentido en todo, sinceramente yo te amo Bella, créeme por favor_

_-explícame-_

_-cuando nos vimos por primera vez no fue casualidad, yo sabía exactamente en donde encontrarte- _confeso él mientras evaluaba la reacción de su novia, pero ella no se inmuto en lo más mínimo

-C_ontinúa y sin hacer pausas innecesarias- _pidió ella

-_nosotros te investigamos, teníamos un plan, pero antes debes entender lo que nos motivo a esto_

_-te escucho_

_-ok- _él respiro profundamente antes de comenzar- _¿alguna vez te conté que Esme y Carlisle no son mis verdaderos padres?- _ella negó y el continuó- _Esme y Carlisle son nuestros padrinos, nos llevaron a vivir con ellos cuando nuestros padres murieron, se llamaban Edward y Elizabeth Masen- _al escuchar el apellido ella se sorprendió y un recuerdo vino a su mente

_-Flashback-_

Bella tenía 10 años, estaba jugando con su pelota y está entró accidentalmente a la habitación de sus padres, escucho que se acercaban y como estaban discutiendo decidió ocultarse bajo la cama

-_deja ya de reprocharme lo mismo- _grito Charlie- _te lo he dicho mil veces lo hice por nuestro bien_

_-arruinaste familias- _le reprochó Rene

_-pero salve la mía_

_-debiste buscar otra solución_

_-no lo había y olvídate del asunto de una vez por todas, olvídate de esas familias en especial de…- _se quedo a medio hablar

_-¿de la familia Masen? Eso ibas a decir, ¿aún recuerdas el daño que les hiciste?_

_-fin flash back-_

-_Bella ¿Qué pasa?- _pregunto Edward y ella lo miró confundida- _parecía que no me escuchabas_

_-lo siento mucho Edward, solo recordé algo, y siento mucho lo de tus padres, me hubiera gustado saberlo antes_

_-ellos murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años, los asesinaron- _dijo Edward- _ese día Emmet y yo salimos con Esme y Carlisle, estábamos muy aburridos porque nuestros padres no nos permitían salir de la casa, decían que estábamos en peligro yo no comprendía nada del asunto, la noche anterior a eso escuche una conversación, por favor ponme atención en esto- _pidió él, empezó a contar mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente

_-Flashback-_

Elizabeth arropaba a sus hijos cuando escucho la puerta de entrada, se asomo por la ventana y vio a su esposo llegar, inmediatamente salió pidiéndole a los niños que se durmieran pero Edward la siguió, vio a sus padres saludarse y luego dirigirse a la sala mientras platicaban

-_¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- _pregunto preocupada Elizabeth

-_desgraciadamente no, ya perdimos todo nuestro dinero, solo nos queda la casa, intente por todos los medios comprobar que esas firmas eran falsas pero fue inútil, por favor discúlpame_

_-no te lamentes, porque no tienes la culpa, nosotros confiamos en Charlie y el nos estafo y no conforme con eso viene y nos amenaza _

_-lo sé cariño, intente poner una denuncia por eso pero nadie me escucha, creo que ha comprado a muchas personas y nadie nos ayudará_

_-tenemos que irnos ya, no quiero que les haga daño a mis niños_

_-y no lo hará, te lo juro, ayer hable con Carlisle, le conté lo que está sucediendo, y pedí que cuidara de ellos mientras vendemos la casa _

_-estoy de acuerdo, con ellos estarán seguros, no conocen a Charlie Swan y él tampoco _

_-Fin flashback-_

-_¿dijiste Charlie Swan?, -_pregunto Bella entre sorprendida y asustada

-_sí fue tú papá_

_-eso no puede ser- _le grito ella- _me estás mintiendo, él sería incapaz de estafar a…- _iba a continuar pero nuevamente recordó la conversación que escuchó en donde mencionaban a la familia de Edward- _no eso no puede ser_

_-aún no termino Bella- _dijo él acercándose pero ella se lo impidió-

-_continúa, prometí escucharte y es lo que haré, pero no pidas que me tranquilice cuando escucho lo que dices de mi papá-_

_-aunque no lo creas te entiendo_

_-continúa- _repitió ella

-_cuando regresamos del paseo con Esme y Carlisle encontramos la puerta abierta, entramos y vimos a nuestros padres llenos de sangre, papá ya estaba muerto pero mamá no, estaba agonizando, le rogó a Esme que nos cuide de Charlie, cuídalos de Charlie fueron sus últimas palabras _

_-intentas decirme que mi papá los mato- _Bella le reclamo más no pregunto- _eso es mentira, mi papá jamás haría algo así, no sé porque me mientes pero ya basta, no quiero seguir escuchándote _

_-lo prometiste- _le dijo él sin acercarse, ella estaba alterada y por un momento pensó que se iría pero no lo hizo

-_termina de una vez con esto- _le ordenó ella

-_Esme nos llevó a su casa, nos adoptaron y cambiaron nuestro apellido, crecimos e investigamos lo sucedido, nuestros padres iban a ser socios en un negocio, tenían que invertir mucho dinero, Charlie lo iba a manejar por lo que fue el encargado de redactar todos los contratos no solo con mis padres sino con otras familias- _Bella lo iba a interrumpir pero decidió callar- _el día de la firma leyeron todo y estuvieron de acuerdo lo firmaron pero días después el contrato fue cambiado por otro en el que decía que le tendrían que entregar todo su dinero como pago a unas deudas inexistentes, aparecieron letras, pagarés y ese contrato en donde se comprometían a pagar a cambio de nada, Charlie los dejaba fuera del negocio y sin su dinero, mi papá intento aclarar todo, las firmas obviamente eran falsas, lo denuncio pero nadie hizo nada, empezaron a recibir amenazas, y al ver que nadie nos ayudaría, quisieron vender la casa para mudarnos pero los mataron _

_-siento mucho lo que te sucedió Edward pero mi padre no fue, él no pudo hacer tal cosa, es incapaz, deja ya de mentir- _pidió ella

-_no te mentiría con algo como esto Bella, jamás te lastimaría de esta forma sino fuera cierto- _le respondió él

-_termina Edward dime ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

_-nada pero lo entendí muy tarde- _dijo él y siguió con su historia- _Emmet y yo guardábamos mucho resentimiento, así que lo investigamos, lo buscamos, hasta que al fin lo localizamos, él día que el detective entregó la información se cumplía otro aniversario de su muerte y Emmet tuvo la idea_

_-flashback-_

-_deja ya tanto misterio Emmet- _dijo su hermano- _explícame de una vez tu plan_

_-es sencillo y práctico, él tiene una hija a la que adora, es su única familia, la mejor manera de vengarnos es a través de ella, si ella sufre el sufre- _dijo Emmet

-_¿Qué quieres hacerle a ella?_

_-no yo, sino tú, creo que eres el indicado ya que por alguna razón las mujeres siempre te persiguen_

_-no te entiendo_

_-pues que tonto eres, es tan clara la situación, primero la conoces, sales con ella, logras que se enamore de ti a tal punto que no pueda vivir sin ti y después_

_-no Emmet, no haré tal cosa, si quieres hazlo tú pero yo no_

_-piensa en lo que él le hizo a nuestros padres ¿recuerdos como los encontramos?, él nos hizo más daño _

_-ya lo sé, pero _

_-pero nada Edward tengo razón y lo sabes_

_-tal vez tengas razón_

_-la tengo, él no sufrirá ni la milésima parte de lo que nosotros, no digo que la matemos _

_-está bien, lo haré- _concluyó Edward

_-fin flash back-_

_-¿por eso te acercaste a mí? ¿Por una estúpida venganza?, si lo que querías es lastimarte lo hiciste, cumpliste tú misión Edward Cullen, felicidades- _dijo ella dándole la espalda dispuesta a marcharse

-_sé que no debí hacerlo pero no me arrepiento- _dijo él abrazándola, ella quería zafarse pero no lo consiguió- _no me arrepiento porque te conocí y aunque no lo planee me enamore de ti, es la única verdad te amo Bella, por favor créeme, si me acerqué a ti primero fue por eso y después porque ya no tenía la voluntad para alejarme de ti, te amo- _repitió en su oído mientras ella lloraba

-_Edward, por favor suéltame- _pidió ella y contra su voluntad él la obedeció- _en este momento no quiero hablar contigo, llévame a casa de Alice por favor, solo puedo asegurarte que no te odio, pero ya no quiero escucharte solo sácame de aquí_

Jacob, Alice, Rose y Jasper estaban en casa de los Brandon cuando escucharon un auto estacionarse, al ver a Bella rápidamente corrieron a la puerta, Alice abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su amiga, Edward no dijo nada y se fue en su auto, al entrar Bella se lanzó a los brazos de sus amigas llorando, Jacob quiso seguir a Edward pero se lo impidieron, entre sollozos les contó lo sucedido, intentaron calmarla pero sin mucho éxito, luego Jacob le contó la conversación que tuvo con su padre el día anterior

-_entonces es verdad- _concluyó Bella

-_eso parece- _agrego Alice mientras abrazaba a su amiga

-_pero debe algo más, ¿Por qué ellos creen que él mató a sus padres?- _pregunto Jacob

-_por las palabras de su madre, tiene sentido- _comento Rose- _pero ¿Por qué Emmet no dijo nada?, él no debió ocultármelo y mucho menos planear eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, se va a arrepentir_

_-no Rose, déjalo así, él no es culpable solo tenían mucho odio guardado no creo que hayan pensado cuando planearon eso- _dijo Bella

-_no los defiendas- _grito Jacob- _no hay excusa_

_-claro que no lo hay- _le apoyó Rose

-_chicos cálmense, pónganse en su lugar- _pidió Alice- _¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?- _pregunto y ninguno tuvo respuesta para eso

-_¿y ahora qué haremos Bella?- _pregunto Rose

-_creo que hay algo más en todo esto, y quiero saberlo, pero sé que Charlie no me dirá nada- _respondió Bella- _así que creo que aún hay algo que hablar con la familia Cullen, si ellos tienen pruebas quiero que me las muestren_

_-entonces vamos- _dijo Alice y Rose asintió las tres salieron de la casa seguidas de Jasper y Jacob

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de los Cullen, estacionaron el auto, tocaron el timbre y Emmet les abrió, Rose parecía querer matarlo con la mirada por lo que no se le acercó solo dijo "_más tarde hablamos", _todos pasaron a la sala en donde se encontraban Esme y Carlisle

-_creo saber a que han venido- _dijo con cautela Carlisle- _pero tendrán que esperar a que regrese Edward_

_-¿Dónde está?- _pregunto Bella

-_fue al aeropuerto para recoger a…- _no terminó la oración porque justo en ese momento entro él, junto a Tanya y Eleazar, él se quedó sorprendido al verlos ahí pero luego avanzó hasta ellos, les presento a Eleazar y se sentó frente a Bella

Jacob les contó la conversación que tuvo con su padre y ellos entendieron la razón de su visita

-_¿Por qué mencionan tanto a mi mamá?- _pregunto Bella

En ese momento Emmet le contó la conversación que escuchó en la oficina de Charlie

_-flashback-_

_-fue un arranque de locura- confeso_ Charlie, en ese momento Emmet llegó y como la puerta estaba semi abierta se quedo a escuchar- _los Masen me estaban ocasionando muchos problemas y no quería arriesgarme, me estaban presionando si no hacía algo me enviarían a prisión, en cambio los Denali fueron más prácticos y no hicieron nada, ellos si apreciaban su vida_

_-¿al igual que Rene?- _pregunto Billy

_-a ella no la nombres_

_-¿lo de ella también fue en un arranque de locura?, ¿Qué diría Bella si supiera lo que le hiciste a su madre?_

_-ella no se enterará jamás, Rene murió en un accidente de auto es todo lo que debe saber_

_-claro- _contestó con sarcasmo Billy

_-se lo merecía, sabes que Rene se lo merecía, quería escaparse y llevarse a mi hija lejos_

_-¿y si Bella quisiera irse? ¿También la retendrías a la fuerza o la matarías?_

_-eso no sucederá jamás, ella se quedará a mi lado siempre- _juró Charlie

_-fin flash back-_

_-no, no, no, ahora me van a decir que mi papá tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi madre, eso no les puedo creer- _dijo Bella mientras lloraba, Edward quiso acercarse pero dudó que ella lo quiera cerca, así que se conformó con ver como sus amigas la consolaban- _esto no puede ser cierto _

_-tenemos las pruebas de la estafa- _intervino Eleazar y todas las miradas se posaron en él- _con la ayuda de James el detective que contrato Charlie para investigar en Londres, averiguamos varias cosas, encontramos a las personas que compró Charlie para detener las investigaciones y quedar libre de todo, algunos están dispuestos a testificar, y gracias a Emmet tenemos los documentos originales que firmamos y también los que tienen nuestras firmas falsificadas - _Bella no entendía porque hablaba en plural hasta que recordó las palabras de Edward "_no solo con mis padres sino con otras familias"- _

-_lo único difícil de probar será su culpa en la muerte de los señores Masen- _dijo Tanya

-_y de mi madre- _terminó Bella y pensó "_si él tuvo que ver en eso, juro que lo haré pagar"_

_-no debes intervenir en esto Bella- _le dijo Edward

-_no estoy pidiendo tu permiso, si esto tiene que salir a la luz que sea ahora- _respondió Bella- _Alice dame las llaves del auto- _su amiga le obedeció

-_déjame acompañarte- _pidió Jacob

-_no, esto tengo que hacerlo sola y nadie intente seguirme- _concluyó antes de salir corriendo de la casa


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

-_no, esto tengo que hacerlo sola y nadie intente seguirme- _concluyó Bella antes de salir corriendo de la casa

_-Edward préstame tu auto- _exigió Rosalie

-_yo iré por ella- _dijo Edward- _ustedes esperen aquí _

-_no deberías solo hijo- _dijo Carlisle- _yo te acompañaré, mientras tanto los demás deberían a poner la denuncia inmediatamente, si Bella habla con él seguro intentará huir_

_-tienes razón, no se preocupen yo me encargo- _dijo Eleazar y Esme se ofreció a acompañarlo

-_yo iré con Edward- _se ofreció Emmet

-_también yo- _agrego Jacob

-_nosotras también queremos ir- _dijo Alice

-_ustedes se quedaran- _dijo Jasper mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta en donde ya estaban los demás sin dar tiempo a nada salieron de la casa dejando a Tanya, Rosalie y Alice solas

-_¿en serio piensan que pueden dejarnos aquí?- _pregunto Tanya logrando que las chicas la regresaran a ver- _¿Qué? Bella es su amiga no creo que la dejen sola _

_-¿y tú porque lo harías?- _pregunto Rose

-_porque me cae bien y además es la persona que quiere Edward, jamás me perdonaría si no hago algo para ayudarla _

-_me alegra que estés de nuestro lado- _dijo Alice sonriendo mientras la abrazada- _bienvenida al club, por favor dime que tienes un coche_

_-no es necesario tengo la llave del Jeep de Emmet- _dijo Rose

-_ni siquiera preguntaré porque tienes la llave-_ agrego Alice-

Bella llegó a casa de su padre, ya era de noche y sabía que estaría ahí, entró y encontró a él y a Billy cenando

-_papá necesito hablar contigo- _dijo Bella

-_no seas maleducada hija, primero saluda a Billy- _le dijo Charlie pero ella no hizo nada- _Bella, ¿Qué te sucede?_

_-dije que necesito hablar contigo- _le contesto ella

-_ok, entonces yo me retiro- _agrego Billy, se despidió de ellos y salió de la casa

-_Isabella, ahora si dime ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No deberías estar ya en el internado?- _pregunto Charlie

-_lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué tienes que ver con la muerte de mamá?- _exigió Bella y él se quedó estático, no sabía que decir, la observo durante unos minutos nervioso pero intentó reponerse

-_sabes que ella murió en un accidente, Bella ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?_

_-quiero la verdad_

_-tú sabes la verdad, fue un accidente ¿a qué viene todo esto hija?- _se acerca a abrazarla pero ella se aleja- _hija que tienes, déjame acercarme, soy tu padre por favor_

_-no, no, no, ¿tú has estado en Londres?- _pregunto ella

-_hace ya muchos años, te lo conté ¿recuerdas?_

_-sí, pero no tengo todo claro ¿Qué fuiste a hacer allá?_

_-solo negocios, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-¿conocías a los señores Masen y Denali?- _pregunto y él no supo que responder, la pregunto lo había tomado por sorpresa- _entonces si los conocías, tú fuiste capaz de robarles_

_-¿Quién te dijo eso?- _exigió Charlie, la tomo por el brazo y la llevo a la biblioteca y cerró la puerta

Mientras tanto Edward, Carlisle, Jacob, Emmet y Jasper llegaron cerca de la casa de la familia Swan, bajaron del auto y se acercaron caminando, las puertas estaban cerradas, pero vieron el auto de Alice estacionado así que estaban seguros que Bella estaba ahí

-_a mi si me dejaran pasar- _intervino Jacob

-_no Jacob, nadie debe saber que estamos aquí, si Charlie ya sabe la verdad dudo mucho que quiera a alguien ahí y mucho menos a ti si tu papá le contó tu conversación con él- _dijo Carlisle

-_tal vez tengas razón pero debemos entrar de algún modo- _le respondió él

-_en esta casa hay una puerta en la parte trasera del jardín donde nadie vigila- _dijo Alice apareciendo detrás de ellos junto a Rosalie y Tanya

-_les dije que no podían venir- _les reclamo Jasper

-_nadie pidió tu permiso, es nuestra amiga y queremos ayudarla, mejor sígannos- _le respondió Rosalie

-_yo jamás vi una puerta- _comento Jacob

-_está cubierta por varias plantas- _dijo Alice guiándolos y cuando llegaron les mostró el lugar y con ayuda de Rosalie despejo la puerta y luego sacó una llave y abrió la puerta

-_¿debería saber porque tienen la llave?- _pregunto Edward y ellas negaron

-_no nos pueden dejar afuera- _dijo Rose- _conocemos está casa mejor que ustedes- _las tres entraron- _será mejor que entren si no quieren quedarse fuera- _advirtió, todos entraron y luego cerraron la puerta y la cubrieron para que nadie lo notara

Charlie miraba furioso a su hija

-_dime de una vez ¿de dónde sacaste esos nombres?-_ pregunto Charlie

-_eso es lo de menos, solo quiero que me respondas con la verdad ¿es verdad que los estafaste?- _le pregunto pero él no respondió- _solo tienes que decir sí o no _

_-sí- _le grito él- _¿contenta?, y ya que te respondí ahora dime tú ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso? Dejaste a esas familias sin nada_

_-lo hice por nuestra familia_

_-nadie te lo pidió, estoy segura que mamá no estaba de acuerdo_

_-tal vez no, pero si disfruto de los beneficios, y sigo esperando tu respuesta Isabella_

_-primero tú contéstame antes ¿Qué sucedió con los señores Masen? ¿Los mataste?_

_-no te conviene saber mucho _

_-¿Qué? ¿Tendrías que matarme a mí también?_

_-ya basta Isabella y dime de una vez ¿alguien más sabe de esto?_

_-sí y no pienso decir quién si antes no me respondes lo que les pasó a los Masen_

_-está bien te lo contaré pero luego no podré dejarte ir_

_-me arriesgaré_

_-te lo advertí- _dijo Charlie antes de empezar a contarle

-_Flashback-_

Elizabeth y su esposo estaban preocupados esperando el regreso de sus hijos, cuando escucharon romper la puerta de su casa y vieron entrar a un enojado Charlie

-_¿Qué haces en mi casa?- _pregunto Edward

-_vine a darles mi última advertencia, quiero que dejen de investigarme, quiero que dejen de presionar a la policía, me están causando demasiados problemas y no lo puedo permitir- _les dijo Charlie

-_sal de mi casa en este mismo instante- _le ordeno Edward

-_no pensaba quedarme, y agradézcanme que al menos les deje la casa-_ dijo Charlie- _y si no quieren más problemas se largarán de aquí llevándose a sus hijos- _miro a su alrededor y agrego- _¿Dónde están ellos ahora?, ¿en algún lugar seguro?_

_-a ellos no los tocaras- _dijo Elizabeth

-_ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer para que nada les pase, así que no me obliguen a…_

_-¿a qué?, ¿a matarnos?- _le reto Edward y por lo que Charlie sacó una pistola y les sonrió

-_no me desafíen, porque no me temblara la mano para matarlos- _le respondió Charlie- _aunque claro como advertencia podría acabar con uno de ustedes ahora mismo_

Edward se acercó a él y trató de quitarle el arma, forcejearon y el arma se disparó directamente al corazón del señor Masen, Elizabeth asustada se acercó a él

-_lo mataste- _lo acuso entre sollozos, abrazando a su esposo, Charlie no sabía qué hacer estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado y termino disparándole a ella para evitar que lo acuse, luego guardo la pistola y salió de la casa

_-fin flashback-_

-_eso es todo Isabella, los maté y si no quieres que te suceda lo mismo será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada_

_-¿serías capaz de matarme?_

_-de ser necesario sí, pero no te preocupes no te haré nada lo único malo es que ahora no podrás salir de esta casa _

_-no me quedaré aquí, ellos tenían razón- _dijo llorando- _eres un asesino _

_-¿Quiénes son "ellos"?- _le pregunto furioso tomándola de los hombros- _respóndeme Isabella, ¿Quién más sabe esto?_

_-papá te equivocaste, Elizabeth si alcanzó a culparte, y ahora tendrás que pagar por eso, no importa el tiempo que pasó tendrás que hacerte responsable por eso_

_-¿a quién se lo contó? Si no había nadie en la casa, cuando salí nadie estaba cerca, a menos que sus hijos si hayan estado ahí, pero- _dejo de hablar y recordó una conversación con ellos en donde nombraban a sus hijos, y se dio cuenta- _Emmet, ¿el fue verdad?, ¿el es el hijo de ellos?- _

-_sí y tienen pruebas _

_-¿tienen?, me imagino que te refieres a su hermano ¿también está aquí?- _ella afirmo- _bien, tendré que encargarme de ellos- _se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó una pistola

-_no te atrevas, ellos no te han hecho nada_

_-eso es exactamente lo que intento evitar, no quiero que nos dañen hija- _dijo con tono suave- _no te preocupes yo impediré que se nos acerquen- _la abrazó pero inmediatamente lo alejó

-_no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, no quiero verte- _intento abrir la puerta de la biblioteca pero estaba con llave- _déjame salir_

_-te dije que ya no podrás- _le recordó él- _pero ¿no quieres saber lo que pasó con Rene?_

_-también la mataste-_ le respondió ella

_-no, ella se mato sola por conducir imprudentemente, yo solo le corte los frenos al auto- _le dijo él tranquilamente como si estuviera hablando de algún tema trivial

-_eres un maldito asesino- _le acuso ella y empezó a golpearlo él inmediatamente la alejo y le dio una bofetada lanzándola al piso- _no te me vuelvas a acercar- _le grito- _cada día te pareces más a ella, debí dejar que te llevara y ahora no me estarías molestando_

_-sí debí irme con ella así no tendría que vivir con alguien como tú- _le dijo ella llorando desde el suelo- _te odio Charlie _

_-y eso a mí no me importa, jamás debiste entrometerte en este asunto, ahora ¿Qué quieres que haga contigo?_

_-prefiero que me mates antes de quedarme en esta casa_

_-cuida tus palabras muchachita, porque no sabes si se pueden cumplir_

En ese instante escucharon un ruido de la sala, él le cubrió la boca a su hija para evitar que la descubriera, era tarde y todos los empleados tenían el día libre, Bella le mordió la mano y grito inmediatamente varios pasos se acercaron a la biblioteca intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave

-_Bella- _grito Edward mientras Jacob y Emmet rompían la puerta

Cuando lograron entrar Charlie sujetaba a su hija y le apuntaba con el arma

-_pero miren nada más quién me viene a visitar, el doctor y sus hijos- _dijo Charlie- _pero si también está Jacob hijo pensé que tú estarías de mi lado_

_-eso jamás- _le aseguró él

-_suelta a Bella, ella es tu hija- _dijo Edward casi suplicando

-_me imagino que tú eres el otro Masen, pero ¿Por qué has venido por ella?- _pregunto Charlie

-_eso no es asunto tuyo- _le respondió el intentando acercarse

-_si das un paso más la mato- _dijo Charlie acercando la pistola aún más a Bella, ella solo lloraba

-_Charlie podemos negociar, pídenos lo que quieras- _sugirió Carlisle

-_mire doctor, yo no tengo porque negociar con ustedes, así que será mejor que lleve a los chicos de aquí si no quieren terminar todos muertos- _

-_está bien nosotros nos vamos y después usted libera a Bella- _dijo Jasper

-¿Quién _eres tú?- _pregunto Charlie

_-Jasper Hale- _contestó él

-_bien joven Hale saque a sus amigos de mi casa en este mismo instante- _dijo Charlie

-_yo no me voy sin Bella- _contesto Edward

-_ahora si quiero saber ¿Cuál es su interés por mi hija?, si lo quiere es un testigo téngalo por seguro que ella no dirá nada en mi contra_

_-lo único que quiero es que la deje libre- _respondió Edward

_-no lo creo, con ella a mi lado podré salir de aquí, pero si quiere cambiar de lugar con gusto aceptaré la oferta- _dijo Charlie

-_yo tomaré su lugar si eso es lo que quiere- _le aseguro Edward-

_-no, Edward por favor no lo hagas- _le suplico Bella

-_¿Por qué tanta confianza entre ustedes?- _pregunto Charlie pero él mismo se respondió- _es por él que viniste a enfrentarte a mí, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?, me traicionaste, traicionaste a tu padre Isabella _

-_hagamos el cambio de una vez- _dijo Edward

-_eso jamás, no te entregaré a mi hija, no te quedaras con ella, no me la vas a quitar- _grito él y apunto el arma directamente a Edward, Bella lo miro aterrorizada, pero logró apartarse de él un poco ya que tropezó y cayó al suelo, cerró los ojos y lo único que escuchó fue un disparo y un cuerpo caer


	25. Chapter 25

Espero disfruten este capítulo, hay una nota al final por favor léanla completa…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

Bella sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, levanto la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados pero llenos de lágrimas

-_¿estás bien amor?- _pregunto Edward

-_Ed- Edward- _logró decir mientras abría los ojos, cuando lo vio solo lo abrazó

-_¿estás herida?, ¿te hizo daño?- _volvió a preguntar él, pero ella no respondía solo lloraba, luego llegaron a ella sus amigas, contra su voluntad Edward la soltó y se la entrego a ellas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegara la ambulancia junto con la policía

Charlie estaba en el suelo, salía sangre de su cabeza y junto a él un florero roto, cuando Charlie iba a disparar Tanya lo golpeo con el florero, ellas habían entrado por una puerta secreta que daba a la biblioteca, la primera había sido Tanya y no lo pensó dos veces cuando vio que iban a matar a Edward, tomo el florero y se lo rompió en la cabeza a Charlie, él disparo pero no hirió a nadie, luego entraron Alice y Rosalie

Edward y su familia regresaron a la casa en donde ya se encontraban Eleazar y Esme, les contaron lo sucedido

-_Bella debe estar muy mal- _decía preocupada Esme- _tengo que ir a verla_

-_creo que en este momento no será posible- _dijo Carlisle

-_es cierto, tal vez seamos las últimas personas a las que quiere ver- _confirmo Edward- _tal vez nunca más nos permita acercarnos _

_-Edward no seas idiota, debiste quedarte con ella- _le dijo Tanya tomando las llaves del auto- _vamos yo te llevo_

La lluvia caía cuando se llevaron a Charlie al hospital pero escoltado por los policías, Bella fue con él junto con Rose, Alice y Jacob

-_tranquila Bella, él estará bien ya lo dijeron los médicos- _dijo Jacob tratando de tranquilizarla mientras la abrazaba

-_ya lo sé Jake, te agradezco que estés aquí conmigo pero no es necesario que te quedes- _le respondió Bella

-_no te dejaré sola- _le aseguró él

-_quiero que te vayas- _le dijo ella pero él no se quiso alejar

-_tranquilo Jacob nosotras nos quedaremos- _intervino Rose- _y no te atrevas a pedirnos que nos vayamos Bella porque no lo haremos_

Jacob no dijo más y salió del hospital Alice y Rose intentaron calmar a Bella pero sin mucho éxito, a pesar de eso se quedaron a su lado

Afuera del hospital estaba Edward y Tanya al verlos Jacob se acerco

-_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- _pregunto Jacob

-_vine a hablar con ella- _le contestó Edward

-_no te dejaré acercarte, ya le hiciste daño ahora aléjate de ella- _le ordeno Jake

_-Jacob, no te pedimos permiso- _dijo Tanya dirigiéndose a la entrada Jacob intento detenerla pero ella fue más rápido

-_tú no pasas- _le dijo a Edward

-_solo quiero saber si está bien- _le respondió él

-_¿esperas que esté bien después de todo lo que sucedió?_

_-no en realidad, todo esto debe ser difícil para ella pero quiero apoyarla _

_-ella no te necesita, es mejor que te vayas no solo de Forks sino del país _

_-sé muy bien lo que debo hacer_

_-si lo supieras no estarías aquí, lo único que le causas es dolor y no lo voy a permitir, tampoco te romperé la cara porque probablemente a ella le molestaría, pero si sigues molestándola no te aseguro nada_

_-no necesito tus amenazas Jacob, además si te estás yendo es porque tampoco te quiere aquí_

_-vete- _grito Jacob

-_Jacob déjame hablar con él unos minutos- _dijo Bella detrás de él

-_no creo que sea conveniente- _le contestó él

-_no se preocupen por él- _dijo Tanya llevándose a Jacob dentro del hospital

-_¿Qué quieres Edward?- _pregunto Bella- _ya obtuviste lo que querías así que vete, ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí- _dijo firme, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero se confundieron con las gotas de la lluvia que caía

-_Bella, por favor, perdóname, permíteme estar a tu lado_

_-ya basta, no tienes que fingir más, si quieres puedes irte, yo me encargaré de que Charlie sea condenado; grabe todo lo que me confeso, mañana iré a entregar la cinta a la policía y luego me encargare de regresarles su dinero, como ves no tienes porque preocuparte así que estás en toda la libertad de irte_

_-no quiero el dinero, yo te quiero a ti Bella, por favor escúchame nunca te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba_

_-tal vez si te enamoraste de mí pero no fuiste sincero conmigo en todo lo demás, después de lo que pasó no creo que pueda haber nada entre nosotros, lo siento Edward si no tienes nada más que decir…_

_-te amo- _volvió a decir él- _y siempre te amaré Bella, sé que no hice las cosas de la manera correcta, también sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, solo quería verte aunque sea un instante y decirte por última vez que te amo- _se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ella recibió el abrazo consciente de que si no decía lo contrario él se iría para siempre "_yo también te amo" _pensó ella pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, continuaron abrazados por unos minutos mientras la lluvia caía sin decir nada

El tiempo paso y como lo prometió, Bella entregó la grabación en donde Charlie confesaba su crimen, cuando salió del hospital fue trasladado directamente a la cárcel, el juicio duró varios meses; entre Alice y Rosalie convencieron a Bella de regresar al internado, ahí los rumores no paraban pero a ella no le importaba, solo seguía con su vida era lo único que le quedaba, los señores Brandon le ofrecieron su casa para vivir ella acepto ya que no tenía a donde ir, porque todas las propiedades de Charlie junto con su dinero fue devuelto a sus dueños, desde aquel día no había vuelto a ver a Edward ni tenía noticias de él; Rosalie y Emmet estuvieron separados un tiempo al final continuaron con su relación, pero él tenía prohibido mencionar a su hermano, Esme y Carlisle regresaron a Londres junto a Eleazar cuando el juicio termino.

Estaban próximos a la graduación ya habían aprobado todos sus exámenes y solo faltaba la ceremonia oficial, Bella fue llamada a la oficina de la directora, cuando llegó se sorprendió al ver a la persona que la esperaba

-_¿Qué haces aquí?- _pregunto Bella

-_solo vine porque tengo algo que decirte- _respondió Tanya

-_no creo que tenga nada que hablar contigo, ya tienen lo que querían, así que por favor no me vuelvas a molestar_

_-por eso no te preocupes, esta será la última vez que te visite, regreso a Londres, mejor dicho regresamos a Londres, espero que sepas a quién me refiero_

_-no tengo la menor idea y no me importa, me imagino que hablas de tu padre tal vez_

_-el se regreso con los señores Cullen hace algún tiempo, pero si quieres saber me refiero a Edward_

_-no me interesa, y si eso era todo puedes irte _

_-ok, yo cumplí, no hace falta decirte que Edward la ha pasado muy mal, el te ama y mucho, pero si ya no te interesa entonces aprovechare mi oportunidad, y me quedaré con él_

_-haz lo que quieras_

_-eso voy a hacer, si lo dejas ir yo me encargaré de que te olvide, por eso vine para darte una última oportunidad, lo que sucedió con tu familia no tendría porque afectar sus vidas, pero si no recapacitas lo perderás_

_-te dije que ya no me interesa, y quédate con el si eso es lo que quieres_

_-¿sabes?, si te haré caso, me quedaré con él para siempre, espero estés bien Isabella, y seas feliz, tanto como lo seremos Edward y yo te lo juro, y como te dije solo hay una última oportunidad, el avión sale mañana al media día- _cuando termino de decir esto Tanya salió sonriendo mientras que Bella no sabía qué hacer

Edward se encontraba en el prado, mirando hacia el cielo, recordando todos los momentos que pasó junto a Bella, se quedó ahí por horas, era una manera de despedirse, pronto se marcharía y estaba seguro que jamás volvería a ese lugar

Las horas pasaron, la noche llegó y rápidamente fue el día siguiente, Edward y Tanya guardaban sus maletas en el auto, Emmet los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto-

_-¿están listos?- _pregunto Emmet, ellos asintieron e inmediatamente se subieron al auto, encendieron la radio para no iniciar ninguna conversación, nadie tenía ganas de hablar y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto de Seattle

En el internado Bella estaba acostada en su cama, ya se había vestido pero no quería salir de ahí, lo único que hacía era pensar en Edward

-_Bella, tienes que decirnos lo que te pasa- _exigió Rose molesta pero su amiga no respondió- _Bella habla de una vez _

_-déjala Rose, tal vez no sea nada- _intervino Alice

-_o tal vez tenga que ver con la visita de la rubia ayer- _dijo Jacob mientras entraba a la habitación y se paraba junto a ellas- _¿Qué quería ella?_

_-¿Cuál rubia?—_pregunto Rosalie

-_Tanya vino ayer- _respondió Bella levantándose de la cama

-_¿Qué quería?- _pregunto Alice

-_me vino a notificar que ella y Edward regresaban a Londres- _dijo Bella- _me dijo que si lo dejaba ir, ella se quedaría con él, si él se va no lo volveré a ver- _agrego mientras empezaba a llorar y rápidamente Alice la abrazo

-_es lo mejor Bells, él debió irse hace mucho- _dijo Jacob

-_Jacob, no seas insensible- _le recrimino Alice – _ella lo ama aunque no quiera aceptarlo_

_-eso no es cierto Alice, si ella lo amara jamás dejaría que se marchara, no antes de decirle todo lo que ha guardado por meses- _dijo Rose y todos la regresaron a ver- _y no me miren así, si ella en verdad lo amara no se quedaría aquí llorando mientras ambos sufren, hace meses que no lo ves y ni siquiera has querido escuchar de él ¿Por qué habría de importarte ahora?_

_-me importa porque lo amo, y no quiero estar lejos de él ¿no te das cuenta de todo el dolor que siento?- _dice Bella

-_¿has dicho que lo amas?- _pregunto Rose

-_sí estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen y no me importa aceptarlo y tampoco me importa lo que opinen lo demás, yo lo amo y no quiero que se vaya con Tanya y que me olvide- _grito Bella

-¿_entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?- _le pregunto Jacob- _sé que esto sonara imposible pero estoy de acuerdo con Rosalie, si lo quieres contigo búscalo y díselo, haz algo y no te quedes solo llorando porque después te arrepentirás _

_-vamos a Seattle- _dijo Alice

Edward, Tanya y Emmet llegaron al aeropuerto, mientras Bella, Jacob, Alice y Rose estaban aún en camino, estaban cerca aún tenían la esperanza de alcanzarlo, Rosalie llamaba a Emmet pero él había dejado su teléfono en la casa

Tanya miraba a su alrededor impaciente y enojada

-_¿Qué sucede Tanya?- _pregunto Edward

-_nada, solo esperaba ver a alguien pero me equivoque- _respondió ella- _vamos Edward ya es hora_

-_estaré ahí pronto- _prometió Emmet

-_claro hermano, no te preocupes, solo ocúpate de ser feliz- _le dijo Edward, tanto él como Tanya se despidieron de Emmet con un abrazo y sin esperar nada salió del aeropuerto

-_vendrá pronto a visitarnos- _le recordó Tanya

-_lo sé, pero será extraño me refiero a su relación con Rosalie, ella seguro me odia- _dijo Edward

-_no creo que te odie, aunque tampoco eres su persona favorita en el mundo, pero lamentablemente estoy segura que no es por eso que estás triste_

_-no empieces Tanya_

_-no empiezo, sino termino, Edward debes estar consciente de que si subes al avión no volverás a verla _

_-eso es lo que quiero, ella decidió sacarme de su vida y yo respetaré su decisión, solo quiero que sea feliz y sin mi seguro lo será, vámonos Tanya ya es hora_

_-es tú última oportunidad, piénsalo bien aunque sea por unos segundos, ¿Qué has hecho para acercarte a ella?_

_-nada, ella no me quiere cerca_

_-al menos debiste intentarlo, espero no te arrepientas de esto nunca- _dijo Tanya empezando a caminar, Edward no tardo en alcanzarla

-_gracias por todo Tanya en verdad eres una gran amiga- _tomo su mano y caminaron nuevamente

Bella, Alice y Rosalie llegaron corriendo y en la entrada se encontraron con Emmet

-_¿Dónde está Edward?- _pregunto Bella

-_debe estar ya en el avión, despegara en cualquier momento- _le respondió Emmet y escucharon a un avión despegando- _lo siento Bella, si hubieras llegado antes, tal vez…_

_-olvídalo Emmet, ya es tarde- _dijo Bella empezando a temblar, quería llorar pero no podía

-_Bella- _dijo Alice

-_no, olvídenlo, lo último que quiero es escucharlos, déjenme sola por favor, vayan con Jacob, aun debe estar buscando un estacionamiento-_ dijo Bella sin levantar la mirada, no quería que la vieran llorar- _y no se preocupen por mí, yo llegaré al internado en la noche, estaré bien se los aseguro _

_-llévate mi auto- _ofreció Emmet,

Le extendió las llaves, ella las tomo, siguió las indicaciones y no tardo en localizar el auto, se subió y manejo rumbo a Forks, sabía donde quería ir así que le fue fácil llegar, fue a su prado, el lugar en donde aún lo podía recordar, al llegar no pudo contener más las lágrimas y estás empezaron a caer sin permiso al igual que la lluvia pero no le importaba, se dejó caer en el suelo, mirando al cielo, cerró sus ojos y lo empezó a recordar

-_Edward- _musito ella- _aunque no te lo haya dicho últimamente aún te amo y estoy segura que te amare toda la vida, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví contigo, no sé si tendré la suerte de volver a encontrarte pero si prometo buscarte y pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento- _dejo de hablar y empezó nuevamente a recordar, recordó el sonido de su voz cuando le decía que la amaba, era el sonido más bello que jamás había escuchado y no pudo evitar sonreír y decir- _no te olvidare Edward, te amo_

_-yo también te amo Bella- _escucho ella, estaba confundida, sonaba tan real pero tenía miedo de que fuera solo su imaginación lo que era más seguro porque él se había marchado- _Bella- _le llamó él y ella no evito sonreír no quería abrir los ojos para no sufrir por su ausencia, estaba feliz con la voz en su mente

**Fin**

* * *

_Y este fue el capítulo final, tal vez algunos lo hayan odiado a otros espero que les guste, pero me imagine de todo y este me pareció el más indicado, obviamente aún nos queda el epílogo, lo publicaré pronto lo prometo, mientras tanto quiero agradecerles a todos los que me acompañaron en el transcurso de esta historia ya sea con sus alertas o sus reviews, gracias a: AgoosC.7, Ale-55, As I Amm, Elenamar-16, Jeimy Alexandra, Patito Pattz, PazCollen, Pitalu Cullen, , Rose Cullen Manson, Sun-e Kristal, angelita del mal, ichigoneeko, isa Kathe, jessica duarte, luiicullen, pimosa2407, rifub-tlne-robsten, , Bella Kristen Marie Swa, , Gise Cullen de Pattinson, Lyzz Cullen, aridenere, kathe masen, lululabrada, nadiarc22, namy33, stewpattz, lucero, brujcullen, maleja twihard, ang, Tina, Aoko45, Ania, AngelesMCmazumiicullen, silviasony, Naty. F, a todos los Guest y lectores invisibles… me disculpo por no haber respondido sus reviews, no se imaginan lo importantes que fueron para mí, es la primera historia que publico y no estaba muy segura de lograrlo, por eso no les respondía, creo que me falto confianza, pero gracias a ustedes lo logré_


	26. Chapter 26

**Epílogo**

* * *

Pasaron dos meses desde la partida de Edward, se mudó de la casa de Esme y Carlisle a un departamento que adquirió en el centro de Londres, con la autorización de su hermano invirtió el dinero de sus padres en la empresa Denali convirtiéndose en socios, Emmet estaba por regresar para trabajar ahí mientras que él consiguió trabajo como profesor de música en la universidad, Tanya aún era su mejor amiga, salían muy seguido pero sentía que algo le faltaba.

-_Edward ya no soporto verte así- _gritó Tanya a su amigo- _han pasado ya dos meses, supéralo_

_-¿crees que no sé cuánto ha pasado?- _pregunto Edward- _ella no me quiere y si no soportas verme entonces no vuelvas_

_-no voy a dejarte solo Edward, pero escúchame, debí decirte esto antes pero nunca es tarde, Edward ella te quiere estoy segura de eso, hablé con ella el día anterior a nuestro viaje, y Emmet me contó que llegó al aeropuerto, llegó tarde pero al menos lo intentó y tú no has hecho nada ¿Qué estás esperando para buscarla? Edward por favor reacciona, ustedes dos se aman, sí, cometieron errores pero ¿Por qué no darse otra oportunidad?- _cuando ella termino de decir esto él empezó a reír- _¿Qué sucede? _

_-debí hacerte enojar antes, eso es todo- _le respondió él- _gracias Tanya no sé qué haría sin ti –_la abrazo-

_-¿quieres que te acompañe?_

_-primero debo hablar con Emmet, tal vez el me diga en donde está ahora, en este tiempo he evitado toda conversación sobre ella _

_-con Emmet puede ser pero a mí me la mencionas todos los días, pero no esperes más y llámalo _

_-no puedo, en este momento debe estar en el avión, llegara en unas horas ¿Cómo es posible que lo olvidaras?_

_-fácil, estoy contigo y me concentró en hacerte sentir mejor, aunque claro eso explica que mis padres los haya invitado a cenar esta noche, y ni se te ocurra negarte_

_-¿eso es una invitación?_

_-digamos que sí, así que no tienes opción, además Carlisle y Esme también nos acompañaran y por supuesto la novia de Emmet también está invitada al igual que sus amigos_

_-mmm gracias, aunque estoy seguro que Rosalie me odia pero hace feliz a mi hermano y él regresa solo porque ella vendrá a estudiar acá _

_-no te preocupes estoy segura que a mí tampoco me quiere_

_-cuando se conozcan serán grandes amigas ya lo verás_

_-no lo creo, pero lo bueno es que no vivirán contigo caso contrario no podría visitarte tan seguido, te apuesto a que esta noche ni siquiera me dirige la palabra o mejor dicho no nos dirige la palabra_

_-puede ser, solo te pido que le tengas paciencia, hazlo por Emmet_

_-¿Qué crees que haga Alice?_

_-no lo sé, no creo que nos odie pero tampoco que nos quiera, será mejor esperar según Emmet y si me preguntas por el hermano de Rosalie tampoco tengo idea a él ni siquiera lo llegué a tratar, es amigo de mi hermano pero no mío, ahora lo único que me interesa es que mi hermano llegué, deberíamos ir al aeropuerto_

_-ahora si estás desesperado, pero vamos si así vas a estar más tranquilo_

Salieron del departamento rumbo al aeropuerto, cuando llegaron aún faltaban dos horas así que se sentaron a esperar, el tiempo pasó rápido y Emmet junto a Rosalie fueron los primeros en bajar del avión, rápidamente los encontraron, Edward y Tanya los saludaron pero solo Emmet les respondió y les abrazó, Rosalie parecía algo molesta

-_no debiste venir con ella- _murmuró Rose pero solo Emmet la escuchó

-_¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?- _pregunto Edward

-_no lo sé se suponía que venían detrás de nosotros junto a- _decía Emmet pero su novia no lo dejo terminar-

-_Emmet dile a tu hermano que se vaya antes de que ellos salgan, nosotros podemos irnos en taxi- _pidió Rose

-_no lo haré Rose- _le respondió su novio

-_no te preocupes Emmet, si ella no quiere vernos nos iremos, no queremos traerles problemas, hablaremos más tarde- _dijo Edward

-_¿y ni siquiera vas a preguntar por mi amiga?- _le reclamo Rose- _ella ha estado triste por tu culpa y parece que tú ni la recuerdas, Edward eres un idiota no sé como ella se enamoro de ti_

_-ella no es la única que ha sufrido- _respondió Edward

-_pues no parece, porque al parecer tu relación con Tanya va de maravilla, la llevas a todas partes, ahora me alegra que Bella y Jacob vayan juntos a la universidad_

_-¿ellos están juntos ahora?, me refiero a que ¿son novios?- _pregunto Edward

_-eso no es asunto tuyo- _le grito Rose, Emmet intentó calmarla pero sin éxito- _creo que ella estará mejor sin ti_

_-tal vez sea así, pero algo te puedo asegurar, yo sí me enamore de ella- _dijo Edward

-_no te escuche Edward, repite lo que dijiste- _pidió Rose

-_estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan- _grito Edward, todos los que estaban a su alrededor regresaron a verlo y Rose no dejaba de sonreír

-_¿eso es cierto Edward?- _pregunto alguien detrás de él

Regreso a ver y ahí estaba Bella sonriéndole, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, no podía creer que su gran amor estuviera a solo unos centímetros de él, por lo que no dudo y se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la beso como si no hubiera un mañana sin importar lo que pensaran o dijeran los demás, en ese momento solo existía los dos, ella le correspondió inmediatamente, no se separaron hasta que sintieron que les faltaba el aire

-_tomaré eso como un sí- _dijo Bella- _yo también te amo Edward y lamento haber esperado tanto para decírtelo_

_-eso ya no importa, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, y no me malinterpretes me alegra que estés aquí_

_-creo que deberíamos dejarlos hablar- _dijo Jacob, y ahí es donde Edward vio a los demás, ahí estaban Alice, Jasper y Jacob por lo que Edward miró mal a Rose

-_yo dije que irían juntos a la universidad nunca mencioné a cual- _aclaro Rose- _eso sí ten cuidado con lo que le dices a mi amiga _

Tanya los invitó a la cena en casa de sus padres y se despidió de ellos y Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper y Jacob fueron en taxi hacia la casa de Carlisle y Esme mientras que Edward llevo a Bella a su departamento en el camino no hablaron nada, solo se miraban y sonreían

-_wow es hermoso- _dijo Bella cuando entraron al departamento

-_gracias- _le respondió mientras la abrazaba y la guiaba al sofá, pero ella se dirigió al balcón, le gustó mucho la vista- _mmm creo que debemos hablar_

_-sí aunque creo que podemos ocupar nuestro tiempo en otras cosas- _dijo y se lanzó a besarlo él le correspondió feliz

-_te amo- _dijo él

-_eso es lo único que necesito saber, Edward yo vine porque te amo y si tu también me amas- _no pudo continuar debido a un fuerte estruendo que escuchó, la lluvia empezó a caer – _la lluvia, ¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?- _pregunto ella

-_lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue bajo la lluvia_

_-exacto al igual que nuestro primer beso-_

_-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?- _preguntó él, ella solo asintió y lo beso nuevamente-

-_desde ahora no habrá más mentiras ni más secretos- _dijo ella

-_no volveré a perderte Bella- _prometió él- _te amo, y jamás haré algo que te lastime _

_-estoy segura de eso Edward, así que propongo que dejemos el pasado en donde está e iniciemos juntos una nueva historia, este sería el perfecto inicio ¿no crees?_

_-mmm tal vez aunque creo tener uno mejor- _le sonrió y lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella juntando nuevamente sus labios, demostrándole así todo el amor que sentían por ella mientras la lluvia caía


	27. Chapter 27

**Nota: **ok, se supone que la historia había terminado pero me di cuenta que había aun cosas que contar, quise hacer una segunda parte, pero me decide por hacer otro epílogo de años después, es un regalo de mi para mi, por mi próximo cumpleaños, espero no les moleste, ahora sí espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

**Epílogo **

Los años universitarios de Bella y sus amigos pasaron demasiado rápido, ella y su novio aún seguían juntos; sí, habían tenido problemas como cualquier pareja pero hasta el momento nada grave como para separarlos, su amor los mantenía unidos, no era el mismo amor de hace años, ahora era más fuerte, había madurado, ambos habían crecido y aprendido juntos.

-_Bella deja de soñar despierta y ayúdame- _pidió Alice mientras intentaba elegir el atuendo adecuado para asistir al bautizo del hijo de Rosalie y Emmett, ella lo había organizado y se sentía orgullosa de todo lo que había logrado, ahora era novia de Jasper, después de tantos intentos por parte de él para acercarse y tantos rechazos de parte de ella, al fin empezaron a salir después del primer año en la universidad.

-_ay Alice tu arruinas mi diversión, pero aún así te quiero mucho amiga- _se abrazan, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido su amistad seguía

-_lo siento, pero estoy nerviosa, tengo que llegar primera para asegurarme que todo salga bien, al menos eso debo hacer ya que no me permitieron ser su madrina_

_-era inevitable querida amiga, Edward y yo estábamos destinados a ser los padrinos del niño_

_-oh lo sé, pero eso sí yo debo ser la madrina de su niña_

_-aún ni nos casamos y ya piensas en que tendré una hija_

_-Emmett y Rose no se han casado y ya tienen un hijo_

_-y tú ¿Cuándo piensas tener uno?_

_-para eso falta mucho, Jasper y yo lo tomaremos con calma, pero tu niña ya está en camino_

_-¡Alice! ¿Acaso te volviste loca?, si estuviera embarazada yo me habría dado cuenta, además sabes que Edward y yo no pensamos en tener un hijo hasta después de un año de casados_

_-debieron pensarlo antes de encargarlo, ahora ya es tarde_

_-¿Qué?_

_-ay Bella ¿me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta?, es obvio que estás embarazada_

_-no es cierto_

_-sí lo es, ¿Cómo es posible que no lo notes?_

_-Alice por favor, créeme si estuviera embarazada me daría cuenta_

_-¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? _

_-mmm no estoy segura de eso, pero no creo que haya pasado mucho _

_-mira Bella has tenido mareos, vómitos y no te ha venido la regla ¿Qué crees que te esté pasando?_

_-mmm_

_-tenemos que comprar una prueba de embarazo_

_-mmm_

_-Bella, dime algo coherente _

_-tal vez si necesite una prueba de embarazo _

Rose terminada de arreglarse mientras Emmett cuidaba a su hijo con la ayuda de Jasper

-_gracias cuñado me has salvado la vida, si Rose se entera que no pude cambiarle el pañal me mata_

_-si lo dejaba en tus manos estoy seguro que mi sobrino estaría más sucio que antes_

_-ay no exageres, se los dije, la práctica hace al maestro_

_-pues practica más seguido _

_-mmm, tal vez lo haga más tarde_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer más tarde Emmett?- _pregunta Rose acercándose a los chicos

-_nada Rosi- _dice Emmett rápidamente

-_Emmett por favor dime que por primera vez si fuiste capaz de cambiarle el pañal a tu propio hijo- _

Edward se encontraba en casa de Esme

_-estoy segura que le encantará- _dice Esme mirando la caja que él tenía en sus manos

-_espero que sí- _responde Edward- _pero díganme ¿Por qué no le dieron este anillo a Emmett? Después de todo era de nuestra madre_

_-todos coincidimos que era adecuado para Bella, lo hablamos con Emmett y dijo que no le importaba, no es del estilo de Rosalie- _Esme 

_- te confieso que estoy muy nervioso, ¿y si no se quiere casar conmigo?- _pregunta Edward

-_eso es absurdo cariño, ella te ama, han estado juntos mucho tiempo y te puedo asegurar que está esperando este momento _

_-gracias por todo Esme, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ustedes- _la abraza- _te quiero mucho mamá_

Edward llegó al departamento que compartía con su novia, ella estaba nerviosa y casi sale corriendo cuando lo vio, se arreglaron para el bautizo, pero ninguno de los dos hablaba, antes de salir él decidió decir algo

-_¿sucede algo amor?_

_-no, nada- _responde ella nerviosa

-_porque será que no te creo_

_-no empieces Edward, es solo tu imaginación y si no quieres llegar tarde y que Alice nos mate será mejor irnos_

_-¿Qué ocultas?_

_-nada_

_-prometimos no tener más secretos ¿recuerdas?_

_-lo sé, ok, tengo algo que decirte, no sé como lo tomarás, pero no puedo decirlo ahora, cuando regresemos hablamos ¿sí?_

_-está bien, pero de esta noche no pasa, quiero saber lo que te tiene inquieta_

_-podría decir lo mismo de ti, cuando llegaste parecías nervioso también_

_-solo estaba nervioso porque te sentí nerviosa_

_-ja ja ja, _

_-¿Qué?_

_-no te creo, y ya que hablamos de secretos, quiero conocer el tuyo esta noche_

_-mmm_

_-¿me lo prometes?_

_-si- _dice antes de besarla- _no olvides que te amo_

_-jamás lo hago_

Todos se reunieron en casa de Emmett y Rose, los primeros en llegar fueron Alice y Jasper, seguidos de Tanya y Jacob su relación inicio de una manera extraña, al principio solo peleaban, no soportaban estar en la misma habitación, pero poco a poco el amor fue despertando e increíblemente fueron los primeros en casarse, simplemente se escaparon y regresaron a los dos días a darles la noticia; la casa se fue llenando rápidamente habían asistido también los padres de Rose, Alice, Tanya y otros amigos suyos, los últimos en llegar fueron Edward y Bella, la ceremonia y celebración transcurrieron rápidamente entre alegría y risas de todos, tomaron varias fotos y grabaron un video, pronto todos tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos hogares

Edward y Bella llegaron al departamento, ambos nerviosos pero por distintas razones

-_ya Edward suéltalo, dime de una vez lo que sea que te suceda, o te vas a quedar sin cabello- _ahí es donde él reacciona y se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

-_en realidad quería decir esto en otras circunstancias y de otra manera, pero estás insistiendo tanto que no me dejas otra alternativa_

_-bien te escucho, pero dime ¿es algo malo?- _pregunta temerosa al ver su expresión

_-depende de cómo lo tomes_

_-dímelo ya_

_-Bella, hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo y yo pienso que es el momento de…_

_-¿vas a terminar conmigo?- _pregunta ella y él se queda mirándola sorprendido y luego empieza a reír- _no es gracioso Edward Cullen, si vamos a terminar dímelo de una vez para poder irme rápido_

_-¿Por qué quieres irte?_

_-porque tu quieres que me vaya y no pienso rogarte, ni hacerte ningún escándalo simplemente dilo _

_-amor, yo no quiero terminar contigo, jamás lo haría al menos que eso sea lo que quieres, ¿eso quieres?- _le pregunta,

-_no- _responde y se acerca a besarlo- _será mejor que me digas de una vez lo que quieres antes de que siga imaginándome cosas_

_-ok, dame un minuto- _se dirige a su habitación toma la caja que había guardado y regresa, cuando lo hace mira a su novia de pie junto a la ventana, se acerca a ella lentamente y la abraza- _te amo_

_-también te amo_

_-tal vez esto no es lo que esperabas, pero no puedo esperar más tiempo, sabes que eres lo que más amo en este mundo, no sé que habría sido de mi vida si tu no hubieras aparecido, tu eres la que le da sentido, has sido mi compañera, mi amiga, mi todo, Isabella Swan ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?_

_-claro que sí y lo sabes… no tienes porque preguntarlo_

El deshace el abrazo y la voltea, se pone de rodillas ante ella y le muestra el anillo

-_lo que intento preguntar es si ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

Ella no lo duda y se lanza a besarlo

-_¿puedo tomar eso como un sí?- _pregunta él sonriendo

-_definitivamente sí- _responde ella y espera que le ponga el anillo- _es perfecto, gracias- _lo besa

_-gracias a ti por aceptarme en tu vida, pero no creas que me he olvidado, ahora quiero saber qué es lo que te tenía tan nerviosa a ti_

_-ok- _se levantan y lo lleva a su habitación- _¿Recuerdas que dijimos que tendrías un hijo después de un año de casados?- _el asiente- _¿sigue en pie?_

_-claro, nuestros planes siguen _

_-mmm_

_-aunque no me importaría adelantarlo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-me encantaría tener un hijo contigo_

_-a mi también_

-_así que lo que querías decirme es…_

_-estoy embarazada- _dice rápidamente pero el alcanzo a entenderlo- _¿te gusta la idea verdad?- _pregunta al ver que él no reaccionaba – _Edward, ¿estás bien?_

_-estoy feliz- _responde antes de levantarla y empezar a dar vueltas, la baja y empieza a besarla.

Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, tenía al lado a la mujer que ama y ahora iban a tener un hijo, no podía pedir más, hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo temeroso por su pasado, pensó que tal vez eso algún día los separaría, pero no fue así, y ya que la vida les ofreció esa segunda oportunidad ninguno estaba dispuesto a desperdiciarla, simplemente se permitieron ser felices.


End file.
